


Persistent

by findinglove9499



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Falling In Love, Hurt, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Post-Canon Fix-It, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 72,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findinglove9499/pseuds/findinglove9499
Summary: After a night of drinking Kara Danvers finds herself watching over Lena Luthor as she slept on her chest. When Kara thought she was down and out for the count Lena surprises her by waking up and kissing her on the lips. The kiss left Kara reeling. Kara always had hidden feelings for Lena and since Mon-El left they have come back to the forefront of her mind. How will Kara manage these feelings while fighting for her life?This fic starts the day after 3x05. Maggie and Alex never broke up and Reign will not make an appearance.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 190





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have finally made the jump. This is the first story I have published on AO3. I'm also on Wattpad were this story is originally posted. It also has pictures in most of the chapters on there if you want to check it out. Bare with me as I'm still trying to figure out the formatting of posting on here. I also don't have a beta. As I am posting chapters on here I am editing them so hopefully I don't miss any mistakes. 
> 
> A lot of these chapters I wrote while listening to music and I will let you guys know the songs to listen to for each chapter if there is one. The song for this chapter is Work Song by Hozier. The first few chapters are on the shorter side but they do pick up as the story moves along. But without farther ado, here is Persistent.

Persistent: adjective

1\. persisting, especially in spite of opposition, obstacles, discouragement, persevering:

2\. lasting or enduring tenaciously:

3\. constantly repeated; continued.

Watching her sleep gave me a reprieve. Seeing Lena at her lowest point since we have become friends had me extremely worried. When I walked in on her drunkenly leaning over the island with a broken wine glass next to her had me startled. Her saying that she isn't worth it made my heartbreak. I didn't have anything left to say at that point so Lena took the bottle minus the glass and made herself comfortable on the couch.

Lena tried to get me to leave her but I wouldn't, I would never leave her in this state no matter how much she wanted to be alone. Then her little one-man army stint with showing up to Edge's office to handle him herself could have ended so much worse. For a second I really thought I lost her. If I wasn't at the DEO when they intercepted the mayday Lena sent out, I wouldn't have been able to save her.

Looking at her wrist now I can see the bruise already forming from the tight grip I had on her when she jumped from half of the plane. Sam was asleep on the recliner next to the couch while Lena was leaning on me. As she fell asleep the more she leaned on me. At first she was just resting her head on my shoulder but now Lena was asleep on my chest. There would be no way I would be getting any sleep tonight.

After Sam found out the antidote was working on the kids in the hospital Lena cracked open a fresh bottle of scotch she brought over Sam's house. I had a few glasses just to act the part but human alcohol still doesn't have any effect on me. We sang and danced around Sam's living room for a few hours before the other two girls really started to feel the effects of the alcohol. Sam felt it first when she sat down in the recliner. Lena still had a bit more stability in her but once she sat with me on the couch and she never got up.

There was only a little more chatter between the two before they both fell asleep. Before I came back to Sam's house, Supergirl made a little visit to see Edge. All I wanted to do was to kill Edge where he stood. It took everything I had in me not to hurt him before I left and returned to Sams'. 

I sighed as the beautiful girl in my arms moved a bit and then woke up. Lena opened her ice green eyes and looked into my blue ones.

"Have you been awake this whole time?" She asked and rubbed her eye with the back of her hand.

"Yea, I haven't been sleeping well lately." I answered truthfully.

"What has been keeping you awake?" Lena asked.

"A lot of things, how about you try and get some more sleep." I said and moved a bit on the couch to get more comfortable.

Lena yawned and rubbed her head this time. It looked like she was having and internal battle with herself on whether she wanted to ask me something else. But her tiredness won this round and she cuddled back into my chest before pulling a blanket over both of us. Lena turned her body so she could look up at me and then she took my glasses off. She put them down on the coffee table before looking back at me.

My arms snaked around Lena's waist and pulled her close to me. I fully believe that if it weren't for the alcohol in her system she wouldn't allow me to be this close to her. Just when I thought she settled I was wrong. A few seconds later her hand brushed up against my cheek making me look her in the eyes. Before I could question her actions Lena closed the gap between us and pressed her lips to mine. I couldn't believe it. Lena Luthor is kissing me.

I leaned into her kiss and tried not to overpower her. It took a lot of balance on my part but we continued the kiss until Lena ran out of breath. She pulled away first and rubbed my cheek with her thumb.

"Thank you for always being there for me Kara." Lena said barely above a whisper, her Irish accent slipping a little bit. I couldn't get out any words before she pulled her hand off of my face and put her head in the crook of my neck.

I couldn't move. Lena Luthor just kissed me.


	2. one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song to listen to with the chapter is Eden by Hozier.

After the kiss my mind was sent into a tailspin. Lena fell into a peaceful sleep on my chest but I couldn't. All I wanted to do was fly around the city in excitement and happiness but I wasn't going to move with Lena still on my chest. I don't know how I managed to do it but I eventually fell asleep with Lena tucked tightly under my chin.

The next morning when I woke I was greatly disappointed to find Lena was not still asleep with me. In fact Sam was also gone as well as I sat up on the couch.

"Last night was the most fun I had in a long time." I looked up from the carpeted floors to find Sam in a National City University t-shirt and sweatpants with wet hair hanging in loose waves down her shoulders.

"Yea it was a great night, do you know where Lena went?" I asked trying not to sound so worried. 

"She went to the penthouse to get ready for todays meetings. Since she is no longer reasonable for the kids getting sick she wanted to reinstate herself as CEO to both L-Corp and CatCo. Her lawyers are going to want to kill her after today." Sam informed me as she sat back down on the recliner with a mug of coffee in her hand.

It was hard but I hid the disappointment on my face pretty well. After I got my stuff together I helped Sam clean up a little bit before leaving for Alex's apartment. Once I got to an alley down the street from Sam's house I flew off to find my sister. When I got to her apartment I pushed on the door so hard, I broke it off the hinges. Carefully I put the door back in its place before walking into the apartment.

When I walked around the corner to see her bed I was met with two guns pointed at my face.

"Whoa Whoa! It's just me!" I said and backed up away from the two law enforcement agents with automatic weapons pointed in my directions.

"Damn it Kara, we could have blown your face off." Alex said and dropped her gun onto her bed.

"Yea little Danvers you should have knocked." Maggie said and tucked her gun away.

"I'm sorry, it's just a lot has happened and I need to talk to you." I said in a rush as I put my coat down on the chair and started pacing back and forth.

"What's going on Kara?" Alex asked stepping right in my path, cutting me off.

"Lena kissed me last night." I said still trying to going over everything that happened last night in my head.

"WHAT?" Both women yelled at me.

I was still having a hard time processing everything when I felt Alex's hands on my cheek. She made me look at her in the eyes.

"Kara breath, just like me in and out." Alex said and I followed her lead. Once I was able to get a good breath in Alex brought me to the couch to sit down. Maggie is sitting to my right with a glass of water in her hand. She gave it to me and started rubbing my back as Alex starting rubbing patterns on my knee.

"Start from the beginning Kara, please." She said in a soothing voice.

It took a minute but I finally got out everything that happened yesterday starting with Lena being framed for poisoning those kids and ending with waking up this morning without Lena being there. Both women took everything in and when I was done Maggie got up off the couch and came back with a couple of beers and handed one to Alex.

"Mags its only 11 o'clock in the morning." Alex said and didn't take a beer.

"Speak for yourself. Little Danvers how did you feel to wake up this morning without Lena being there?" Maggie asked after popping the top off her beer and taking a swig.

"I felt incomplete." I said looking at my hands. "Waking up without her it made my heart crack again."

Alex sat next to me on the couch now and pulled me into her arms.

"What should I do?" I asked quietly, trying to hold back the tears that wanted to escape. 

"Follow your heart Kara, do you like Lena?" Alex asked.

"I had so many feelings for her but until the kiss, I didn't know what they meant. That kiss I think put things into perspective that the feelings I have for her are more than friendly feelings." I answered.

"Good, you should try and talk to her and see what she remembered from last night and go from there." Maggie said this time.

I stayed with Alex and Maggie for the rest of the weekend not wanting to be alone in my apartment with my thoughts and emotions. I'm most likely going to have to see Lena at CatCo on Monday morning and I didn't want to talk to her till then. I need a few days to collect my thoughts. If I had to go into work and see Lena the next day I would probably be a mess. Not probably, I would actually be a mess.

I was a mess all weekend. I poured my whole being into catching bad guys and saving kittens from trees. There wasn't much going on this weekend to my disappointment. Mostly everyone was behaving so I didn't have much to do. I spent most of my time just flying around National City, trying to get rid of all anxiety that has built up over what happened Friday night.

Unfortunately the weekend had to come to an end. I bid Alex and Maggie goodbye for now and returned back to my empty apartment alone. After climbing through the window and throwing my bag on the ground of my room I collapsed on the couch.

"Rao, why do things have to be so complicated?" I asked to the universe.

"It's because you overthink everything." I heard from behind me.

I jumped up from the couch and spun around to find Sam sitting on a chair at the kitchen table. No, I'm still in my Supergirl outfit. It was too late to do anything about it though because Sam was looking right at me.

"Wow, I thought Lena was making things up last night." Sam said and walked over to me.

"Sam you can't say anything to Lena." I said walking closer to her.

"I promise, I won't say anything to her but we need to talk about Friday night." Sam said. I looked at her and sighed. Tonight was going to be a long Sunday night.


	3. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is In Your Arms by Illenium. Shit hits the fan quickly.

Sam made herself comfortable on my couch while I change out of my Supergirl suit then I joined her. We just looked at each other for a while before Sam finally spoke.

"Friday morning when I woke up, I found Lena looking up at you. Her fingers were moving some of your hair off your face in a way that looked more intimate then friends. When I cleared my throat to get her attention she pulled her hand away so fast it was like she was burned and looked at me. She honestly looked scared she got caught." Sam said. and moved again on the couch.

"Scared? Why would she be scared?" I asked.

"She's been hurt before Kara, by a lot of people. You know how long it takes Lena to warm up to people. She has put her trust in you which is rare for her to do. She is scared that if something happens between you two she would lose you forever. Lena also still feels guilty about sending Mon-El away because she know that it hurt you and that's something she never wants to do." Sam informed me.

"Wait, how do you know about Mon-El?" I asked since our relationship happened before Sam and Ruby moved to National City.

"Lena and I have been friends for a long time Kara, we have only really connected again recently when she called me about being the CFO to her company, but she talked about you a lot before I decided to move Ruby and I here." Sam said answering one of my questions for her.

I just nodded taking in the new information. There were a lot of things about Sam that are still a mystery to me. I was always jealous of her relationship with Lena but now I can see it as more of a sisterly bond they have.

"What else happened Friday?" I asked wanting to know more.

"After I caught her staring at you she said that you looked just like Supergirl. She thought that you were her. After looking at you for a little bit longer she remembered you didn't have your glasses on and dropped the subject. She only stayed for another five minutes before she left my place to get ready for her day." Sam said.

Great, Lena already thinks I'm Supergirl. That's going to be my next major challenge, how and when I'm going to tell Lena I'm Supergirl.

"How come you never told Lena that you're Supergirl?" Sam asked and tilted her head to the side.

"Well, her last name is Luthor, Lillian is still around and is a risk to me. At first when I met Lena we got along really well and became friends. With her, I could just be Kara and that's all I've ever wanted. I'm not going to lie and say I didn't have some reservations about her last name but they were quickly put to bed the more I got to know Lena. She is her own self-made woman trying to bring the Luthor name out of the gutter." I answered.

Sam and I spent another hour talking before she had to pick Ruby up from her friend's house. She answered a few of my questions and gave me some insight on the inner workings of Lena Luthors mind. I also had to bring up the part that nobody can know I'm Supergirl. Sam wasn't all that shocked that I am her though. She said could see it and everything else fell into place. Once Sam left I showered and got my stuff ready for the morning so I wouldn't have to rush too much. The only thought going through my mind was seeing Lena.

The morning came all to quickly for my liking and I rushed around my apartment getting ready for my day at CatCo. When I found myself walking through the front door of the office, I kept my head down and walked to my desk. Only once I got there did I look up around the office. I was a few minutes early and most of CatCo's employees come in a few minutes late so there were only a few of us here. But when I looked into James' old office and I didn't see Lena there like she has been the last couple of weeks since she bought CatCo.

I found it strange but I didn't dwell on it as I had my own work to do. I needed to work on some story ideas I needed to run by Snapper today. Once I got all of my notes together I made my way to his office to pitch him some idea. But before I could even get a word out of my mouth Snapper told me to get an exclusive from Lena Luthor about retaking over L-Corp and CatCo.

Silently I walked out of his office and stalked towards 'Lena's Office'. When I got there I looked up into it and saw that is was empty. My brows scrunched up and I looked inside with confusion. I walked inside the office and looked around. It looks like nothing has been touched all morning. When I left her office I walked over to Eve.

"Eve where is Lena?" I asked and pushed my glasses up on my nose.

"Oh Ms. Luthor is working from L-Corp for the foreseeable future." Eve said and went back to working on her computer.

Great. I went back to my desk and picked up my bag and made sure I had everything before taking off to Lena's L-Corp Office. When I got up there, Jess let me right into Lena's Office. But when I got inside Lena was not in her chair. Sam was in her office putting papers on her desk when I walked in.

"Kara, what are you doing here?" She asked while moving stuff around.

"I was hoping to ask Lena some questions about her return to L-Corp. She also isn't at CatCo anymore?" I asked with question.

"Yea for right now she told me she wants to work here till she clears her desk but said that she would stop in to CatCo regularly." Sam said and finished putting stuff on her desk.

Before I could say anything the door to Lena's private bathroom opened and Lena walked out. She had a bit of a stutter in her step but only if you were looking at her you would have noticed it. Lena's eyes met mine and I could tell she had her mask on.

"Hi Kara, what can I do for you?" She asked.

"I'm here for CatCo, but I was surprised not to find you at your desk there this morning when Snapper wanted an exclusive." I answered as Lena sat in her chair.

"Sam can you give us a few minutes? We will go over the spread sheets when I'm done." Lena said as she scanned the stuff sitting on her desk.

"Sure thing." Sam said and walked towards the door. Before I sat down in the chair in front of Lena I turned to see Sam give me two thumbs up and mouthing a good luck before she left us alone.

The first time alone with Lena after the kiss was awkward. We stuck to my questions and didn't stray from them. When I asked all the questions I could think Snapper would want I grabbed my stuff to head out.

"Lena would you like to do something for dinner Friday night?" I asked randomly. I don't know where it came from but I know we are going to have to talk about the kiss and me being Supergirl.

"Sure Kara, that sounds good." Lena said and gave me a small smile. My heart jumped as I adjusted my glasses.

"Okay, yea so then I will see you Friday then." I said returning her smile.

"Yes you will Kara. Oh can you give his to Jimmy when you get back to CatCo?" Lena asked and held out a packet of papers.

"You got it." I answered and grabbed the papers before making my leave.

Well that went better than I thought it would have. I know that Lena is going to be a more guarded right now because she barely let me in as a friend. Now I want to test to see if there could be something more between us. I just hope that this doesn't end badly. On my way out Sam grabbed me and pulled me into her office to get the low down on what happened between Lena and I. I filled her in till Lena called her to start going over the thing I interrupted before. So I bid Sam a goodbye and went back to CatCo to work on the article for Snapper.

*

The workweek was hectic on both fronts. Apparently everyone needed saving from Supergirl and I barely had time to work on my article. Thursday was the only day that I didn't need to rush out of CatCo to be Supergirl so I ended up staying till almost 10pm to get everything done knowing that I wouldn't be able to stay late on Friday.

During the week Lena and I exchanged a few texts back and forth planning out details for our dinner on Friday. We are going to be eating at her apartment and she said that she was going to surprise me with the food. Even though I asked her a bunch of times she wouldn't tell me what she is making.

I didn't really know what to expect when I packed up my stuff Friday at work and left CatCo. To my surprise Lena was waiting out front of CatCo for me when I was done.

"Hey, I thought I was meeting you at your place?" I said surprised to see her here.

"Yes I know that, I needed to drop off some papers to Jimmy on my way home from L-Corp, would you like to join me? My driver can give you a ride home?" Lena asked.

"Uhm no it's okay, I will see you in about an hour at your place still right?" I asked just checking.

"Yes of course I will see you then Kara." Lena gave me a smile and turned to get back into her car. 

Before she could, a bullet was fired from somewhere heading right to Lena. In the last second I pushed Lena into her car falling in after her. The only thing going through my mind is pain. I looked down at my chest and saw the green of kryptonite leaking out of bullet wound.

"KARA" I looked up to see a scared Lena looking down at me.

"Lena, you need to call Alex now." I said and shut the door to the car while the driver took off down the road. I looked up trying to see if I could identify where the shot came from but Lena's driver was quick with getting us out of the line of fire.

When I looked back down at Lena she had tears coming to her eyes as she tried to use her hands while they shook badly. I reached out to the woman I am falling for and took one of her shaky hands in mine.

"You didn't get hit right?" I asked looking her over for anything.

"N...No you pushed me out of the way in time. Alex, Kara has been shot!" Lena said into the phones receiver.

I could hear Alex yelling through the phone at Lena as I was trying to shake the dizziness from my head.

"Alex you are on speaker." Lena said and pushed the phone towards me.

"Kara?!" I heard Alex say sounding stressed and worried.

"Alex, someone tried to kill Lena, but they used a Kryptonite bullet and I got hit." I said cutting off anything she was about to say.

"Kara where were you shot?" Alex asked in a rushed voice.

"My chest just to the right of my heart, the Kryptonite is in my bloodstream and I don't know how much longer I can hold out." I said feeling the strength leave my body.

"Hang in there Kara, Lena I need you to put pressure on Kara's chest and give your driver my directions." Alex said.

With all the grace of a Luthor, Lena got up off the floor of car and climbed onto my lap pressing both of her hands over the bullet wound. I looked up into Lena's eyes and just then did she let the first of her tears fall.

"You're going to be okay Kara, just keep your eyes open and on me." Lena said and pressed a bit harder into my chest. I let out a groan in pain as she did but I kept my eyes on her.

"Why didn't you tell me you're Supergirl, Kara?" Lena asked as another tear fell from her eye.

"I wanted to; I was going to tonight but my plan hit a snag." I said as my chest started to constrict as I struggled to breath. Something is not right. I coughed and I could feel blood start to trickle down my neck.

"Kara you need to stay with me we are almost there. Please don't close your eyes. I can't lose anybody else." Lena said as I felt my eyes starting to droop.

I wish I could keep them open longer for her but I felt myself slipping away and there was nothing I could do to stop it. With the last bit of energy I had in me, I grabbed Lena's neck and pulled her into me. I kissed her with everything left I had in me. If these were my last moments, I wanted them to be the most meaningful. And I got that with a kiss from Lena Luthor.

The next couple of moments were hazy. After the kiss I felt Lena slap my cheek a couple of times trying to get me to stay awake. But then there was a bright light and I was moving somewhere. I no longer felt Lena's body weight on me and I tried to call out for her. But Lena didn't come back to me as everything went black.


	4. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is I Fall Apart by Post Malone.

Pain. That was the first thing I could think of. Pain coming from my chest. At first I didn't remember what happened. Slowly I opened my eyes. The room was dark and I couldn't really tell if it was night or day. All around me are sun lamps, though I don't think they are working. Did my powers blow out?

I carefully turned by head from side to side to see if I could make anything else out. I was definitely in the DEO. When I looked around again I could see a sleeping Lena Luthor in the chair next to my bed. Her hair is down and it looks like she hasn't showered in days. How long have I been asleep for?

I tried to reach my hand out for hers but I couldn't. Her hand was just out of my reach but I felt like I needed to touch her just to make sure she's here. Before I could reach her again I heard something drop to the floor on the other side of the room. Slowly I turned my head to see that Maggie dropped her coffee all over the floor. She didn't say anything but just stared at me for some time before she ran out of the room yelling for Alex.

Once she was gone I turned my attention back to Lena to find her slowly raising her head and opening her eyes. They went wide when she saw I was awake. 

"Kara?" She asked and pushed the blanket she had on her to the floor and scrambled to get closer to me.

"Hey" I said and gave her a small smile. Before she could say anything else, people flooded into the room. The one yelling the most was Alex. She drew my attention and I tried hard to focus on what she was saying but all I wanted to do was speak with Lena. Alex asked me what I felt like was a million questions before she finally relaxed a little bit. I only got one thing out of the whole conversation, that it's been almost three months since I've been shot.

When things calmed down a bit everyone left us alone. Alex didn't want to leave me but Maggie carefully pulled her out of the room so I could talk to Lena alone. I'm going to owe her big time for this. Once Alex was gone I turned to Lena again. I stretched out my hand again and Lena grabbed it immediately into hers.

"Don't ever scare me like that again Kara so help me god." Lena said gritting her teeth trying to hold in the tears that are making her eyes glisten.

"I'm sorry our dinner got ruined." I said trying to lighten the mood.

I don't think it worked though because Lena only chuckled for a moment before her tears started to fall. Each one felt like another bullet going into my chest.

"Lena, Lena look at me." I said and moved my other hand around to cup her cheek. I used my thumb to wipe away some of her tears and gave her a small smile.

"I will be okay. Alex will not let leave until she knows I'm 100% okay. I actually want to thank you for being so brave when I got shot. For helping me in the car on the way here." I said trying to lift her spirits. I think it worked a little it because her tears finally slowed.

"When was the last time you were in the sun Lena, you look pale." I stated. That's when she cracked and smile and a small chuckle. "There's that smile I love." I said and gave her one in return. That earned me a blush and I couldn't have been happier.

Lena stayed with me for a while before I forced her to go and take care of herself. Once she left my room Maggie entered a few seconds later. Maggie only leaned against the side of my bed and looked at me.

"You really gave us all a scare little Danvers." She said.

"I know, I really didn't think that someone could have been aiming for me in the moment." I said. After thinking about since I've woken up someone outside of our core group has to know I'm Supergirl.

"Lets' not talk about you getting shot at little Danvers, one thing I want to say is that girl of yours hasn't really left your side since you got shot." Maggie said as Alex walked into the room. Alex didn't say anything as she kissed my forehead and sat on the side of my bed next to Maggie.

Maggie didn't stay for long. Alex asked her to give us some time alone before Lena came back. I don't like the way the Alex was talking to Maggie though. Whatever she has to say I don't think it's going to be good.

"I want to run one test if that's okay with you." Alex said with some hesitation in her voice.

I didn't say anything but just nodded at my sister. Alex instructed me to do some simple tasks with her. Push on her hands, move my arms, sit up, turn my head in all different directions.

"Okay Kara, now I want you to move your right foot in any way you want." Alex said and moved the end of my bed. She moved the blankets off of my legs and I tried to move my leg.

Nothing happened. I tried to move my left leg and nothing happened. I tried to move either of my legs and nothing happened.

"Alex whats going on? Why aren't my legs moving?" I asked starting to panic.

"Kara when the bullet hit you it splintered into pieces. I was able to remove most of the pieces but two pieces of the bullet moved to your spinal column. I couldn't remove them because I was afraid if I did, I could damage your spine and could leave you paralyzed. But it looks like the bullet fragments are pressing against the part of your spine that controls your lower body which includes your legs." Alex said.

"So you're saying I'm paralyzed?" I asked after taking everything in.

"I want to leave the bullet pieces inside you for the time being. They need to settle and I want to see how your body continues to heal some more before I draw up a plan to remove them." Alex said and covered my legs with the blanket again.

"But I'm Supergirl Alex, you need to get them out." I said trying not to panic.

"I'm sorry Kara but I can't right now." Alex said and tried to hide the tears in her eyes.

"But the bullet is kryptonite Alex, my body is not going to heal without it being removed." I said pleading my case.

"Kara please, you think I don't know this. I have been waiting for you to wake up for three months. Do you think I have just been sitting around? Do you know how many different plans and scenarios I have ran to try and remove all of the fragments. I have already removed 34 pieces from your chest and back. If I could have gotten them already I would have." Alex said and her tears started to fall.

This has to be a dream. This can't be real. What am I going to do?


	5. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is The Jester (Acoustic) by Badflower.

Alex kept me locked up in the DEO for a week under sunlamps hoping they would help. But as the week went on I didn't get any feeling back in my legs. I haven't really spoken to Alex during this time. I don't really want to speak to her. Maggie has tried to get me to talk to Alex but I did't have anything to say to her.

I didn't really want to see anybody during this time. Lena basically lived here with me since I got shot. She hasn't pressed me for details as to what was going on with me but she has seen me struggle trying to move around this room. She has been the only one who hasn't babied me during my recovery. Lena would let me struggle and only helped when I asked for it. Everybody else who has come to visit won't let me do anything.

Alex called Eliza and the two of them have been trying to come up with a plan of how they are going to remove the remaining bullet fragments from my spine. Unfortunately for me, Eliza agrees with Alex's' current course of action, wait and see.

After a week, I really had enough of being stuck in the DEO's basement. I had enough of siting in here and waiting for something to happen. Alex finally agreed to let me go home and recover. Well as it turns out I'm not going home. Since someone knows I'm Supergirl, J'onn doesn't think it would be smart for me to return to my apartment for a while. More like till they catch the person who did this. So for now I am going to be crashing with Lena. When J'onn told me that I wouldn't be going home, Lena forced him to let me go home with her.

At first I thought it would be too much. Lena needs to get back to L-Corp to work and same with CatCo, there is no way that she needs my limp self as a distraction. But I was wrong. She wouldn't let me leave the DEO with anybody else. 

Another thing she didn't tell me is that we aren't going to her penthouse. No, we are going to be staying at the Luthor Estate. It's been a while since she has been back here so when she drove up she was a bit tense. As Lena explained to J'onn and Alex, she recently renovated the whole house and revamped the security system. Every window is now made of bulletproof glass; high quality cameras are placed all around the Estate and the acres of land that surrounds the house. There is also a ten-foot fence with barbed wire that saddles the property line and connects to the large 15-foot gate at sit at the front of the long driveway. The only way to get inside the gate is to through facial recognition.

Lena set up my face scan along with Alex, Maggie, J'onn, and Winn, so if there are any issues they can come in without a problem. When Winn went through the security system he looked so happy. Everything was up to the highest standard just like I knew it would be. Everyone stayed at the Estate for a while before they started to filter out. Alex and Maggie were the last ones here because Alex just wanted to make sure that I was okay before she left. Maggie almost had to drag her out of the house, well more like mansion, in the end. But finally Lena and I were left alone.

Being powerless really had its drawbacks though. After everyone left I almost fell asleep from my lack of energy. I don't really know what Lena was up to during this time but a few minutes later when my eyes really started to drop Lena appeared next to me.

"How about we take you to the bedroom so you can rest Kara." Lena said and put her hand over mine. 

"Lead the way." I said and released the brakes of the wheelchair I was now confined too.

Lena's mansion was two floors. When she remodeled the place she put an elevator in. I was extremally grateful for it because the all of the bedrooms were on the second floor. It took almost five minutes to get to a bedroom. When she opened the door for me I found my bag on the desk in the far end of the room but just made my way over to the large bed in the middle of the room. I didn't really take in any details of the room as I removed my shoes. Lena wrapped my arm around her shoulders and helped me into the bed. Being depended on another person was something I was going to have to get used to until I gained some strength back in my arms.

"I'm going to do some work in my office, the door on the wall across from the bed leads to the office." Lena said and I nodded. I barely made it a few minutes later before knocking out.

When I woke up from my nap I found myself alone still. The sun was slowly setting as I took in the room. There wasn't really much in the room. The light blue walls gave a calming effect. The wall with the windows are lined with bookcases. Most of the shelves are lined with books. I'm not surprised with that one though.

Slowly I was able to push myself up in bed. I looked over to my left and saw my chair waiting for me. I sighed and stared at it wishing my heat vision would come and it would burn to ash. This is going to be a challenge. With all of the strength I have, I pushed myself to the edge of the bed. I pushed my legs over the side of the bed and made sure the brakes were on the wheel chair. Next was the hard part. I put my hand on one of the arm rests and braced myself as I used all of my momentum to swing my body into the chair. The landing will need some work but it didn't end as badly as it could have been.

Once I got settled in the chair I released the brakes and set out to find Lena. She wasn't all that hard to find. Like she said, Lena was sitting in her desk chair in her private office. If I thought that her room was bad, her office is worse. Three out of the four walls were purely bookshelves lined with books. The fourth wall had a large TV screen mounted on it with a small table underneath it.

I rolled fully into the office and towards Lena's large desk. When I got there I found her asleep hunched on her desk. I sighed and carefully shook her shoulder.

"Lena" I said and gave her a second shake. Lena jumped a little turned her attention to me as she lifted her head off of her desk.

"Kara what are you doing out of bed?" Lena asked as she removed the piece of paper that was stuck to her cheek.

"I wanted to get out of bed, thought I would come and find you." I said flashed her a smile while moving a piece of hair off of her face. Lena looked like she hasn't slept in days.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Lena asked really starting to wake up now.

"No, no I'm okay. How about you join me in bed." I said wanting her to get some sleep. Lena sighed and rubbed her face. I hope she won't fight me on this. Lena didn't say anything but nodded.

She got out of her desk chair as I turned around to go into the bedroom. Lena was right behind me when I got to the side of the bed I was sleeping on before. Once again she helped me into bed. After she was done Lena pick up a remote from her desk and joined me in bed. She pressed a button and shades covered up her windows. When they were closed she pressed another button and the TV mounted on the wall opposite us came to life and Lena turned on CNN and left the volume low.

I turned my head and took a look at the girl next to me. Lena looked still looked ridged. I thought that once I got her into bed she would relax but she hasn't.

"Are you okay Lena?" I asked concerned for the girl next to me. If I wasn't looking at her I would have missed the moment when she swiped away a tear.

"That's a loaded question Kara." Lena responded her voice wavering.

"Whats going on then?" I asked wanting to know.

"Why didn't you tell me you're Supergirl?" Lena asked.

"I should have told you so long ago, I know that I just kept making excuses because you've been hurt so many times and I convinced myself that I was protecting you. Then one day you were so angry with me, with Supergirl, but you still loved Kara. I just kept thinking if I could be Kara, just Kara, I could keep you as a friend. But I was selfish and scared and I didn't want to lose you so I kept pretending and never stopped."

Tears were flowing from my eyes at this point I could barely see the green eyed girl in front of me. I took a shaky breath and wiped the tears from my eyes and my checks and continued.

"Every time I kept my secret from you I wasn't protecting you, I was hurting you just like everyone else and I am so so sorry. I am so sorry."

When I was finished speaking I took a few large shaky breaths trying to control the pounding of my heart. At this point it felt like it was going to break free from my rib cage and fly out of my chest. My tears started to slow as I was finally able to get a good look at the woman sitting in front of me.

Lena's face was void of any emotions. She was always so good at this. She rarely let anybody in on what she was feeling. Whenever I thought I was getting close to knowing what she has going through her head, I was completely thrown.

"I don't really know what to say." Lena said and played with the corner of the bedspread, not wanting to meet my eyes

"You don't need to say anything right now. I'll be here when you are ready to talk. If you don't want me here I can always go stay in a guest room or even go sleep at my sisters apartment." I offered feeling that I might be crowding Lena a bit.

"I want you here. After what just happened you need to be here." Lena said quickly after I finished my sentence.

"Okay" I said.

Lena focused on the news and as my eye lids started to fall. There really wasn't anything I could do to stop them from closing completely and surrendering to the darkness.


	6. five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is Little Do You Know by Alex and Sierra. This will be the last chapter I post tonight. If you don't want to wait for me to continue uploading this story on here, it is already completed on my profile on Wattpad. my username is the same on there as it is here. I'll probably get back to posting more chapters on here some time tomorrow.

When I woke up, I was alone. I don't know how long I was asleep for. Looking out at the sun coming through the shades it wasn't morning. It looked more like late afternoon judging by the sun. I wiped the sleep from my eyes and looked over to the other side of the bed were Lena was sleeping.

I reached over to her side of the bed and felt around. Her side was cold, like she never slept here last night. If I didn't see her in bed with me last night I would never thought she was here. I pushed myself up in bed and looked around the room. Lena wasn't in her room.

Slowly I moved myself to be able to get out of bed and into the wheel chair. Once I got myself into the chair I pushed myself out of the bedroom to the office I found Lena in last night. When I opened the door I found the office empty. I sighed and shut the door before wheeling myself out of Lena's bedroom and down the hall to the elevator we used last night.

The ground floor of the Luthor Estate was livelier then the second floor. I heard Lena speaking in the kitchen and the water was running. I rolled myself towards the sounds and found Lena sitting at the kitchen island. Opposite her a woman was cleaning in the sink.

At the sound of my wheels Lena stopped her conversation and looked at me. Her mask is on again. Whatever kind of relationship we started building again went down the drain last night.

"Nice to see you out of bed." Lena said and turned back to the papers in front of her.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked watching her work.

"A day." Lena said and sipped her drink. Lena put her mug down and looked at me. "Kara this is Mira. Mira is, Mira is the closest thing I have to family." Lena said and smiled at the older woman in the room.

"It's lovely to finally meet you Kara. It is so nice to finally put a face to the name." Mira said and wiped off the counter.

"Like wise Mira." I said and continued to roll into the kitchen.

Before I could say anything else to either woman in the room a cat jumped onto the island Lena was eating breakfast at.

"This is Balthazar" Lena said and smiled as the cat nudged her cheek. It caught me off-guard that Lena has this little creature running around her home.

"I found him, one night on my way out of L-Corp. I was having a bad day so I went for a walk and I found him sitting under a small cardboard box trying to hide from the rain that was just starting to fall. Nobody was around and I couldn't just leave him alone so I brought him home with me. Mira thought I lost my mind when she saw the soaked kitten in my arms." Lena said as she stroked the cat.

Watching her with the animal just pealed back a different layer of Lena Luthor, a new level to Lena that I haven't seen before. Lena didn't offer any other information as she got up and gave Balthazar his food. When the cat had his food Lena came back over to the other side of the island and started to clean up some of her plates.

"Are you hungry?" Lena asked as Mira left us alone.

"I'm always hungry." I said and smiled a little.

Lena nodded and moved around the kitchen. While she was making me something to eat I rolled over to the island and stopped in front of the small cat perched on top. Balthazar finished up the little bit of food he had left in his dish and looked over at me. He stared for a few moments in my eyes. His eyes are a light green color and they stand out from his white and black fur. 

Balthazar and I just stared at each other for a while. I just watched the cat as he slowly moved closer to me. His eyes are a beautiful light green. They just drew me right in. His fur is something amazing. Pure white circles against black and gray. After some time he sat on his but right in front of me. His nose is only a few inches from my own when I reached my hand out to pet his head. Balthazar liked that because he moved more into my hand and towards me when I pulled away.

Just when I took my attention off of the striking cat Lena put down three different plates on the island.

"Judging by the way you were staring at my cat I would have to say it looks like you've never seen one before." Lena said and wiped her hands off on a dish towel.

"I've never had a pet before and he is really handsome." I said and looked back at the cat how is now laying just on my left.

"How about you eat now Kara, you need to build your strength back." Lena said and pushed the plates in front of me. Lena made me eggs, pancakes and bacon. Just then did I realize how hungry I am. It has been months since I've had real food and I wasn't going to let any of this food go to waste.

I was so engrossed with eating that I didn't notice that Lena sat down next to me and continued to read the paper. Only when I was finished and tried to clean up after myself did I notice her pull my plates away.

"Hey you cooked I can clean." I tried to stop her but it was no use.

"I got it, why don't you go to the living room and I will meet you in there in a few minutes." Lena said and she started to wash the dishes in the sink.

I huffed and watched her back for a moment before I rolled away from the island. I didn't get far though before Balthazar hopped onto my lap. I just smiled as the cat made himself comfortable as I rolled out of the room.

Lena was true to her word and met me in the living room when she was done with the dishes. I barely heard her come in because I settled in front of the wall of windows. I only noticed Lena when she came over and sat on the piano bench that was just behind me.

"You want to go outside?" She said.

"Can we?" I asked as I had my hand protectively over the cat almost asleep on my lap.

"We can, Balthazar sometimes likes to go outside to soak in the sun on the patio so I leave the door cracked for him." Lena explained as she opened the sliding glass door. Once it was open she came back to me and pushed me out of the door. Lena pushed us over to the group of deck chairs a little ways away from the house. Once I was facing the sun Lena sat down on the chair next to me. I looked at the chair and got close to it. With the little extra energy I had from the food I just ate i moved from my wheel chair to the deck chair. Once I got comfortable in the deck chair Balthazar hopped back onto my lap. Lena just watched the whole process but never intervened. 

We didn't say anything for a while. I think I actually might have fallen asleep for some time. Balthazar didn't leave my lap though. I think that he feel asleep too. When I felt awake I looked over to Lena. She was reading a large textbook. Typical.

"Lena can I ask you something?" I asked and sat up in the deck chair to be in a better position to look at her.

"What's on your mind?" She asked not looking up from her book.

"It has been a long couple of months and I know that you have been helping Alex with trying to find who did this and have been by my side a lot when you weren't, I wanted to know how are you, like truly. This hasn't been an easy time for you and I want you to know that I'm here and I care. Just because I'm Supergirl doesn't mean our friendship has to change." I said.

This caught Lena's attention. She wrote some more notes down in her textbook and closed it, setting it aside and then looking at me.

"I went from stepping down from my companies, getting shot at and having James take a bullet for me, almost dying by going down in an airplane full of toxic chemicals, to having someone try to kill me once again and shot you with you almost dying in the balance. Then when you come too you tell me that you're Supergirl. Kara I don't know how to feel.

"I have always been good at hiding my emotions and feelings but with all of this happening over the course of a few days I didn't know how to feel. With you not waking up for as long as you did I spent a lot of those first few nights getting wasted at Sams house because she didn't trust me to be alone.

"A very important figure in my life could have possibly died. A person who has become so near to my heart in the year that I have moved to National City, took a bullet for me, is Supergirl. The person who I kissed and wanted to kiss again has been lieing to me since I've gotten here.

"So tell me how to feel Kara because I don't know what I feel." Lena said with tears strolling down her cheeks.

I wiped away the tear that started to fall from my eye and took a deep breath. I slid myself back into my wheel chair and moved over to be by Lena's side. Lena couldn't stop crying so I pulled her into my chest and held her close. I knew that I asked Lena a loaded question but I wasn't expecting such a heated response. I know that Lena keep things to herself but with all that happened over such a short amount of time she hasn't really gotten to vent.

I almost missed the comment about our kiss. It has been so long since then that I almost forgot about it. But I will revisit the kiss with Lena later I hope. For now she needs me. So I held her. I held onto Lena for what seemed like hours until her tears slowed and she was able to look me in the eyes again. I wiped away the last few that escaped and gave her a small smile.

"I don't know how you feel Lena but I want to apologize for not telling you sooner that I'm Supergirl. When you first arrived we didn't know if we could trust you. I hate to say it but with your last name we took caution to who I am. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. I have wanted too for months now but something always came up and it hurt me to hide it from you. I don't know what I can do to ever make it up to you or even what I need to do to try and rebuild the trust we shared." I said.

"I don't know what I want Kara."

"Like I said the other night, if you are uncomfortable with me being here I can go home." I answered.

"I don't want that Kara, someone knows that you're Supergirl. This is the safest place you can be." Lena said trying to pull herself together.

"I will stay here until you kick me out." I said and gave her a soft smile. Lena returned the smile. Though I'm not holding her anymore Lena didn't let go of my hand. "Speaking of kicking me out, I need to go to my apartment to get some things and CatCo to get my work laptop so I can work from home." I said.

"I will call Alex and tell her you feel up to going out and we will leave shortly." Lena said and sat up in the chair.

"Why are you calling Alex?" I asked as Lena came around behind me and started to push me back inside.

"Because your sister is scary when it comes to your safety, and because when she said you were feeling okay enough to go out she wants us to go by the DEO for some scans to see if the bullet fragment moved in your spine." Lena said as she pushed me through the living room to the elevator. I didn't say anything as Lena helped me through the house to get ready to leave.


	7. six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is Realize by Colbie Caillat. A bit of heavy stuff for Kara and it's going to last for a little bit as she learns what she can do in her new situation.

Getting dressed while not being to move my legs has been a challenge. After allowing Lena to push me back upstairs to her bedroom she gave me an old pair of her pants and a shirt and left the room. Changing into the shirt was no problem. It took me a solid ten minutes to get the pants on though. It was frustrating to have something that is normally so easy to do now take forever.

When I was ready I met Lena downstairs. She was waiting on the couch for me stroking Balthazar. I just watched the pair for a moment smiling softly before joining them in the room.

"Ready?" I asked Lena. She looked up from her cat and nodded. She gave the cat one more pat on the head and got off the couch.

"Mira we will be back later around dinner time." Lena said loudly so Mira could hear.

"Do you have any preference for dinner?" She called back. Lena looked at me and I shrugged.

"You can surprise us Mira, if you need us to get anything on our way back call me." Lena said as she grabbed her car keys from the small table by the front door.

We left the Estate and went over to one of Lena's cars. Today she went with the black Mercedes G Wagon. Since the truck was higher off the ground it was a bit easier to get in then a smaller car. Once I was inside Lena put my wheelchair in the back and we were on our way back to my apartment. The ride was quiet and the radio just played softly in the background.

"I don't think it's the best idea for you to go inside CatCo." Lena said breaking the silence as we neared my apartment.

"Why do you say that?" I asked as she pulled into the parking lot of my apartment building.

"The last time you were there you were shot." Lena said and turned the car off.

"Fair point." I said as Lena got out of the car. I watched her get my wheelchair ready for me as I opened my door.

Lena gave me a hand with the drop from the passenger seat into the wheel chair. Once I was good I shut the door and started to roll towards my building. When we got to the lobby Alex was there waiting for us. She looked tired; I would actually say more drained. Like she hasn't slept since I got shot.

She didn't say anything as we made our way up to my apartment. Alex led us down the hall and stopped a few feet away from the door.

"Stay here." She said and pulled her gun from her waistband. Lena pulled me backwards a little as my sister approached my front door slowly. Carefully she pushed the already cracked door open and made her way into the apartment. After a tense few minutes Alex called clear and Lena and I slowly made our way to the door.

Alex was running her hand through her hair as we came in. I gave her and questioning look and heard Lena gasp beside me. When I turned to look at her I got a full view of my apartment. The place is trashed. All of my things are thrown around the apartment. Glasses smashed, picture frames ripped off the wall, my couch is overturned, the side chair has a giant whole in the middle of it.

I could hear Alex on the phone with Maggie I believe as I watch Lena slowly walk through the mess that's my home.

"Now we know that Lena was never the target, someone knows you are Supergirl Kara and you are in more danger then we thought." Alex said from behind me. I was kind of still in shock to say anything back. I could barely see as the tears were starting to slip from my eyes and took in the rest of my apartment.

I tried to go to my bedroom but Lena blocked my path. She bent down in front of me and put her hands on my knees.

"I really think we should get back to the Estate Kara." Lena said and wiped the tears that spilled from my eyes.

"I need to get some things before we can leave." I said and tried to push forward.

Lena sighed and let me go past her. I wished that I didn't though. My bedroom was not spared from the mess. If anything it was ground zero. My mattress was flipped over and clothes were thrown all over my room. Painted on the wall was the Supergirl symbol with a giant X through it. Stuck to the wall around it were pictures of me with bullet holes in my forehead, red paint slashing through my throat and red X's covering my eyes. The worst of it all was my spare suit was shredded laying in a pile on the floor.

My breathing picked up and I felt like the world was caving in on me. This time the threat against my life could really kill me. I am completely defenseless.

"Kara, look at me" I heard Lena say. I pulled my focus in on her voice and saw her knelling in front of me.

"Lets' get out of here okay." Lena said and gave me a small smile. I just nodded and I felt someone push me out of the room.

We left my room and then my apartment. When we got to the hallway I saw Maggie on her phone barking orders at someone. She turned around and saw us going towards the elevator and followed.

"I have everybody working on this at on my end Kara. The person who did this won't be free for much longer." Maggie said as the elevator arrived. I couldn't say anything as someone pushed me inside. I just kept my head down as the doors closed in front of me.

Everything was kind of a blur once we got off the elevator. We got to Lena's truck and somehow we ended up at the DEO. When we got there Alex pushed me right into the medical wing of the faciality and right to the MRI machine. She left me with Lena to get changed as she went to get the machine started up. Lena was gentle as she helped me change into the gown. When I was changed, Lena left my back exposed to Alex as I felt her poking around.

"I'm just checking to see if your body pushed the bullet around and maybe see if it's coming out on its own. Which it isn't, so lets' get you in the scanner to see how the bullet is lying." Alex said and closed the back of the gown and left Lena and I alone.

"Kara" Lena said and I focused on her. Her eyes are bright blue right now with what looks like pain.

"Once the scan is over we will go home and you can rest okay?" Lena said and with her hand on my cheek. I leaned into her touch and nodded. Before Lena left the room she kissed my forehead and looked into my eyes.

"You will be okay Kara, I promise."

I didn't get a chance to reply as she left the room before I could. The MRI machine was loud as it took scans of my spine. At some point I was able to fall asleep. When I woke up I was back in a different room, the same room I first woke up in after I was shot. The sun lamps weren't on this time. I guess the bullet is still lodged in my spine and hasn't moved.

Lena was nowhere to be found and neither was my wheel chair. I sighed and sat up in bed and looked around. To my surprise Maggie was sitting right next to me on her laptop.

"Nice to see you're awake little Danvers." Maggie said not looking up from her computer.

"I'm guessing the scan wasn't what Alex was hoping for." I said and rubbed my head.

"The bullet fragment did not move, if anything it looks to only get more lodged in your spine and it is resting against it. They don't really want you moving much because they think that the bullet was made with kryptonite. If it doesn't move off of your spine soon you could be permanently paralyzed." Maggie said.

This is the worst day of my life.


	8. seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is The Night Does Not Belong to God by Sleep Token. I had this song on repeat a lotttt while writing this whole book.

Time moved fast from there. Alex came in and said the same thing that Maggie told me just in a more scientific way. I could barely listen though, lost in my own world of what I'm supposed to do now. Alex said that she is going to be calling anybody and everybody she knows that works on spines to see if they have any suggestions on how to remove the piece of metal that happens to be stuck in mine. When I tuned back into what Alex was saying again she also spoke on how if the bullet stays inside my spine permanently I might have power flairs. This is the first time they have ever been suppressed this long and she is worried that they may come back in a violent way.

Lena stayed quietly by my side through it all. She helped me dress when Alex was done with her speech and pushed me back to her truck. Sometime later we arrived back at the Luthor Estate and I had no strength to get out of the car. Lena didn't say anything but just sat with me. I don't know how long I sat in the passenger seat of luxury truck for but at some point Lena dropped Balthazar on my lap.

The little cat looked up at me and nudged his chin into mine. That's when I broke. The tears I have been suppressing all day fell from my eyes like a rushing river and I couldn't stop them. I don't know when but after a while Lena appeared on my right. Her hands cupped my face and wiped away the tears that soaked my cheeks with a damp towel.

"Kara I need you to breath for me, you are working yourself into a panic. Breath." Lena said and moved my head to face her. I followed her breathing and slowly calmed down.

"What am I going to do if I can never be Supergirl again?" I voiced the most pressing thought I had.

"You were Kara Danvers before Supergirl. If you can't use your fists to save the world you can use your words, don't forget that, how about we go inside." Lena said as she continued cleaning my face off with the warm wash cloth.

I just nodded in response as Balthazar hopped onto my lap to keep me company while Lena got my wheelchair ready. Once she was ready I slid into the seat and the cat reclaimed his place on my lap. Lena pushed us inside and we went right into the dining area of the Estate. This is the first time seeing it and I can only imagine how lonely it can get in here being by yourself. The grand dining table has ten chairs on both sides of the table to and two large chairs at the ends.

The table itself is a dark wood with all of the chairs matching in color. The walls are a light grey with large windows on the far wall of the room. Ceiling to floor windows show off the backyard and the city skyline in the far background. There was one chair missing at the table and Lena pushed me to it. Once I was settled Lena sat in the chair next to me.

"I just want you to know that your sister isn't the only one that is out there looking for second opinions from doctors. I have friends in higher places then your sister and I have meetings with some doctors lined up this week. We are both going to do whatever we can to get that bullet out Kara." Lena said her hand covering mine.

"But what if there is nothing they can do? You were in the same room with me while you heard Alex speak. She doesn't think that anybody would be able to remove it Lena. And if there is someone who you both think can we would have to expose myself as Supergirl for them to try and remove it." I countered.

"Let us worry about the doctors and all those possibilities Kara, for now we just want you to rest." Lena said and forced me to look up at her.

I didn't say anything else as Mira came into the room holding two bowls of soup. She placed one in front of me and the other in front of Lena. She returned with some bread and another little bowl she placed on the table for Balthazar. I smiled as the cat joined Lena and myself for the meal. We ate in silence. Neither of us knew what to say to other. When we were done Mira came back and collected the dirty dishes.

Lena just watched as I wheeled out of the dining room up to the room I stayed in last night. With the little energy I had left I was able to pull myself into the bed and I closed my eyes wishing this nightmare would be over.

Lena's POV:

I just watched as Kara rolled away from me looking so utterly defeated. I didn't know what I could do to help her. I slammed my hands down onto the table and let out a frustrating cry. It wasn't long before I felt Mira's mother like hands on my shoulders pulling me into her stomach. Her strong arms wrapping around me like a warm blanket trying to calm me.

"I know it's hard dear, but you need to be strong for her right now." Mira said and rubbed my shoulders.

"I don't know what I want Mira, oh you have no idea." I said as tears rained down my face uncontrollably.

"Try me." Mira said and pulled up a chair in front of me. Mira took a napkin and wiped my wet cheeks.

"When I came to this city I promised myself I was never going to trust anyone again then I met Kara. She chipped away at my armor with her warmth and her earnestness then she convinced me to trust in people, in friendship again and against my better judgement I did. All the while telling her about my Achilles heel, betrayal. I confided in her how everyone from my past betrayed me. About how much it hurt, having someone you love lie to you and betray you over and over again. And then she got shot and everything in our relationship shifted." I said releasing the flood gates.

"I'm guessing you didn't have a chance to express this to her yet?" Mira said and wiped the last of my tears from my face.

"These feelings have just been building over the past few months since she was shot. I haven't had a chance to tell her because I can't dump this on her while she is like this. She's already in a bad place mentally, I can't add this to that." I said wiping my cheeks to collect any leftover tears Mira missed.

"Even though she is hurting right now, you are too Lena. The only way to heal a wound is to let it breath and care for it. Right now you need to tell Kara how you are feeling because she's thinking you guys are okay and you are on the road to repairing your relationship when you don't feel that way." Mira said and gave me a small smile.

I just sighed and took a look outside. The weather took a turn and the rain was coming down in buckets. The weather matched my mood. Mira got up from her chair and gave me a kiss on my forehead before retreating to the kitchen. When she was gone I picked up my phone from the floor and dialed Alex.

"Is Kara okay?" Alex asked as soon as she picked up her phone.

"She's fine, listen I need you to send over anything and everything you have about the bullet pressing against Kara's spine."

"Why?" Alex asked.

"I want to run some simulations and talk to my doctor friends who owe me favors to see if I can find someone who if willing to help." I said.

"Okay, I can have them ready for you in like an hour." Alex said.

"I'm going to have my personal assistant Eve Teschmacher come pick them up. Please have them ready for her when she gets there." I said. Alex agreed and hung up the phone.

I made a phone call to Sam and asked her about how things are going at L Corp. Since the accident I have taken a step back from the day to day duties there because I was so focused on Kara waking up I couldn't focus on work. Now that she is awake I'm hoping to get back into the business again. Once Sam caught me up on the business details I had her put Eve on the phone. I explained to her that she needed to go to the DEO to pick up the scans and documents from Alex.

When all of that was sorted I went upstairs to my bedroom. I wasn't all that surprised to see Kara sleeping in my bed when I got there. I haven't showed her the rest of the guest rooms yet and I probably should. Well at least till I get my feelings in order. I don't know how that's going to happen but it needs to start with a conversation about what I've been repressing since she got shot. I can't keep compressing my feelings into tiny boxes. Right now all the tiny boxes are about ready to tare me apart. 

Quietly I changed into some sweats and slowly went over to the side of the bed she was sleeping on. Carefully I sat on the edge of it and looked at the sleeping girl. The girl who carelessly pushed me out of the way of a speeding bullet. The girl who kept me sane on the days when I was giving up hope. The girl who made me feel whole. The girl who with her dying breath decided to kiss me and change my world forever. She is more powerful then she knows even if she can't ever walk again, she will impact the world.

Carefully I moved some hair off of her face and gently I placed my hand on her cheek. Lightly I rubbed her temple and willed whatever higher power was out there to give this amazing woman the use of her legs back. When I pulled my hand away I watched as a line of green snake through her cheek and forward. Kryptonite. A grimace came to her face and slowly she opened her eyes.

When they opened Kara looked up and saw me sitting there, only a few feet away from her face.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I think the bullet moved." Kara said as another wave of green flashed in her face.

"Lets get you downstairs." I said and got up off the bed.

I helped Kara into the chair and we slowly made our way downstairs to the basement. One part of the basement has state of the art medical equipment and I started up the x-ray machine. After Kara was shot I had the basement transformed into a state of the art medical office basically. I was concerned that if Kara didn't wake up in 6 months I was going to talk to Alex into moving her here for a more long term situation. When I was done Eve came and dropped off the files I requested. She also brought things from L Corp and CatCo that needed to be looked at and signed.

Eve didn't stay for long. She did say she was sorry to hear about Kara's accident and Kara gave her a small smile as she trying to not let it show how much pain she was in. I actually had to get Mira to help me move Kara into position for the x-ray because the kryptonite was pumping through her bloodstream right now.

After the scan came up on the computer I pulled up the scan Alex took earlier in the day. Kara was actually wrong, the bullet hasn't moved at all since then. I don't know why all of a sudden there was a rush of kryptonite coursing through her. Mira and I put Kara under the sun lamps I had to try and see if it would counter act the some of the effects of the kryptonite.

Mira left us after that. I needed to work. I needed to fix Kara.


	9. eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song on the side is called I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace because of the drama going on through out the chapter it fits well.

The next couple of weeks were a blur. I don't really even remember the days. Lena has been quiet. We haven't really spoken much. The only time we have is when she is poking me with needles or taking scans of my spine. That has become a daily thing now. I didn't have much energy either. The kryptonite that keeps getting pushed out of the bullet comes in waves and I'm in constant pain. Even doing the simplest of tasks are almost impossible without help. 

The sun lamps haven't been helping but Lena thinks they do so I've spent a lot of my days under them in the basement. Lena has been true to her word; she has had many meetings with doctors from all across the world. All of them came to the same conclusion though. The bullet is wedged in a spot that is too dangerous to remove. Even though I'm in constant pain that is getting worse by the day, none of them want to attempt the surgery.

If someone doesn't want to make an attempt soon, I'm going to take matters in my own hands. If no one wants to operate because of the location of the bullet I'm just going to have to try and move it myself. I don't know how I'm going to do that but I need to try something. I can't live like this much longer. I barely have the strength to pull myself out of bed.

Today has been a good day though. They have been few and very far in between. This is the first day in weeks that I haven't felt the pain of the kryptonite. When I woke Lena was asleep next to me which was rare these days. Most nights I'm asleep before her and awake after her. Some nights I'm convinced she doesn't even sleep, she just slaves in the basement over her computer trying to find a solution for my situation.

I gave Lena a kiss on the forehead before leaving the bed and going downstairs to the kitchen. Mira was already there cooking us some breakfast when I rolled in.

"Kara, it's so nice to see you out of bed dear." Mira said when she saw me checking out her cooking.

"Today is going to be a good day. I can feel it. If it's possible I would like to bring Lena breakfast in bed. She's been working so hard trying to help me and I wanted to return the favor and do something nice for her." I said and watched Mira finish off the omelet she was making.

"Of course dear let me just finish this quick and get it on a tray for you." Mira said placing the omelet on a plate.

Mira prepared some eggs for me as well as gave me a plate of fruit and Lena's morning coffee. Once it was all together Mira placed the tray on my lap and I rolled back upstairs to Lena's bedroom. When I got there I placed the tray carefully on Lena's nightstand and turned to the sleeping girl. I didn't want to wake her since this was probably the first time in a week she has gotten a large amount of sleep but the food was getting cold.

"Lena" I said put my hand on her bare arm to gently move her. Lena slowly opened her eyes and my heart melted a bit. We have yet to talk about the kisses we've shared even though I've had moments were I wanted too. There has never been a good time to do so. But right now watching a sleepy Lena wake up all I want to do is kiss her again.

"Good morning Lena" I said with a smile my hand moved some hair off her face.

"Good morning Kara" Lena said and returned the smile.

"I brought you breakfast." I said and pointed towards the tray.

"Thank you" Lena said and sat up in bed. She leaned against the headboard and I moved the tray onto her lap. "Did you make it as well?"

"Ah no, that was all Mira." I said and watched as she ate a bite of the omelet Mira made.

We didn't say anything as we ate breakfast. Lena turned on the morning news and when we were done I placed everything on the tray again. I wanted to shower and get of the house for the day. I've been cooped up here for so long I'm starting to get cabin fever.

"Lets go out today." I said after placing the tray back on the nightstand.

"Have anywhere in mind?" Lena asked and put her phone down giving me her attention.

"I want to go to the DEO to find out what has been going on since I've been out of commission. I believe you should also go to L Corp for a bit. I know that Sam probably has a lot to discuss with you. I can spend the rest of the day with Alex and Maggie. Get out of your hair for a while." I said.

"You're not a bother to me Kara so don't think like that." Lena said.

"You and I both now that's not true so don't go there." I answered practically cutting her off.

"Do you need help with the shower?" Lena asked changing the subject as she started to get out of bed.

"Don't deflect Lena. I think that we have been needing to have this conversation for a while now." I said not answering her question.

"Kara don't" Lena said.

"I've had a feeling that we've need to have this discussion for a long time Lena. What have you not been telling me?" I asked.

Lena didn't say anything. She looked at me and her eyes started to water with tears. Our feelings have become one giant tangled web that needs to become undone.

"What I haven't told you is how betrayed I felt when I found out that you're Supergirl. That is the root of my problem. That is the root of all the ill feelings I have towards you Kara." Lena explained.

"You knew about my past. You knew about how many times I've been betrayed by everyone around me but you didn't tell me. I know there were plenty of chances for you too but you kept it to yourself. After all the time we spent together you didn't say a word to me. That's what hurts, that's what stings Kara.

"When you pushed me out of the way of that bullet I thought you were going to die. All the hope I had was crushed in those months when you were asleep. There were many days were I didn't think that I would ever see your smile again or hear your laugh. As the days went on my frustration at you faded more and more and my will for you to just wake up grew.

"Then you did it. You woke up. You woke up and I couldn't leave your side. Everything in my soul ached to be by your side. There was a point were your sister and I had a serious conversation about moving you here to the basement for long term care instead of having you stay at the DEO if you didn't wake up.

"But you woke up. You woke up and my frustrations faded seeing you so defeated. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't pour myself into work like I usually do because I couldn't stand the thought of leaving your side to have something else go wrong while I wasn't around. So I just bottled everything. Mira tried to get me to explain my feelings to you a while ago but I couldn't.

"The kryptonite started to leave the bullet and you could barely make it through the days without being in pain. I couldn't dump it on you. I didn't even want to do this to you today, your first good day in weeks. I didn't want it to be spent with us fighting. But here we are.

"Why didn't you tell me you were Supergirl before? We built such a great friendship and relationship were I thought something more could happen but you betrayed my trust keeping this from me. I didn't want to believe you were Supergirl. When I saw the DEO and Alex helping you it started to sink in that you guys kept me in the dark for so long. Why didn't you of all people trust me enough to tell me?"

Lena was in tears by the end. I really didn't know what to say to her. I never really imagined how she felt. I didn't think that it would be like this. I mean I knew she would be upset with me but I wasn't expecting it to be this bad. She has a right to be mad and upset though. I basically kept most of my life a secret to her. 

"I know sorry doesn't make up for it but I truly am sorry. There were moment when I wanted to come clean and tell you Lena, I did but something always came up. Either I needed to go be Supergirl or someone talked me out of it. When you first came here everyone was on edge. But as I got you know you, I saw you. Not your last name. I just wished I could have forced everyone else to see what I see in you.

"I should have told you, yes. I knew I could trust you the moment you got here. When Clark and I went to interview you, when you changed the name of your company, Matalio had my sister in his grasp and it didn't look like I was going to get to her in time to save her. But you did, you shot him without hesitation. Our relationship was still in the beginning stages but that's when I really knew the trust we shared was real. 

"I shouldn't have let anybody else tell me different and for that I'm sorry Lena. I truly am sorry. I never wanted to do this to you. Be a source of your stress and you not sleeping and being away from your companies. I don't know how else to say it and I know it won't make up for the betrayal you feel, but I am truly sorry."

I wish Lena came to me sooner about this. I should have told her about me being Supergirl a long time ago and I hate that I can't change that. I hate that I caused her all of this pain she feels. I never wanted to do that to her, I care about her too much for her to be in this pain.

"I'm going to call Alex and stay with her for a little bit. I think you should take some time and get back to L Corp. I wish I could go back in time and change how things happened Lena, I truly do. I care so much about you and I feel gutted that you feel like this because of me." I said.

I rolled around to my side of the bed and grabbed the bag that Lena put together when we went to my apartment. I gave one last look at Lena before rolling out of her bedroom and went downstairs to call Alex.

Before Alex could get me I heard what sounded like a crash come from the stairs. I dropped my bag to the floor and rolled over to the stairs. There Lena was sitting on the floor at the base of the stairs, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I don't want you to go." Lena said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I said even though it felt like kryptonite rushing through my veins.

"It's definitely not but I can't stomach the thought of losing you Kara. I have already lost so many people in my life and I can't stand the thought of you being added to that list." Lena said and wiped away her tears.

Seeing Lena Luthor reduced to tears is something I never want to see again. This strong beautiful woman has been through so much and I hate that I added to it.

"I'm going to stay with Alex and Maggie tonight and I will be back tomorrow okay." I said. Lena didn't say anything as I heard footsteps behind us.

When I turned around Mira and Alex were standing behind us. I don't know how much they heard but I wanted to have a few moments alone with Lena before I left. It doesn't look like that will be the case now. I sighed and rolled towards the broken girl on the stairs. I cupped her face in my hand and made her look at me.

"I will see you tomorrow, if you need me I have my phone okay." I said. Lena nodded as a tear fell from her eye. I wiped it away and kissed her forehead before turned to Alex.

Alex grabbed my bag and followed me out the door. Neither of us said anything as the car drove farther and farther away from the Luthor Estate.


	10. nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is Where Are You by Mayday Parade. Kind of short, if i put it together with the next chapter it would be way to long for my taste.

After a little bit of driving in silence Alex asked me about what happened with Lena. I didn't want to go into details with what happened so I gave her the cliff notes. She didn't say anything to me about it and not before long we were at the DEO. We got there and everything was normal which made me happy. The DEO still being normal gave me a sense of relief.

Alex left me at command to go to her office to get some work done while I went off to find Winn. He was at his usual desk when I arrived and when he turned he saw me.

"It's so nice to see you Kara." He said and got out of his chair and came over to me and wrapped me up in a big bear hug.

"It's been too long Winn." I said and clung to my good friend.

"How have you been?" He asked when he pulled away.

"Today is a good day. How are you doing? How's the DEO been with Supergirl down?" I said leaving it at that.

"We have been managing. Nothing major has happened since the accident which is surprising. But nonetheless nobody is complaining." Winn said filling me in on what I've been missing.

A little while later J'onn came down from his office to see me as well. We caught up a bit and he asked about how I'm feeling to which I gave the same answer I gave Winn. J'onn and I went into details about how things have going for the past couple of months while I've been laid up. There hasn't been much crime and if something major happened the called on the Guardian. J'onn also said that they haven't seen Lillian Luthor since my accident which is both good and unsettling at the same time.

After catching up with the two of them we started to make a list of possible suspects for my shooting. At first we thought that the person who did this was actually after Lena but since we found out that the bullet was made from kryptonite that theory went out the window. While we were there Alex wanted to get a scan of my back. I'm pretty sure that Lena has been sending her updates from the Estate but since I'm here Alex wanted to get one for herself.

Once I was done Alex looked it over. She also started to compare all of the pervious scans Lena has taken.

"Today you said you were having a good day right Kara?" Alex said.

"Yes, the first day in weeks were I've been able to be out and about moving myself." I answered.

"When you were with Lena she did her scans in the morning right? And that's when most of the pain would start?" Alex said.

"Yea, it would come in waves in the morning and depending on when it stopped would determine how the day would go." I answered.

"I think the bullet inside you is a kryptonite dispersion unit. See look at the difference in these." Alex said.

She went in deep with the science talk while I just watched her make notes and call Lena. They think that the reason why I'm having a good day today is because the device is out of kryptonite. I just went along with it while Lena and Alex talked science to each other. I got so bored super quick so I called Maggie to pick me up. Once I explained why I called she agreed to come get me.

Maggie and I left Alex at the DEO to continue her science experiments with Lena. Maggie and I actually went to the Alien Bar for a little. We had a drink and some food before going back to the apartment. Maggie mostly lives with Alex by now even though she still has her apartment near police headquarters. When she works nights she stays at her place because it's closer to the police station then Alexs'.

Maggie only carried my bag with her but let me do everything on my own. It was nice to actually have the strength to do things myself again. I just hope it would last. I don't like being dependent on others for my everyday needs. So I'm learning how to do things with just my arms. I'm going to need to build my upper body strength.

Alex came home a little while later and we just relaxed on the couch and watched movies the rest of the night. It was a nice change of pace. Maggie made some popcorn and Alex grabbed her candy stash and we had a movie night together.

When the movie was over we rolled onto another and after the second movie I must have fell asleep because the next thing I knew was it was morning. Sun was shining through the window and a puffy blanket was thrown over me. I wiped my eyes and looked around. Alex and Maggie were both asleep on the bed cuddled in each other's arms.

I really do hope that one day I can have a relationship like theirs'. The honestly and loyalty the two have for each other is second to none. They have a bond between each other that is unbreakable. They mellow each other out when the other is having a crazy or bad day. It's something you don't see often these days and I wish I can have that one day. Hopefully with Lena.

I let the love birds sleep in for a while as I made breakfast for all of us. I tend to be very good at making pancakes. Pancakes also happens to be the only thing I can make really well. So I just went to town making pancakes. At some point Alex and Maggie woke up as I was towards the end of my pancake making. They both eat a lot more than I thought they would so I had to make some more batter for pancakes for myself to eat.

When we were all done Maggie said she was going to do the dishes and Alex was going to take me home. Well, back to Lena's. Before we were going to the Luthor Estate Alex and I were going to stop by the DEO for yet another scan and some blood work, my favorite.

I didn't complain as I went into the CAT scan machine again or as Alex stuck me with some needles for my blood. When we were done Alex and I met the team in command for a few minutes. As of right now there are no leads as to who shot me expect for the usual suspects, Lillian Luthor being prime suspect number 1.

We even video conferenced with Clark in Metropolis. To my surprise Clark came to National City when I first got shot. He tried to help Alex and Lena with removing the bullet fragments but he was too shaky to help. Clark said he hasn't heard anything out of the usual when it came to threats against us. So that was a good sign.

When the call was over Alex and I actually returned to my apartment for a little bit. The place was still a mess but at least the couches aren't flipped over anymore. Alex and I spent a good few hours cleaning my place up. Alex said that she is going to call a friend of hers to repaint my apartment, one that doesn't ask questions and is discreet. We just pulled all of the Supergirl pictures off the wall.

Since I was going to be staying with Lena for the foreseeable future I packed a larger bag with clothes and other things I wanted to take with me. Once I collected my things Alex and I left my apartment for the Estate.

"Today is another good day?" Alex asked as we started to pull up the driveway of the Estate.

"Yes it is." I said and gave her a small smile. When I woke up this morning I wasn't in pain. I think that Alex was right that the bullet fragments ran out of kryptonite. 

When we pulled up to the front of the house Lena was waiting for us out front. She looked a bit refreshed and it looked like her skin had more color in it then it's had in a few weeks.

"Looks like your girl is waiting." Alex said.

"Don't start" I said and sighed as I hopping into the waiting wheelchair.

The moment I sat in the chair it felt like I got shot again. Searing pain went through my whole body and I screamed out in pain. I don't know where it is coming from but it felt like the bullet moved in my spine and is trying to slice right through it. I don't know how it happened but my laser eyes flared out. I tried not look at anything around and let the wave pass. My powers died out just as quickly as they came and I felt the cold hard floor beneath me.

The pain slowly died down but it was still very present as I opened my eyes and saw the blue sky above me.


	11. ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No song with this chapter but i think the contents makes up for it.

I remember staring at the sky for a little bit before Lena came into my field of vision. I can see her mouth moving but I couldn't hear a word she was saying. All I could hear was a ringing in my ears. Alex came into view next but just like Lena I couldn't hear her. I focused on Lena and tried to get my breathing under control. It wasn't working though, and my vision was fading to black. The last thing I remember was Lena's lips on mine and hearing her say "Come back to me".

When I woke up I was out of breath and under sunlamps once again. The pain was back and that's the only thing I could focus on.

"Kara look at me" Lena. My eyes found her and she did not look good herself.

"What's happening" I said trying to suck in the oxygen that was being pushed through the mask one of them place over my mouth.

"Your powers flared, Alex and I are trying to figure out why but you need to be strong right now Kara. I need you to fight it." Lena said. Another wave of intense pain rushed through me and I couldn't focus on her anymore. I could hear yelling in the background and I felt my body get turned over so I was now laying on my stomach. Everything went numb and all I saw was black again.

The next time I woke up it felt like my back was on fire. When I opened my eyes the room was dim and there was a lot of beeping going on. I tried to move the mask off my face but my hand was held by my side. Carefully I turned my head and found Lena sitting on my right. She was watching the monitors in front of her very closely while taking notes.

"Lena" I said. She didn't move, I don't think the words came out. I used all the strength I had to move my left hand to remove the mask.

That was when Lena felt me move. She turned her attention away from her notes and looked at me. She looked surprised to see me awake but she put the mask back on my face.

"Leave that on Kara don't move it." Lena said sternly.

"What happened?" I asked, everything was really hazy and I don't remember much.

"You had a power flare, a large one at that. Alex and I actually preformed surgery to remove a piece of the bullet that broke off and moved in your body. We think that when you got out of the car the movement pushed the bullet into your spine and broke a piece off and it was pressing against a nerve in your back. We think that the pain that you experienced caused the flare." Lena said.

I just sighed and nodded. Not much longer after that sleep took over me. The pain was to much to bare while conscious. I was in and out for the next few days. Alex and Lena have been by my side the whole time. They closely monitored me wouldn't let me do anything. Just moving the bed up was a challenge.

After about a week I finally started to feel more like myself. The pain in my back wasn't that bad anymore and I was able to start eating solid food again. With a lot of help from Lena she pushed me outside to soak up some sun for once. It was so nice to see the sun again after not seeing it for so long.

"Were you guys able to get the large bullet fragment that was pressing against my spine while you were in there?" I asked and turned to the pale woman sitting next to me.

"We tried. Alex tried to get it and so did I. The more we tried to pull it out the more it latched onto your muscles. We didn't want to run the risk of something happening to you if we tried to remove it without knowing what it could do to you. It's not a normal bullet that hit you. We now think the fragments that broke off was a shell to conceal a small kryptonite device. That's our only explanation right now. We took many pictures and ran some tests on it while we were in there but until we know the mechanics of it Alex and I thought it would be best to leave it in." Lena explained.

"So I'm still stuck in this thing." I said and moved forward a little in my chair.

"For the moment, you know I won't stop until you're standing beside me again." Lena said and gave me a look with such determination I knew nothing will stop her until her words are true. Lena isn't going to give up on me. That thought almost sent me to tears.

I couldn't say anything back to her because I was choked up. Lena went into more detail with that her and Alex did during the surgery even though I didn't really need to know. During the middle of her retelling Balthazar came out of the house and jumped into my lap. Lena freaked out and was going to remove the cat from me but I didn't let her. I've missed the fur ball and I wasn't going to let her take him away.

When she was done with her story we retreated inside and Mira had an early dinner ready for us. Lena and I ate in silence with the occasional comments back and forth. After lunch was done Lena and I went up to her room. She actually helped get me into the tub for a bath. It was a bit awkward because of the location of the stitches in my back I couldn't get wet. So the water was quiet low and Lena had to help me wash my hair.

After the long bath Lena helped me put on some pajama's and went to her bed. Lena laid with me for a while and I ended up falling asleep not long after getting in bed. When I woke up the sun was shining bright through the open window shades and Lena is sleeping soundly on my chest. This brought the biggest smile to my face and I carefully moved some hair off of her face.

I let her sleep. I didn't want to wake her because I know she has been running around trying to help me and hasn't been sleeping or taking care of herself like she should be. I don't know how much time passed but I believe I fell back asleep. When I woke up the second time Lena was just waking up. Once she realized she was sleeping on my chest Lena tried to get off of me but I wouldn't let her. My arm held her in place and I wouldn't let ger go.

"Kara I need to move." Lena said looking at me.

"You just need to stay here with me. In this moment Lena, please." I said giving her my best puppy dog eyes. Lena caved and snuggled back into my chest. I dared to leave a kiss on her forehead. After the extra affection Lena smiled wide into my chest and cupped my face.

"Thank you for coming back to me." Lena said quietly looking at me.

"Always" I said and nodded, loving the feeling of her hand holding my face.

Lena didn't say anything but just looking into my eyes, her hand never leaving my cheek. Her thumb gently rubbed my right cheek as I watched her eyes fall to my lips and back up again. After a few long seconds I brought my hand to the back of her neck. I pulled Lena up to me and planted my lips on hers.

Finally. The first time we've kissed and I wasn't dying. Lena kissed me back, hard. It felt like she has been waiting for this as much as I have been. I couldn't tell how long the kiss lasted but all I knew was that I didn't want it to stop. Lena straddled me and we didn't miss a beat. Lena pulled my bottom lip asking for entry and I accepted.

This woman. After a while Lena finally pulled away from my lips and opened her eyes. Her steal blue eyes were shining bright right now and I was pulled right in.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that." I said and ran my hand through her hair.

"The feeling is mutual." Lena said and gave me a smile. She tried to move off of me but my other arm held her in place above me.

"I want you here" I said.

"Kara it's not good for your back." Lena said and tried to move off of me again but I wouldn't let her. We are finally starting to figure this feelings thing out and I wasn't going to let this injury ruin that.

"Lena I am fine. Come here." I said opening my arms for her. I could see the battle Lena was having in her mind. She didn't want to listen to me but she caved. She wanted this.

Lena carefully settled in the crook of my arm and put her head on my chest again. We didn't speak for a while. At some point I think we both feel asleep. The next thing I knew the sun looked like to be rising behind the curtains. Lena didn't move at all from my arms. Carefully I kissed her forehead. Apparently I wasn't gentle enough though because Lena opened her eyes.

We didn't say anything for a while, both in our own world from yesterday. But all good things in life come to end an end and this one ended with Lena getting up from my hold to use the bathroom.

"I need to go to L Corp today for some meetings and a lot of paperwork to oversee, would you want to come with me?" Lena asked.

"Yes of course, anything to get out of this house, no offense." I said almost jumping out of bed.

"None taken. I thought you would want some time out of here and you are doing well so why not." Lena said and flashed me a smile before disappearing into her closet for her outfit to wear today.

I did the same and picked out a nicer pair of jeans and light red long sleeve shirt to wear. Before Lena finished getting ready she came over and helped me get dressed. Once I was dressed Lena returned to her closet to get ready while I went to the bathroom to finish myself off.

Once I was done I grabbed some things for me to do today while Lena is in meetings and put them into a backpack. Mira was waiting for us when we came downstairs that morning with breakfast. When Lena told her our plans for the day and Mira went to quickly make us some snacks and lunch to take with us to the office.

When Lena was ready to go we went outside to find a new car out front. This wasn't a car, it was a minivan actually.

"What's this?" I asked looking at her.

"The latest addition to my car collection. Thought it would be a good idea after what happened the last time you moved out of the car." Lena said as she opened the door for me to have a ramp slid out the door. I just sighed and took a deep breath to keep from crying.

I didn't say anything as I rolled myself inside the van and had Lena close the door behind me. We didn't say anything on the ride to L Corp because she could feeling the anger rolling off me in waves. When we got the L Corp Lena actually went to the back of the building and went right into the private parking lot.

Waiting right outside the door were two very large men. Looks like Lena is stepping up security. I didn't say anything as I rolled out of the van and followed behind her into the elevator up to her floor.

When the doors slid open Lena and I found Eve sitting at her desk typing away on her keyboard.

"Good morning Miss. Luthor we can start going over everything you have on your plate today whenever you're ready and your coffee is sitting on your desk. Good morning to you as well Kara, can I get you anything to drink?" Eve said as she followed us into Lenas' office.

"No thank you Eve." I said as she opened the door to Lenas' office.

When the door opened Lena stopped dead in her tracks. It was a good thing I was paying attention because if I wasn't I would have ran her over. I stopped and was about to say something when I looked up to see why she stopped.

"I've been trying to make an appointment but you haven't been returning my calls so I figure I just stop in."

Standing in front of Lena's desk was her mother, Lillian Luthor.


	12. eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No song again but cue the drama.

My blood ran cold as I stared down the devil herself. The door shut behind us but none of us moved. Lillian leaned back on Lenas' desk and didn't look happy.

"What are you doing here mother?" Lena asked trying to remain calm.

"I came because your brother is dying." Lillian said.

"I do not have time for Lexs' antics right now mother, I have a very long day ahead of me and it did not involve a surprise visit from you." Lena said and strolled over to her desk. She put the portfolio Eve gave her down on her desk and looked at her mother.

"This is not a game Lena; your brother is dying. At this point he doesn't have much longer to live. He is requesting to see you." Lillian said turning to face her daughter.

"How do I know you aren't lying to me? That this isn't some chess game because you need something from me." Lena said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Do you think I would make a joke about your brother's life?" Lillian said. I wanted to back out of the room to give them some privacy to let them speak but I couldn't do it. I didn't want to leave Lena alone with her mother.

"He is your favorite after all." Lena said and sat in her desk chair. Lillian rolled her eyes and rubbed her forehead.

"Lena please this isn't a game. Lex is dying, the doctors don't think he is going to live more than a few weeks at this point." Lillian said.

I know never to trust Lillian with anything she says but I'm finding it hard not to believer her. I think that Lena is starting to believe her as well.

"And what is my darling brother dying of?" Lena said as a frown started to take hold of her face.

"Cancer, it has spread to his brain and his body is shutting down. There isn't much anybody can do." Lillian said.

"And why does he want to see me?" Lena asked trying to distract herself with the piles of work waiting for her on her desk.

"Lena his last dying wish is to see you. You've stopped answering his calls years ago and he just wants one more conversation before this death. Here is all the information you need to set up a time with the prison, please call them." Lillian said and turned to leave us.

None of us really knew what to say. After the door closed behind Lillian I watched Lena for a moment. She looked over the information on the piece of folded paper she was given and let it drop on her desk. Eve left us alone after that saying she was going to push Lena's first meeting of the day back an hour.

Even though I know that Lena would rather cancel everything she had on her schedule today she knows she can't. Things have been backed up for her for a while since she hasn't really been here since my injury and she can't move these meetings.

Before Lena or myself could say anything the door to her office opened again and in walked Sam. She looked tense as she started to talk to Lena about the meetings she had today. I just rolled over to the white couch in the office and pulled out my laptop. I wasn't even going to try to move out of the chair because I don't want to have another episode on a day that I know is important to Lena. She has so much stuff going on and I can't get in the way today.

Lena and Sam took off to the boardroom for their first meeting of the day. While they were gone I started to do an internet deep dive. I haven't been watching the news and I don't really know what is going on in the world since my accident. One of the first articles I saw had a large headline that I couldn't get away from. "Where is Supergirl?"

It's been five months since the accident and Supergirl hasn't been seen since. I guess the public wondering what happened. "Did Supergirl abandon National City?" "What is going to happen if Supergirl doesn't come back?" I wanted to cry. Maybe I should run an idea by Lena for a story to run in CatCo.

That was a majority of my day. I spent a lot of time researching what has been going on in National City since Supergirl's disappearance. It has been kind of quiet since my accident and that's not a good sign. I think Lillian is planning something and I'm hoping this whole thing with Lex dying is actually true. I don't want to see Lena hurt by her family again.

Eve came in to check on me a few times during the day while Lena was in her meetings. I tried to tell her I was okay and didn't need her to get me anything but my stomach betrayed me and she ordered lunch. When it arrived Eve and I had lunch together in a smaller conference room down the hall from Lena's office. It was nice to see a bit more of L Corp then just Lena's office.

"I've been meaning to ask you Kara, how are you feeling?" Eve asked as she continued to eat her salad.

"Well I had a setback last week that kind of pushed some things back for me and put others into perspective." I said trying not to give a lot away about my health situation.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I know that Lena has been working hard at trying to help you get back on your feet." Eve said and wiped the corner of her mouth with the napkin she had.

"Yea she has been working hard that's for sure, she barely sleeps anymore." I let slip and I finished off a chicken finger.

"I'm not surprised. When work needs to be done that woman gives up everything." Eve said and pushed some of her salad around on.

"That's for sure." I said and attacked another chicken finger.

"I know that I probably shouldn't be telling you this but I think you need to know." Eve said and pushed her salad away.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Lena is trying create an exoskeleton to help you walk again." Eve said with a small smile on her face.

"What?" I asked trying to take that in.

"It's still in the very early phase of development but she is putting her best people on it and is testing a very early version of it right now." Eve said and closed the lid of what's left of her salad.

"I do have to say that I've never seen her so determined. She's really working hard on it. I also think that she might even have a crush on you." Eve said with a slight blush.

"You think so?" I asked trying to keep myself calm.

"Kara I've never seen that woman look at anybody the way she looks at you. She's also trying to do the impossible with this exoskeleton and making you walk again. The real question is if you share some of those feeling back?" Eve said and gave me a smile.

I took in what she had to say. I'm not dreaming. Somebody else sees Lena has interest in me. Rao please don't let me mess this up. I was going to say something when Lena and Sam joined us in the conference room for something to eat. Lena sat closely by my side and subtlety put her hand on my leg. Eve saw the motion and gave me a smirk before going back to her desk.

Lena and Sam were only sitting with me for a few more minutes before Eve came back in to tell them that there 1:30 appointment has arrived. They tried to shovel some more food down before they left for their next meeting. Once they were gone I started to clean up the mess that they left behind. In the middle of my cleaning Eve came back into the conference room and started to help. She actually tried to do it all herself but I wouldn't let her.

When the conference room was clean again Eve joined me in Lenas' office for a little while. Much to Eves protest I rolled out onto the balcony to get some sun since it was a nice day out.

"You and Lena would make an adorable couple." Eve said and took a seat in the patio chair Lena had out here.

"I really want to give things a shot with her." I confessed and bit my lip.

"Then now's the time to shoot your shot Kara. After your accident Lena wouldn't leave your side. When she did it was only for an hour at most. When you had your episode last week I've never seen Lena so distraught. Don't doubt her feelings Kara." Eve said and walked off the balcony.

I just sighed and looked towards the sun. This is my chance for happiness, I can't let it slip through my fingertips.


	13. twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is Another Night on Mars by The Maine.

After a long day at the office Lena finally finished her meetings. I actually ended up falling asleep on the couch because of how long the day was. I moved myself there after sitting in my chair all day. I wanted to lay down while I waited because I was getting tired and didn't want to fall asleep sitting up. Lena gently running her hand up and down my arm is what woke me.

Opening my eyes I found Lena sitting on the coffee table in front of me. She looked tired and drained as she ran her hand up and down my arm. I gave her a small smile as I rubbed my eyes trying to wake up a little.

"Are you ready to go home?" Lena asked.

"Very" I said and let Lena help me sit up. Once I was up I moved myself into the chair as Lena gathered the last of her things.

When she was ready we left the office. Lena and I were the only ones still there as we left. The building was eerie without another soul there. But soon enough we returned to the estate. Lena and myself went right up to bed. We barely made it to bed before falling asleep.

The next morning when I woke Lena was still asleep next to me. The sun was shining bright through the little crack of the shades and I was able to take in Lena. Her tank top strap was half way down her arm and her dark hair was a mess around the pillow. One thing I recently learned about Lena was that she didn't like to keep her hair up when she slept. I gently moved the hair covering her face to the side.

Once the hair was moved Lena's eyes slowly fluttered open. This morning her eyes are a bright blue color. I think this color is my favorite. Lena didn't say anything but just closed her eyes again and moved to lay her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around the sleepy woman and held her close. Not long after that I found myself falling back asleep.

The next time I woke up I found Lena sitting up in bed with a tray of food on her lap. When Lena saw I awake she gave me a smile and had me sit up before handing me my own plate of food. We ate breakfast together in bed while the tv was on in the background. The news was playing but I wasn't really paying attention. I was trying to think of the best way to bring up to Lena I want to go out on a date with her.

I guess there is no time like the present to bring it up. I finished off my food and wiped my mouth before looking at the woman next to me.

"Hey Lena what are you doing tonight?" I asked and moved my glasses trying to control my shaking hands.

"I didn't have any plans for today Kara, I kind of just wanted to relax today after such a long day yesterday, why do you ask?" Lena said and finished the piece of melon on her plate. Should I even ask now? Do it Kara, this is your chance.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight, with me, on a date." I said finally spiting it out.

Lena dropped her fork on her plate and turned her head to face me. Her face was void of emotion and I hated when she did that. It's hard to read her emotions on a good day because she was always so good at hiding them and when she put her mask on it was next to impossible.

"You want to go out on a date, with me?" Lena asked repeating my statement.

"Yes, I do" I said and swallowed the lump in my throat.

This was a total mistake. I don't know why I let Eve get in my head like this. I could very much so ruin my relationship with Lena and it was still a bit rocky after the Supergirl fallout.

"I would like that very much." Lena said and blushed. 

"You would?" I asked in shock and surprise.

"Yes Kara I would very much like to go on a date with you tonight." Lena said and gave me a smile.

I could die happy right now. I can't believe Lena said yes. I returned her smile and got out of bed to go to the bathroom to call Alex. I needed to tell someone. Alex was excited for me and wanted to know what we were going to do tonight. That is when I started to panic. I didn't have a plan. I didn't have anything planned because I didn't think Lena was going to say yes to this date. Now that she has, I have to come up with something fast.

After my little panic attack in the bathroom I asked Alex to pick me up from Lena's. When we hung up the phone I rolled back into Lena's bedroom to find her starting to get out of bed.

"Alex is going to pick me up shortly and I will see at 6 for our date tonight." I said.

"Why are you going to leave just to come back?" Lena asked and pushed her hair behind her distracting me.

"This is going to be a proper date Lena, one that includes me coming to pick you up for it later. So be ready for 6." I said sat up a bit straighter.

"As you wish Kara." Lena said with a smile and walked into the bathroom.

I pumped my fists in the air and rolled around the room to grab some things then left. Mira was sitting on the couch with Balthazar when I rolled out of the elevator. She looked up from the book she was reading and gave me a smile.

"Can I get you anything Kara?" She asked.

"No thank you Mira, I'm waiting for my sister to pick me up." I said and came over to the couch to pet the black and white cat.

"Lena isn't joining you on this outing?" Mira asked and sat on the edge of the couch.

"Uhm no, I will be back for her later in the day at 6 to pick her up for our date." I said with a blush on my face and small smile.

Mira wasn't able to say anything because the doorbell rang. Mira got up off the couch and answered the door with me following right behind her. As I expect Alex was waiting on the other side of the door for me. I followed my sister back to her car and got in the passenger seat to find Maggie sitting in the back.

"Little Danvers are you holding out on me?" Maggie said as I shut the door. Alex hushed her girlfriend clearly seeing the embarrassment on my face. But Maggie wouldn't let up until I told her about my feeling for Lena. Her and Alex both thought it was adorable as I told them what's been going on between with me and the Luthor.

On the way back to the apartment we stopped at the flower shop so I could get Lena some flowers. I went with a bouquet that had sunflowers, lilies and roses in it. I hope that she likes it. The rest of my afternoon was spent with my older sister trying to plan out my date. Due to my current state I was a little bit limited on what we could do. After a lot of back and forth between us I thought we could go to the Alien Bar for dinner and drinks and maybe go to a movie afterwards.

When I looked at the time I realized that I spent more time trying to plan this date then I should have. I only had an hour to get ready and I still had to shower. Right now I'm really missing my super speed. Alex and Maggie both helped me get cleaned up and dressed. I decided to go with a blue flannel shirt and a pair of jeans. Once I was ready I grabbed the flowers and got into the car. 

The ride back to Lena's was tense. Alex and Maggie were both having fun at my nerves. I don't think they understood how much I wanted this date to go right. I wanted so badly to be with Lena and they need to realize that.

Finally we got back to the estate and I tried to jump out of the car. Before I could get out though Alex put her hand on my arm.

"Before you go Kara, I just wanted to say something." Alex said, her mom voice coming out. "I want you to have fun tonight, I know the last couple of months haven't been kind to you and I know that Lena means a lot to you. If you have any problems call and I will be there as soon as I can." Alex said and gave me a small smile.

I just nodded to full of anxiety to give her a verbal answer. Maggie had my chair ready for me when I opened the door. Once I was settled Alex and Maggie both waved at me. I rolled up the driveway and knocked on the large front door and waited. I didn't have to wait long though because Lena pulled the door open a few second after I knocked.

"Hi" I said taken back a bit by how good she looked. Safe to say casual Lena is my favorite. Lena is dress in dark skinny jeans with a light green top and leather jacket. Her hair was down in waves and black slightly worn converse were on her feet.

"Hi Kara" Lena said with a smile on her face.

"These are for you." I said and gave her the flowers I had resting on my lap.

"They are beautiful thank you, do you want to come in?" She asked.

"Sure" I said.

I followed Lena inside and I saw Sam sitting on her couch. A stack of paper sat on the coffee table along with Balthazar the cat.

"Hi Kara" Sam said with a knowing smirk on her lips and started to move some of the papers around.

"Hi Sam." I said and followed Lena into the kitchen were Mira was standing behind the sink. Lena gave Mira the flowers and she started to put them in a vase.

Lena and I just looked at each other a little bit long before we heard Sam call for her in the living room. When we got back there Sam was reading over a piece of paper in her hand.

"Are you guys going to go out on your date or are you going to stand there staring at each other all night?" Sam asked and pushed Balthazar off of a piece of paper she needed next.

"Yes, we are going Sam. Clean that mess off my coffee table before you leave." Lena said and grabbed her shoulder bag from the far end of the couch.

"Have fun you two." Sam said and smirked at us as Mira came to join Sam on the couch.

Lena held the door open for me as we left the Estate. Since I was still in this chair, I forgot that Lena had to drive us. I gave her direction to the bar and Lena put me in charge of playing some music for the ride. I ended up putting my phone on shuffle and tried to avoid playing any songs from musicals, which I came to realize I had an obscene about of. Carly Rae Jepsen song Run Away With Me came on and I turned the volume higher. Lena looked at me as I belted out the song in between giving her directions.

Towards the end of the song Lena joined in with me. That song lead to a second sing along to Call Me Maybe and it broke the ice between us. We actually stayed in the car to finish the song out before going into the bar. The bar was a bit busy tonight with it being a Friday. Lena and I sat towards the back corner of the place at a table and order a beer each.

"Who would have thought, a Luthor and Super out on a date." Lena said after taking a sip of her beer.

"It's still hard to believe that its possible for the both of us to be sitting at the same table enjoying each other's company. I know your brother would have a fit." I said and drank some of my own beer. I need to be careful with this stuff, without my powers I can get really drunk really quick.

"A fit? He would probably drop dead if she saw this." Lena said with a laugh then grimaced at the reality hitting her.

"Have you thought about seeing him?" I asked gently knowing this is a touchy subject for her.

"Yea, I think I'm going to go and see it for myself, I still can't believe Lillian's words." Lena said and took a large swig of her drink.

The waitress came over and I ordered us a few different appetizers for us to pick at and another round of drinks trying to take Lena's mind off of what's going on with her brother. I dropped the subject of her family and asked her about her meetings yesterday. Lena didn't go into great details about it but she said everything went the way it should have.

The food came out a little while later and Lena and I dug in. We both talked a bit more about our upbringing. I didn't really know too much about her childhood before this and Lena let me in. It was nice to get to know this side of Lena. The fun, carefree side. It looks good on her and I look forward to seeing it more often.

The drinks kept following and we ordered a lot more food since it seems like neither of us ate today because of our nerves for this date. Getting to know Lena as a person was a beautiful thing. Towards the end of the night I saw Alex and Maggie sitting at the bar watching us.

"We have company" I said to Lena and nodded towards the bar. Lena carefully looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes.

"We should go over to them" Lena said and finished off her fourth beer.

"No, we are having a really nice night together and I don't want them to ruin it. Let's pretend they aren't there." I said annoyed with my overprotective sister.

"If that's the play you want to make then sure babe." Lena said and finished off another French fry.

That statement right there made me blush so hard. Lena and I finished off the remaining food we had and looked over to the bar again. This time we actually found all of my friend and Sam sitting with Maggie and Alex now. I just rolled my eyes and thought now would be a good time to sneak out of here.

Lena and I tried to get out of the bar unseen but that didn't happen as Maggie started to catcall us. They all started clapping wishing us a good night as Lena and I hurried out of the bar. Once outside I started laughing and I couldn't stop. Lena had to push me to the car as I was still laughing. Lena joined in once we got there and it took a bit to stop.

"That was one of the best dates I've ever been on." Lena said when the laughter died down.

"Really?" I asked wiping away the happy tears that leaked out of my eyes.

"Yes Kara, I'm really happy that you asked me out." Lena said and leaned against her car looking at me.

"Well I'm happy you appected." I said and gave Lena a large smile.

Lena bit her lip and looked at me. God I want out of this chair. I just want to pull her into me and kiss her. I rolled myself closer to the woman and took her hand in mine. I don't know what was going through Lena's mind right now. She had her mask on again and I didn't like it. I raised my other hand and put it on Lena's thigh to pull her onto my lap.

Lena wasn't excepting it and basically fell into my lap but I held her. I wasn't going to let her fall.

"Whoa" Slipped from Lena's lips as she settled onto my lap.

"I'm not going to let you fall." I said quietly has I held the woman on my lap.

"It's too late for that" Lena whispered back. My eyes searched hers for the meaning behind her words. Did she mean what I think she meant?

I didn't have much time to think about it because Lena cupped my cheek with her hand and planted her lips on mine.


	14. thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little peak at what is going on in Lena's mind. I didn't write in Lena's POV often so here is your little peak. Song for this chapter is Pretend it's Okay by Little Mix.

Lena's POV:

We spent a lot of time talking and getting to know each other a little bit deep then before. With the drinks that kept flowing it made everything a bit easier. When we saw that all of our friends were sitting at the other end of the bar watching us I felt like it put a bit of pressure on me. I didn't like the feeling of being watched when I was trying to have a moment with Kara. But she kept me in the moment. I focused on her and us and our little bubble and pushed them out of my mind to focus on the beautiful woman in front of me.

As we were leaving the only thought going through my mind was I didn't want this night to end. I felt free to finally be myself with Kara. There are no more secrets between us and it was refreshing.

When I was leaning against my car, I wished with all of my might that Kara could stand from that chair and pull me into her. After waiting for what felt like forever, reality was Kara wasn't going to be able to stand on her own any time soon. That thought almost send tears to my eyes, but I needed to pull it together. Out of the blue Kara reached out and grabbed my hand to hold in hers, then other hand grabbed my thigh. The touch sent a shock through me and I awkwardly fell into Kara's lap.

"Whoa" Slipped from my lips as I settled onto Kara's lap.

"I'm not going to let you fall." Kara said quietly has she held me on her lap.

"It's too late for that" I answered.

I bit my lip and cupped Kara's cheek pulling her to me, sealing our lips. Kara pulled away first biting my lip as she moved away a little bit, her chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

"I've always wanted to do that." She said in a whisper.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Bite your lip like that." Kara said with a smile before she pressed her lips against mine again.

The second kiss we were rudely interrupted by our friends who discovered we left the bar. They all were cheering from the door and whistling from just outside the door to the bar. Kara and I pulled away and blushed madly.

"Lena if you break my sisters' heart just know they won't be able to find your body." Alex threatened as the group retreated into the bar. Maggie had to pull her girlfriend back inside at the end.

I believed Alex but I have no intentions on hurting Kara. I would cherish every moment I can spend with the beautiful woman I'm allowed. Once all was quiet, I suggested we return to the Estate for the night. Kara agreed and we got in the car to go. At first Kara was concerned with the amount of alcohol I had already tonight and thought it would be better is we got one of our friends to take my car home. I disagreed and told her a few stories about my wild nights out when I was younger.

Kara had a good laugh as I finished the drive home. That night I went to sleep with the biggest smile on my face and an adorable kryptonian in my arms. The next morning when I woke up Kara was still in the same place she was last night, tucked in the crock of my neck. I gave her a kiss on the forehead and carefully slid out from under her to avoid awaking her up. Once I made sure she wasn't going to wake up I started my morning routine and got ready for the day. When I was done, I wrote Kara a little note and left it on my pillow for her to find when she wakes up.

Mira was awake and waiting in the kitchen with breakfast already made and my coffee in a to-go cup.

"How was your date?" Mira asked and knowing smile on her face.

"It was one of the best of my life." I said honestly and quickly ate the eggs she made me.

"It's so nice to see you this happy Lena." Mira said and came around the island to give me a side hug and kiss on the forehead.

"It's nice to be genuinely happy for once Mira." I said and hugged her back.

"Where is your other half then?" She asked and adjusted my suit jacket.

"Asleep still, probably will be for a little bit, I need to run an errand and I rather go early." I said and stood up to grab my things.

"And if she asked where you went?" Mira asked and put my dirty dish in the sink.

"L Corp for a pop-up meeting I couldn't get out of. If I'm not back by this evening, please call Alex Danvers and give her this." I said and gave Mira a sealed envelope.

"I don't like this Lena." She said and helped onto the envelope.

"Neither do I but it's better this way. She will know what to do. I will see you tonight Mira." I said and took my keys off the counter.

I rather only to involve people when things went wrong. Leaving that note behind for Alex is my worst case scenario. The drive to the prison was long, longer then I thought. After reading the note from my mother I found out the reason the state moved Lex to a prison farther away is because of his illness. This prison has better care system and is more capable of handling sick inmates.

Pulling up to the prison I left everything in my car. The only thing I took with me was the slip of paper Lillian gave me and my paper coffee cup. When the guard saw me, they rushed me through security and brought me back right away to Lex's cell. Well it isn't really a cell anymore. My brother is so sickly that he is laying in a hospital bed connected to all sorts of IV and drips.

Seeing him like this, almost lifeless, put a sour taste in my mouth and almost moved me to tears. I held it together and sat in the plastic chair that was next to his bed. I didn't want to touch him. I felt like if I did, his hand would disintegrate before me. I think he felt another presence in the room because Lex opened his eyes.

"What a pleasant surprise." Lex said quietly.

"I heard you were dying, I had to come see for myself." I answered.

"Mother paid you a visit." Lex said and moved himself up in bed a bit.

"She did, gave me your information about this new place." I said and took the paper from my jacket pocket to hold in my hand.

"I'm happy you're here Lena, it's been too long since I've seen you last." Lex said and coughed into his hand.

"The last time I saw you was your trial where you killed the jury and the judge." I said trying to keep my anger at a minimum.

"That sounds about right." Lex answered.

"Why did you want to see me?" I answered wanting to return to the blonde woman I left in my bed this morning.

"I wanted to make amends Lena, I don't have much time left and I don't want to leave things unsettled between us." Lex answered as a guard came into the room with a nurse.

The nurse came over to the bed and helped Lex get into a sitting position and gave him medication. She checked on his IVs and drips then left us again. The guard stayed though, right outside the door.

"Is that true?" I asked not believing a word that came out of his mouth.

"Yes Lena, I know that we haven't seen eye to eye lately but there was a point when we were the best of friends, I wanted to try and get back to that point in the limited time I have left." Lex proposed.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yes Lena." Lex said and pointed over to the corner of the room.

I followed Lex's finger and found a chess set sitting on a table. I sighed and went over to it and brought it back to the bed. Lex started to set up the board when I spoke.

"Are you really dying?" I asked still finding it hard to believe all of this.

"Why would I be in here if I wasn't?" Lex said as he finished setting up the white pieces.

"Some scam to get out of maximum security and plan an escape, I wouldn't be surprised if you have your minions waiting in the wings for the most opportune moment to get you out of here." I said.

After Lex finished setting up the board he pushed the table a little bit towards me so we could both be close to the board. I switched the board around and made my first move, white pawn to B4.

"Lena, nobody is coming to get me. The only person who has come to visit me is mother and even though I did pay off some guard to look the other way for her to visit, that is the only scandals thing I have done in a while." Lex said and made his first move black pawn to E3.

I watched my brother studying the board. I still don't want to believe him, but he did have a point. If he wanted to get out of here, he would have already. This facility isn't that fortified at all and it wouldn't take much to overpower the guards at the gate. But I tried to put that thought away as I focused on game in front of me.

Lex and I didn't really speak much, we just played our game. When we started to near then end of our game Lex started asking me questions.

"How is L Corp doing?" He asked as he moved his bishop across the board to take one of my rooks.

"Well at the moment, still cleaning up the mess Morgan Edge left for me when he tried to kill a bunch of innocence kid and myself and take down L Corp." I answered while moving my pawn to take out his bishop.

"I heard a bit of gossip this past week, that Kara Danvers star reporter for CatCo magazine was involved in a horrific car accident that left her paralyzed from the waist down. I know she is a friend of yours, how are you holding up?" Lex said as he moved his king.

My breathing hitched as the thought of my next two moves went out the window. After Kara was shot Alex released a statement that Kara was in a car accident that left her in her current condition not wanting anybody to keep looking into what happened to her sister. I wasn't expecting him to bring Kara up at all.

"I'm guessing you and mother spoke more about me then I thought." I answered trying to deflect. 

"Yes well, I wanted to see how my darling sister is doing because she never returns my calls or letters." Lex said turning his attention to me.

"She will be okay." I gave a short answer hoping he would return his attention to the game.

"I bet you are doing everything you can to help her recover. I heard you were doing some testing on my exoskeleton from the Lexo suit, trying to retrofit it for her." Lex said his interest in the game lost.

"Did you invite me here to play 20 questions about my friends or to actually try and make amends before you die?" I asked trying to think about everyone who knew i was working on that project.

"My dear sister, just because I'm in these walls doesn't mean I don't have people on the outside working for me still. I also find it quiet odd that since Kara had her accident there have been no sightings of Supergirl."

My blood ran cold. All thoughts on the chess game were abandoned with his statement. Does he know who Supergirl is? That she is currently sleeping in my bed.

"What are you getting at Lex." I asked taking a second to putting my mask back on.

"Luthor's and Super's aren't meant to be together Lena, something you need to learn before Kara has another accident." Lex said.

"If I found out that you had a hand in what happened to Kara, you'll be wishing the cancer killed you." I said and moved my queen across the board to take his king.

"Check mate" I said before getting up from the chair leaving Lex.

After leaving the prison I drove straight to the DEO. I needed to speak with Alex about what just happened. I know that my brother has and will always hate the Man of Steel, but I didn't think through at how much his hatred of him would overlap to Supergirl. I went around to the back entrance to the DEO and used the keycard Alex gave me from when Kara was still here.

Finding Alex wasn't hard. She was in the medical wing looking over Kara's latest scans. When I pushed the door open Alex changed over all the screens and looked who walked in. Seeing it was me Alex looked a bit surprised.

"You'll never guess where I just was." I said as Alex put Kara's scans back up.

"In bed with my sister?" Alex quipped and smirked.

"Well yes but that was earlier, I just came from visiting Lex." I said and rubbed my temple.

"Why were you with that mad man?" Alex said in a disapproving tone.

"He's dying, well everyone says he is dying but I still don't believe it. But my mother delivered a message that he wanted to make amends and see me before he does kick the bucket and I went to see him. Long story short, I think he is the one behind what happened to Kara, I think Lex planned it out and had someone execute it. That and I think there is a mole in CatCo and in L-Corp working for him."


	15. fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No song with this chapter but a little bit more of Lena's POV before we go back to Kara's.

Lena's POV: 

Alex didn't say anything for quite a while. She just stared at me and started pacing around the room.

"What?" Was the first thing Alex said to me as she stopped pacing.

"I think Lex did this, and he has moles working in CatCo and L-Corp providing him with information. He also knows that Kara is Supergirl." I said unsure of how she will take it. I firmly believe what she said at the bar last night.

"So basically, you went to see your dying brother who not only knows my sisters secret identity but basically confessed to trying and almost succeeding in killing her." Alex said. I could see it in her eyes she is about ready to explode.

"Yes" I answered.

"Where is Kara now?" Alex asked going over to the computer to take down the scans.

"She is at the Estate with my house keeper why?" I asked.

"Do you not get how much danger she is in right now? We need to move her to safe house. The longer she stays with you the more danger she is in." Alex said and started typing away.

"Where do you want to move her? She needs to be somewhere with high level security that is also equipped to handle any medical issue that might come up." I said and watched her work.

"We need to bring her here. This is the safest place for her to be right now." Alex said and continued to ignore me.

"Kara is not Rapunzel Alex! We can't lock her away in a tower and throw away the key! Bringing her here will do her more harm than good mentality. The things we should be focusing on right now is finding out who the mole is and getting that bullet out of Kara's spine." I said raising my voice.

Alex didn't say anything for a few minutes. She just looked very angry and picked up her cell phone. Alex barked some orders to someone and slammed her phone down on her desk.

"We are going to be here for a while coming up with a plan to get the bullet out of Kara back then so I suggest you get comfortable."

Kara's POV:

Waking up I had the biggest smile on my face thinking about my date last night. Spending the night with Lena was more than I could have ever hoped it to be. Yes, it was a bit awkward at first, but we pushed through it with some help from the alcohol. It was all worth it when I was rewarded with a kiss from Lena Luthor at the end of the night. I was a bit annoyed at our friends for interrupting the moment, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Having them see it made it all real, that this was real and I wasn't dreaming.

Who would have thought that in my weakest moment Lena Luthor would be the reason for my happiness? Though all good things had to come to an end. When I woke and turned to find Lena, her side of the bed was empty. I was a bit surprised, but I found a note that she left on her pillow with my name on it.

My dearest Kara, I'm sorry for not being next to you when you woke but an important meeting popped up with investors from Japan and I cannot push it. I don't know how long it will last but know as soon as I'm done, I will come home to you. Thank you for giving me one of the greatest nights of my life. See you soon ~Lena.

The life of dating a CEO. I figure this won't be the last time this is going to happen. I wasn't going to let this get to me. Mira was waiting for me when I made my way downstairs with a big breakfast when I made it to the kitchen. When I asked her if she saw Lena this morning, she told me the same thing the note Lena left for me said. An important business meeting came up that she couldn't get out of and she would be back later in the afternoon. I just ate the breakfast she prepared and rolled into the den to a smaller bookcase Lena had there. This book case held no science textbooks, surprisingly, but held romance and mystery novels. I grabbed the worn copy of The Girl On The Train and made my way to the glass door of the patio. The sun was shining bright and I thought it would be good to get outside and sit in it's rays for a while. 

I spent most of my day sitting outside on the patio reading. This novel sucked me in from the start and I didn't want to put it down. Mira came out in the afternoon and delivered me a sandwich for lunch and I forgot about it for a long time. Only when my stomach started rumble did I realize I should put the book down and eat. When I finally put the book down I scarfed down the sandwich.

Looking around the land Lena had I could tell that it was starting to get later in the day. I grabbed my phone off the side table and saw I had no new messages from Lena. I guess her meeting went longer then she thought it would. Slowly I moved back into the wheel chair and grabbed everything I brought outside.

Mira is sitting on the couch when I rolled inside. When she saw me she came right over and grabbed the empty plate from my lap.

"Mira have you heard from Lena today?" I asked and put my book down on the coffee table.

"No, but that's normal for her if she is in meetings. I usually don't hear from her unless she has a request for dinner or if she is going to the penthouse for the evening. She should be back soon though." Mira answer as she cleaned off the plate I brought back inside.

I didn't say anything back to Mira but just rolled back to the living room. My phone was sitting on top of the book and I grabbed it to send Lena a text. I didn't want to sound to clingy but I was curious if I was going to see her today. Hey Lena I hope your meeting is going well was just wondering when you would be coming home so I know when to start making dinner. And send.

Just as the little delivered appeared on my message the front door opened and in walked Lena. She looked stressed and tired from her long day.

"Hey I just texted you to see when you would be home." I said and gave her a smile.

"Perfect timing then darling, give me like ten minutes to get out of this suit and I'll be right down." Lena said and kissed my forehead before slipping her heals off and went right upstairs. Balthazar hopped into my lap and made himself at home as we waited for Lena to come downstairs.

When she came back downstairs Lena looked a little more relaxed but not by much. Lena came over to me and sat next to me on the couch and sighed.

"I'm so happy to come home to you, I've had a long day." Lena said starting to unwind.

"How was your meeting?" I asked and picked the cat up from my lap to place on Lena's.

"Too long and something that could have been handled over the phone, but it was a good meeting that will set up a satellite office in Japan along with starting a new business venture." Lena said and smiled as the cat curled up on her lap and made himself at home.

Mira came into the living room a few minutes later and gave Lena a glass of wine and gave me a glass of water and asked what we wanted for dinner. That's when Lena said she thought I was making dinner and I almost spit out my water forgetting that I said I was going to make dinner. Lena laughed at my reaction and I blushed as I wiped the water off my chin. When she realized I had nothing ready for dinner we just decided to order Chinese food. After giving Lena a lengthily order for myself she placed her own order.

While we waited for the food to arrive Lena and I just talked about our date last night. Both of us were a little embarrassed about how our friends came out of the bar at the end of the night to yell out congratulations to us. It was just a surreal moment for us to have where we were finally ourselves.

After a while of us just talking about our night out the doorbell rang and Lena got up to get it. When she returned two other people were with her.

"I was craving Chinese so I figured I would just bring over a lot." Alex said with Maggie in tow.

I was a little shocked to say anything as Alex and Maggie started to take the food out of the bags they had. My hunger took over my curiosity as to why they were here as I started to devour my food. When we were finishing our food Alex and Lena gave each other a look and sighed. Something is going on there. When I looked at Maggie she didn't look happy.

"So, after my meeting today I went to see Alex at the DEO to show her what I've been working on. After a lot of discussion and some changes I wanted to show it to you." Lena said and wiped her hand on her sweats.

I didn't say anything as Lena and Alex went outside to get something. Maggie didn't want to look at me as they were outside. It took them a few minutes but they came back with a backpack.

"You wanted to show me a backpack?" I asked confused.

"It's not just a backpack Kara, it's Lex's exoskeleton, I've been retrofitting it for you." Lena explains.

"What's it supposed to do?" I asked as Lena put it down on the table in front of me.

"It can help you walk again." Lena said.


	16. fifteen

It's been a week since Lena showed us the exoskeleton. I've been trying for the past 6 days to walk again and it hasn't happened yet. Since I was shot, I haven't use any of the muscles in my legs and because of that, it's making it harder for me to use the backpack. It also doesn't help that this exoskeleton weighs 25 pounds.

Lena has hired one of the best physical therapists she can find in National City. Brad has been coming over every day since Lena brought home the exoskeleton. He is definitely kicking my but back into shape. One thing I learned is that from not having my super strength anymore I have to work out every day to build my muscles up again.

Alex has been warry of me working out. She doesn't like that I'm moving around this much and is afraid that if I move to much the bullet in my back is going to move again. She has come to the estate a few times to watch what Brad has been doing with me and she even had him change some of the exercises because she didn't like the movements I was making.

Lena on the other hand has been in and out of the estate. Sam has been working her hard with pressing L Corp matters. I haven't really seen much of her this week. I've only really seen her in bed and at breakfast. Lena also mentioned to me that she needs to go to a dinner party for some important business partners of hers and asked me to go as her date. I was a little surprised that she didn't want to take Sam with her to possibly make some business deals while she is there. When I questioned her about it she said that she wants me there and to have a good night out, and our second date. That's when I really agreed to go with her.

So I have been working hard with Brad to hopefully be able to wear the exoskeleton to the dinner. Now that I have been given this chance to possibly get out of the chair, I've been doing everything I can. Even though Brad doesn't want to push me too hard I have been asking him to. I don't want to wait to walk again and I want to try.

After the first three times of trying to walk with the skeleton Brad hasn't put it back on me. I fell under the weight of the skeleton and he doesn't want to put it back on until I can handle standing with a weighted backpack.

The next week came and went with a lot more strength training. Brad has me wearing the weighted backpack all the time now. He has increased the weight and slowly but surely I feel myself getting stronger. Now I am able to stand fully with the full 25 pounds on my back. Tomorrow will be the day Brad will put the backpack on me to try using it again and I'm excited.

Brad left our session a bit early today and I was fine with it. Lena came home early from L Corp and I was excited to see her home early. Today we actually had dinner together shared with large smiles and big laughs. Lena gave Mira the night off and the house was quiet.

"How has Brad been treating you?" Lena asked as we finished our meals.

"Good, I want him to push me harder but he doesn't want to go to hard. Tomorrow we are going to try the exoskeleton. I really think tomorrow will be the day I walk again." I answered and finished the last little bit of the wine I had in my glass.

"Tomorrow? I have a meeting I can't get out of and I want to see it happen. Wait here." Lena said and got out of her chair almost tripping over the cat. I could help but laugh as I watched the girl I'm falling for stumbled down the hall.

Lena returned a few moments later with the backpack in her arms. She handed it over to me and pulled me away from the table. Lena ran pushing me along as we made our way to the training room in the basement.

"You're not going to walk tomorrow; you're going to walk tonight." Lena said and turned on all the lights. I didn't say anything as Lena got all of the equipment together.

I put the backpack on and strapped it around my chest as Lena came over to me after she put foam mats down around the bars.

"You ready?" She asked looking hopeful.

"Yes" I said nervous as ever.

"Good so you are going to need to hold yourself up as the exoskeleton expands across your back and down your legs. So whenever you're ready I'll help you up." Lena said.

I just nodded and took a second. I didn't want to get my hopes up super high if I fall. With all of the psychical therapy sessions I've had Brad has also talked to me about the possibility that this exoskeleton wont work. I just don't want to fail in front of Lena. She still feels responsible for me getting shot and I don't want to let her down after she spent so much time and money getting me back to this point.

So I'm never going to know if this crazy backpack works if I'm still sitting in this chair am I? With one more look into Lena's eyes I grabbed onto the bars in front of me and pushed myself up. Lena helped me get my feet under me and once I was standing Lena flipped the switch on the shoulder strap of the backpack.

The backpack hisses to life and straightens my back to its normal position. Then two long metal rods extend from the bottom of the backpack down my legs to my feet. Once the red light turned green around the switch I looked at Lena. She gave me a small smile and nod.

"Whenever you are ready darling." Lena said and pulled away from me. I flashed her a nervous smile and looked down at my legs. Metal rods are now wrapped around them and I didn't want to move.

"Shift some of your weight to your legs darling, you're straining your arms." Lena said quietly noticing my white knuckle grip on the bars.

I took another deep breath and nodded at Lena. Okay Kara, now is your time to shine. Just like Brad taught you, slowly put some weight on your legs. You aren't going to fall. And even if you do, Lena put the mats out so it will be a soft landing. Kara breath, you've got this.

"You've got this." I said out loud as I willed my right leg to move. Then it did. My right leg moved forward with a small step and I almost cried. Okay Kara focus, now you need to move the left. I shifted my weight again and moved my left leg forward. I did it.

Right, left, right, left, right, left, right, left. I made it to the end of the beam. I made it to the end of the beam. I looked up at Lena and saw she has tears pooling in her eyes as do I. Now here is the real test. Slowly I loosened my grip on the bars and let go. When I had my balance I took my next step, and then another, and then I was standing right in front of Lena.

The tears she had in her eyes fell and I pulled her into my arms. Lena did it. I'm walking again.


	17. sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is Tell Her You Love Her by Echosmith. I had this song playing in the background while writing the bathroom sense and thought it fit perfectly.

After a lot of tears and a lot more steps around the basement Lena and I called it a night. Mira ended up coming down in the basement when she heard all the yelling and saw me standing and she started crying too. Once I was sitting again Lena showed me one of the computers she had in the basement and showed me the video of me walking. I recorded a bit of the video and sent it off to Alex for her to see. It wasn't too long after I sent the video that Alex called me screaming in excitement. She wanted to come over now and see me walk again but we tabled it for tomorrow when Brad comes.

When we got upstairs I really wanted to shower because I felt hot from all the exercise. 

"Do you need help darling?" Lena asked as she walked into the bathroom.

"I was going to take a bath if you want to join me." I said and turned to face her. Lena didn't say anything but blushed like crazy. She left the bathroom and returned when I turned off the water.

This time when she walked into the bathroom she was only wearing a silk robe that stops mid-thigh. My hand slipped from the faucet as I took in the gorgeous woman standing in front of me.

"Is it ready?" She asked walking closer to me.

"Yea" I barely got out.

Lena didn't say thing else to me. She just helped me out of my clothes and into the bathtub. Once I was settled she let her robe fall and climbed in the tub in front of me. Lena moved back in the tub and rested her body against mine. I could barely contain myself. Lena Luthor is naked in the tub with me. Her naked body is pressed up against mine. Oh Rao.

"Kara you need to breath." Lena said and giggled.

"What?" I asked still too distracted to understanding what she is saying.

"Take a deep breath with me." Lena said and I followed her breathing.

"Sorry" I said once I focused a bit more.

Lena turned in the tub a bit so she could look at me. Her hand came up and cupped my cheek making me look her in the eyes.

"Why are you apologizing?" She asked.

"This is new for me." I said and tried not to blush.

"With another woman or in general?" Lena asked.

"With a woman and just this means more Lena. Like we fit together like puzzle pieces, like I feel like this is where I'm meant to be. Here with you, naked in the tub, Supergirl or not I'm meant to be with you. I know that everything started because of a lie and I'm still sorry about that but I want you to know how much I care about you and want to be with you. I don't know how you feel about labels and stuff when it comes to being in relationships but I want you to be mine and only mine. Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked.

Lena's mask slipped back into place. I could read her expression anymore. Why did I just pour my heart out to this girl when she has already ripped it to shreds. I was slowly just taping it back together and now it's all about to fall apart again.

Before my spiraling could get worse Lena leaned in and kissed me, hard. She pressed me back into the tub and I almost slipped under the water because the force of the kiss was so unexpected. Lena settled us as I deepen the kiss. My arms pulled her into me and I wouldn't let go. The kiss lasted a bit long and I couldn't breathe anymore. Slowly I pulled away from the girl I'm falling for and rested my forehead against her.

"Yes I'd love to be your girlfriend darling." Lena said and rubbed my cheek.

I almost didn't believe her. We have been through so much together and I can't believe she is giving me this chance to love her. I know I'm not going to let her down or lie to her ever again. I won't betray this trust that she is putting in me. We didn't stay in the bath much longer as the water was getting cold.

Once we got out Lena and I showered in the stall shower she has, well it's more like a small bedroom in size. When we were both clean we got out and finished our nightly routines. After we were done we settled into bed and Lena laid on her side to look at me.

"What?" Wanting to know why she was looking at me like this. It was a new emotion that I haven't seen on her before.

"I just wanted to admire my girlfriend a little more before we sleep." Love. That's the new emotion. It's something I've never seen from Lena before. I almost got chocked up. I gave her a smile and pulled her close to me to kiss her.

"Thank you for giving me this chance." I said after I pulled away.

"Don't make me regret this." Lena said.

"You won't." I said. I fell asleep with a smile on my face for the first time since I've been shot.

The next day when Brad came over and saw the video he was a bit shocked that the backpack worked and annoyed that I didn't wait for him to try it. It didn't last long because Alex and Maggie came barreling down the basement stairs with Mira in tow to watch me walk again. They stuck around all day and watched as Brad had me do different movements with the exoskeleton.

By the time he left for the day I was exhausted. Brad really pushed me hard to try and be more confident with walking on my own. Alex and Maggie hung out all day with me and even after Brad left. Mira ended up making us a big dinner and stayed with us to eat it.

I ended up spilling the beans about Lena and I when we started drinking. Mira wasn't surprised about the news seeing as she's been here to watch us this whole time. Alex and Maggie were excited for me and Maggie owed Alex some money because apparently they bet on when we would end up getting together.

That's the moment Lena came home. She looked drained from her long day at L Corp but when she saw my sister and Maggie she perked up a bit. Alex and Maggie didn't stay for much longer because they noticed how tired Lena was. After they left Lena and I went up to bed.

The rest of the week was like this. Brad came over and worked me to the bone and Lena would come home late after a long day at L Corp. She was finally catching up on all of the work she missed while she was out and I wasn't happy about the late nights she's been pulling. Twice this week she ended up staying at the penthouse because it was so late she didn't want to drive all the way out to the estate. I just had to let it go and had Balthazar sleep on Lena's side of the bed. 

But finally the weekend rolled around and Lena and I were still attending the charity function. I was excited to get to spend the night with her and see a bit more of her life outside of L Corp. She is one of the more philanthropic business owners I've come in contact with while working at CatCo as a reporter. This charity dinner was actually for the children's hospital where all those kids went to that were poisoned by the lead. The funds raised here tonight will benefit the hospital and the new child oncology ward they want to build.

Alex came over early that morning to help me get ready for the event. I didn't really want to see Lena until we were going to leave because I know she is going to be wearing something magnificent and I wanted to be surprised. So Alex and Maggie came over to help me do my hair and makeup and to get dressed. I haven't thought about what I was going to wear tonight because I really wanted to go in a dress. But I didn't want to be sitting in this chair in a dress all night.

So I went shopping with Alex two weeks ago and I found this blue jump suit that is the color of my super suit and I knew I had to get it. I haven't worn the suit since the accident I have missed it. I've missed being able to fly through the sky and save people. So I thought this would be a great idea to bring Supergirl back to me.

I will also be wearing a blazer to hide the exoskeleton backpack. I'm not going to be using it all night but for moment I want to be able to stand tall next to Lena, and I'm hoping to sneak in a dance or two with the woman I'm falling for.

After taking most of the day Lena and I were ready to go to the charity event. Alex, Maggie, Sam, Mira and Lena were waiting at the bottom of the stairs for me. Today was the first time they saw me walk down the stairs. Brad and I were working hard to tackling the battle with stairs last week and I wanted to show them how far I've come.

When I made it to the bottom of the stairs I rested my hands on my hips and looked at the group of women waiting for me. My eyes found Lena's and my jaw almost hit the ground. Lena is wearing a charcoal grey suit that has an intricate gold pattern on the right side of it. A small gold chain connects the top button to her pocket and she has a gold pocket square sticking up out of the top breast pocket. Lena is wearing a maroon dress shirt under the suit and the top buttons are undone with an untied bowtie hanging around her neck.

Lena took my hand and brought me out of my daze. Her eyes are shining a bright blue green with unshed tears.

"Don't you cry, if you start we will be late." I said and gave her a smile.

"It has been a long time since I've seen you wear this color and to be honest I've kind of missed you in it." Lena said after she composed herself.

"That's why I went with this color." I answered.

I could hear Alex and Maggie taking pictures of the two of us while Lena and I were in our own world still. Sam eventually got us out of it by basically forcing us out the door. Sam is actually coming with us to help Lena mingle with some of the important guests and so Lena and I could possibly get some moments alone during the night.

The ride to the hotel was fairly quick and before I knew it Lena helped me out of the limo and we walked down the red carpet hand in hand. We only stopped for a few pictures and made our way inside. I knew that those few pictures we stopped for were going to blow up on the internet.

Once we made it inside I sat in the wheel chair and rolled beside Lena over to our table. I could feel a lot of eyes on us as we got there and found our place settings. The night was getting under way and the Chief of the hospital opened the function with a very nice speech stating how the donations raised tonight will be used for the new pediatric oncology ward.

After the speech was over I looked around our table and found that the seat next to Lena was still empty. I found that a bit surprising and leaned over towards Lena.

"Who is supposed to be sitting next to you?" I asked.

"I don't know, there is no name card." Lena answered and sipped on the glass of red wine she had.

"I hope you don't mind my late entrance, I had to get around some pesky security guards." I heard a woman say and sat next to Lena.

When the woman sat down I took a good look at her face and the fork I had in my hand fell onto the plate. Lena looked at my face and turned to follow my gaze. Sitting in all her glory is Lillian Luthor.


	18. seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is Dance With Me by The Orleans, to be played when our favorite couple dances.

Looking back and forth between Lena and Lillian felt like I was watching a tennis match. Sam didn't know what to do. I tried to get her to leave the table with some head nodding and she finally got the hint and left us. I'm hoping she is going to call Alex. This situation can get out of hand really quickly.

I tried to back my way away from the table but Lena put her hand on the break of my wheel chair applying the break and stopped me. Carefully I put my hand on the table and grabbed the steak knife.

"It's so nice to see you out and about Kara, I heard about your accident, such a shame." Lillian said and took a sip of whats left of Lena's glass of wine.

"What are you doing here mother?" Lena asked wanting none of her games.

"I've came to be a part of this lovely event Lena, I found out about it through your secretary, Eva, I think her name is, very nice girl, you sure know how to hire the best help." Lillian said and put her glass of wine down.

"Why are you here mother?" Lena asked trying to not let it show that she was getting frustrated. The vein in her forehead popping out gave her away though.

"I'm here because Lex is dying." Lillian said.

"You've already played this song and dance mother. Yes Lex is sick and is dying but that's not the only reason why you are here." Lena said trying not to cause a scene.

"Lena it's time." Lillian said her demeaner completely changed. All jokes gone as she lowered her head.

"How much longer does he have?" Lena asked her frustration replaced with sadness.

"A few days at most." Lillian said and sighed. "He wanted to see you one more time. Your visit with him a few weeks ago meant a lot to him." Lillian said.

Wait, what? Lena went to visit Lex? When? Why didn't she tell me? I remember Lillian told her about Lexs' condition when she stopped in Lena's office but Lena never brought the visit up again. Lena shifted in her seat knowing she just got caught and looked at Lillian again. Before Lena could reply a hand clapped down on Lillian's shoulder. We all looked up to find Alex with a few DEO agents waiting next to her with suits on.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be Lillian." Alex said. Lillian looked over at Lena again and sighed before pulling a folded piece of paper out of her pocket leaving it on the table before standing up.

Alex placed Lillian under arrest and quietly walked her out of the ballroom of the hotel. Lena took the piece of paper that Lillian left behind and unfolded it. Lena took the piece of paper in her fingers like it was going to burn her. She carefully unfolded it and took in the words on the paper. Her eyes welled with tears as she clenched her jaw trying to hold them in. I let her have a moment to collect herself before I asked.

"It's an invitation to his execution." Lena said has she bitterly got up from her chair and stormed off. I was barely able to catch the chair before it fell to the floor.

My eyes went wide at the piece of paper now sitting on the table. Sam didn't have any reservations picking it up and reading it over.

"It's true, in 3 days' time Lex will be dead." Sam said in hushed tones as I scanned the room looking for Lena.

"I need to find Lena." I said and started to back away from the table. Sam stopped me before I could get very far and looked at me.

"I think you should give her another minute Kara; she has a lot of feeling toward Lex that Lena herself hasn't worked through yet. Just give her a chance to breath before you go in there and sweep her off her feet." Sam said and gave me a small smile.

Taking in Sam's words I nodded and fished around in my pocket for my phone. I sent Alex a quick text for an update on Lillian and why she was here. Alex was only able to send back a quick text saying she will have more details for me later. I sighed and told Sam I was going to find Lena. She just nodded saying she can hold down the fort for now.

I rolled away from the table and started towards the bar. I figured Lena would want another drink to try and get a grip on the bomb Lillian just dropped. But my thoughts were wrong when I got to the bar to find it empty. Lena couldn't have gotten far in the five-minute head start I gave her, so next I tried the bathroom towards the back of the room.

The bathroom looked like it was almost bigger than my apartment. All of the stalls were empty and there was only one person sitting at the wall of mirrors. I sighed and locked the bathroom before rolling over to my girlfriend. I was right about the drink though. Lena has a bottle of whiskey sitting on the counter in front of her.

"Did you have to buy that bottle or did they just give it to you when you asked ever so nicely?" I asked trying to break the ice.

"I didn't ask." Lena said and took a swig straight from the bottle.

The sight made me cringe and I just wish I could wrap my arms around Lena and fly her to Paris to get away from everything.

"Alex has Lillian in custody." I said trying to fill the empty bathroom with something other than silence.

"I was there Kara, I watched Alex slap the cuffs on Lillian." Lena said and took a longer swig from the bottle.

When Lena put the bottle back down on the counter, I took it from Lena's grasp and took a swig from it myself. The taste wasn't pleasant, and it showed on my face how much I didn't like it. Lena only chuckled as I moved the bottle away from her.

"Is the party still going on outside?" Lena asked.

"Yea, Alex was discrete about it and Sam is playing hostess while you got some much-needed air." I said.

"Can we go dance?" Lena asked.

"Sure, we can" I said.

I rolled over to the sink counter and used it for leverage as I turned on the exoskeleton. The backpack came to life and I was able to stand again. Slowly I walked over to Lena who was still drinking from the bottle I tried to keep away from her. I placed my hand on her shoulder and Lena looked at me through the mirror in front of us. Her eyes are red from holding in the tears I know she wants to let lose. One does escape before she could stop herself and Lena wiped it away as fast as she could.

Lena stood from the chair and took my hand in hers before we walked to the door. I flipped the lock and held the door for Lena to exit first and I grabbed the bottle of whiskey from her hand. Lena grumble and wanted to take it back but I reminded her where we were and it's not appropriate for her to be chugging whiskey straight from the bottle. She only sighed and I walked over to the bar and told the bartender to cut her off.

Once we were able to make our way to the dance floor Sam came over and told us about how much money they raised so far and it made Lena smile. Lena didn't say anything to Sam but made her way over to the DJ. I quickly gave Sam the low down on what just happened in the bathroom and asked if she could have someone get my wheelchair for later. Sam quickly agreed and promised me to look after her boss as she went over to Eve and gave her some orders.

My focus shifted back to my slightly drunk girlfriend talking to the DJ. The DJ just nodded along to whatever Lena was saying and then walked away from the booth.

"We have a special request for this next song so please find yourself a dance partner and get out on the dance floor." The DJ said just as Lena stood in front of me.

"Dance with me darling." Lena said in a quiet voice. My face grew hot and I took her hand in mine and walked with her out onto the dance floor.

Dance with Me by the Orleans started to play out of the speakers and I gave Lena a smile. Lena put her hand on my waist as we got onto the dance floor. The hand that wasn't in Lena's is now resting on her back as we swayed back and forth through the song.

"I promise we will talk about what just happened with Lillian and Lex but right now I just want to dance with you and be in the moment." Lena said just loud enough for me to hear it. I looked in her eyes and saw the truth in her words along with the pain of her brothers impending death. I didn't say anything but just kissed her temple and pulled Lena as close to me as I could.


	19. eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is called Bulletproof Heart by My Chemical Romance. When I really listened to the lyrics yesterday i felt like it fit supercorp as a whole and i knew i needed to include the song somewhere.

The charity dinner lasted way to long into the night for my likely. After a few more dances with Lena we retired to the table to eat some of the dinner that was served while we were on the dance floor. Sam was nowhere to be found trying to direct all the guest towards the exits at the end of the night. Lena was able to sneak a couple more whiskeys from the waiters she tipped heavily and by the time we finished our cold dinners Lena was drunk. Drunk enough that I had to pull her onto my lap and wheel us both to our waiting limo.

When we arrived at the Estate Lena was passed out in the back seat and I had to have Mira help me put Lena in my wheel chair and push her into the house. I needed some help getting Lena into bed and I struggled getting her out of her suit. By the time I was done my back was killing me and I was so ready for bed myself. I thanked Mira about a million times for her help and Mira told me this was the first time in years that she's seen Lena like this. I stored her comment to ask her about that tomorrow and got myself in bed beside the drunken woman who was snoring lightly. Sleep came easily to me tonight as soon as I settled in bed.

The next morning I was awake before Lena. The sun was towards the middle of the sky and Lena was still sound asleep next to me. Slowly I got out of bed and took a bath to try and get the smell of alcohol out of my hair and pours. When I rolled back into Lena's room the woman was still sound asleep. Carefully I kissed her forehead and closed the curtains on the windows and made my way out of her room.

Mira was waiting for me downstairs with a fresh pot of coffee. Balthazar is laying out on the kitchen island as I took the coffee mug from Mira and took a sip.

"When you said you haven't seen Lena like this in a long time what did you mean?" I asked.

"When Lena was first starting to work for Luthor Corp in the labs whenever a project would blow up in her face, sometimes literally, she would go to a dive bar and I would have to go basically pick her up off the floor. Because she went to college at such an early age she really didn't have many friends her own age. Some of those friends were really bad influences on her.

"You know about how her family was, with Lillian and Lex. After Lionel died she shrunk into herself. Lillian and Lex started to do what they did and Lena was left to follow in there footsteps. When Luthor Corp started to get big, Lena distanced herself from them. Working in the lab only, she didn't want anything to do with what they were planning. When things started to fall apart with Lillian and Lex's mania she turned to alcohol to try and numb it all. It didn't work.

"She got a handle on it when she gave herself alcohol poisoning. Sam was there for that though. She really helped Lena get herself together and pushed her on the straighten arrow. Lena spent a lot of time with Sam and Ruby after the initial fall out after Lex tried to kill your cousin." Mira said and sipped her coffee.

"My cousin?" I asked.

"Superman." Mira clarified.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Kara you bleed green a little bit, and the word kryptonite Lena kept throwing around. It didn't take much to put two and two together." Mira said.

I didn't say thing to Mira after that taking in the new information I learned. Lena can't spiral right now. With Lillian in custody I need her here in the present. Mira helped me get breakfast together for Lena and when I was done I put it on a tray to take it up to her.

The room was still dark when I got there. Lena still sleeping soundly in bed. I placed the tray down on her nightstand and went to open the curtains. Lena growled a little at the light now shining through the window. She pushed her face deeper into the pillows and covered her head with another.

"Lena you need to get up." I said and started to run my hand over her exposed shoulder blades.

"Five more minutes." She mumbled from the depth of her pillows.

"Then breakfast will get cold, and your coffee." I said and pushed the mug closer to her bed trying to get the sleepy woman out of bed. As soon as I pushed the mug to the end of the nightstand Lena pulled the pillow off her head and turned her head to face me.

It looked like she was going to say something when she pushed all of the blankets off of her body and rushed to the bathroom. I sighed and heard her throwing up from here. When I heard the toilet flush I rolled into the bathroom and found Lena slumped over the toilet.

"How much did I drink last night?" She asked as I started to rub her back.

"Probably about a whole bottle of whiskey." I answered as another wave of vomit came out of Lena.

I let her do her thing and just stayed behind the woman as she emptied the little contents of her stomach into the toilet. After a while Lena closed the lid and sat against the tub. I ran her a bath and once it was full helped Lena into the warm water.

"We need to go to the DEO today once you feel a little bit better to talk to Alex about what is going to happen with Lillian and to find out more about Lex." I said and leaned my head against the wall of the tub.

Lena didn't answer, only nodded to my statement. I gave her some time to relax and clean up as I sat at her desk and red through some emails. Lena came out of the bathroom a little while later looking a bit more relaxed. I pointed out the breakfast sitting at the end of the bed and once she was dressed Lena sat down and pulled the tray towards herself.

Even though Alex was discrete with arresting Lillian last night, it still made national news. Lena flipped through a few different news channels and the only thing they seemed to be covering is Lillian's arrest. Another few minutes went by as I sipped on my coffee trying not to watch Lena when I heard a slam of the TV remote hitting the wall.

"Are you ready?" Lena asked as she grabbed the darkest pair of sunglasses she owns.

"When you are." I answered and grabbed the exoskeleton from the floor and raced behind Lena as she walked out the bedroom door.

Mira was sitting on the couch when we got downstairs. Balthazar is sitting next to her and when he saw the both of us, he jumped off the couch to greet us. Lena brushed him off as she stalked to the kitchen to put her dirty breakfast dishes in the sink. I sighed and ran my hand over his back.

"What was it this time?" Mira asked as she turned to hear the loud slam of the dishes going into the sink.

"TV remote into the wall, we are going to be gone all day, I don't know when we will be back." I finished just as Lena came back with a thermos in one hand and her car keys in another.

Lena didn't say anything to Mira as she walked out of the door leaving it open behind her for me.

"Don't push her buttons today Kara, make sure nobody does." Mira warned as I rolled to the open door.

I didn't have time to answer her as I heard Lena start up one of her cars. I pushed myself faster out the door and found Lena waiting next to her G-Wagon. Her mask is firmly in place today and I don't think anything I could do would be able to get it off. Lena helped me into the passenger seat of the truck and once I was secure, we took off.

The ride to the DEO was painfully silent even after I turned on the radio. Of course the only preset stations Lena has are news stations so I had to find one that played music. It took a few minutes but when I finally found one it released some of the silent tension between us. But soon enough we made it to the DEO.

Lena went behind the building into the underground parking lot and parked next to Alex's motorcycle. Once we parked, Lena dug inside her bag and pulled out an ID card.

"Do you want to roll in or walk?" Lena asked quietly.

"I can walk, I'm sure Alex has a spare wheelchair somewhere if I get tired." I answered and started to swing the backpack around my shoulders.

Once I got the exoskeleton secured around my shoulders, Lena helped me out of the truck until I turned it on. When I was stable on my feet Lena let go of my arms and we started to walk towards the metal door.

"Lena" I said as I caught up with the woman in front of me. Lena didn't say anything but just turned around to face me. I sighed and pulled her into my arms for a tight hug. I didn't say anything as I just held her tight. After a few moments I felt Lena's arms wrap around my neck. We just held onto each other for a few minutes. When I felt Lena's arms start to loosen I pulled away from our hug and cupped her cheeks.

"Everything will work out in the end Lena. Things might not be the best right now, but we will work through this, together." I said holding my emotions in as I saw tears streak down Lena's face. Her mask is gone, her eyes show the broken woman I'm trying to hold together.

I didn't get to look into her eyes for long because Lena leaned in and kissed me. This kiss was needed. It grounded both of us as we didn't know what would be waiting for us when we entered the building.

The kiss didn't last as long as I hoped it would as Lena pulled away first. Our foreheads rested against each other for a moment before we readied ourselves to walk into the DEO. This back entrance is one I've never been in before. Usually I just fly right through the front door. Lena waved her ID card against the scanner and we were buzzed in.

Once inside we found Alex in her office. It took her a minute to look up from the papers through all over her desk. But when she did look up from the mess she jumped out of her chair.

"Lena you just missed Eve." Alex said.

"What do you mean just missed her?" Lena asked taking her sunglasses off.

"Eve came down here to give me a packet of papers that I've been going through for the last hour trying to make sense of them, she said you wanted me to have them." Alex said and grab Lena's arm to bring her over to her desk.

"I haven't seen Eve since the dinner last night that I don't remember half of. I never gave her anything to give to you." Lena said and took the yellow envelope off of Alex's desk to look at.

"Then why did she show up with all of this?" Alex said and started to show Lena all of the documents.

Lena and Alex started to push the papers around while I took a seat on the chair in front of Alex's desk. The two women went back and forth going over the different documents for a while until Lena's eyebrows shoot up.

"Oh my god." Lena said and step back from the desk.

"What?" I asked.

"Most of these papers are nothing, they are just a distraction to the few pages of use full information. It's something I do at L Corp with top secret information on new projects or finance interests. We use an alphanumeric cipher with the pages that have the information." Lena said and started going through all of the papers on Alex's desk.

Alex and I watched Lena work through the documents. It took Lena only a few minutes to clear the desk and review the remaining papers.

"Did Eve say anything to the person she gave this too?" Lena asked and looked up from the papers.

"Only that the envelope was for me and the agent brought her back to my office where she gave them to me. She only told me the packet was from you." Alex answered.

"The remaining documents are the blueprint of the device that's in Kara's back." Lena said and sat in the desk chair.

"What?" I asked.

"Eve has to be the mole; she has to be working for my mother and Lex." Lena said and put her head in her hands.

"Are these documents all the information we need to remove the device from Kara's spine?" Alex asked voicing my silent question.

"Yea, it looks like it." Lena said with a smile and happy tears pooling in her eyes.

Everything went into hyperdrive after that. Alex and Lena started making a plan about how to get the device out of my back and started making a lot of orders to get everything they would need for this surgery. It took a couple of hours but it looks like this is actually happening. I'm going to be able to walk again without the backpack.

As we were finishing up the plan a red light flashed through the Alex's office and the room rumbled.

"What was that?" I asked.

"A prisoner escaped and I'll give you one guess as to who it is." Alex said and ran out of her office. 

Lena shook her head and grabbed her notebook before standing from the desk. I followed her lead and helped grab anything important before putting it in her bag. As we were leaving Alex's office the building shook again, another explosion.

"We need to get you out of here" I said and started to pick up my pace to try and find Alex. It didn't take long to find Alex in command with blood trickling down her forehead.

"What happened Alex?" I asked and wiped the blood off her forehead to get a better look at the cut.

"Lillian escaped, Eve helped, I think she set some charges in the DEO when she was her to give me that pack of papers. All I know now is that we need to get to the Estate to remove that device from your back before they activate it again." Alex said and pushed my hands away from her face.

"You guys go, we've got it from here." J'onn said coming up behind us.

He didn't have to tell us twice. Alex, Lena and I got everything they needed and carefully made our way to Lena's truck. The ride to the Estate was quiet, I didn't even turn on the radio. I just watched Alex on her motorcycle in front of us. When we got to the Estate Sam was waiting for us in the living room pacing back and forth about what Lena told her on the phone call on our way over here.

I paced back and forth as Lena and Alex were setting up the basement. Sam is here trying to talk them out of doing this right now but nobody is listening to her. Lillian has escaped custody, Eve is on the run, Lex is supposed to be sick with cancer and executed tomorrow but who knows if that's even true. This has been a crazy day but it's far from over.

"Shouldn't we call Eliza?" I asked. Lena and Alex stopped what they were doing and looked at each other before looking at me.

"There isn't time. Lillian and Lex set a plan in motion, and they don't know Eve helped us. We don't know what their play is and if it's something already in motion, we need Supergirl back like now." Alex said and went back to work.

Mira came down to the basement and watched us all. Sam had enough of yelling into the void and went upstairs yelling as she went. The older woman walked over me to and put her arm around my shoulders.

"They can do it Kara, don't doubt that." Mira said.

"I'm not doubting they can't I'm just scared of what's going to happen after it's out. I'm scared that my powers are going to rush back to the surface, and I won't be able to control them." I voiced my greatest fear.

"Kara we are ready, it's time to get this show on the road." Alex said and took the bottle of rubbing alcohol from Mira.

Mira gave my shoulder a squeeze before retreating up the stairs again. Once we heard it shut and lock I turned to the two women. I sighed and walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it and powered down the exoskeleton. The rods retreated back into the backpack and I took it off. Alex left a gown for me to change into and walked off toward the back of the room.

Lena came around the bed and stood in front of me. She helped me change into the gown and started to attach monitors to me.

"Are you sure you guys know what you are doing?" I asked my anxiety at an all-time high.

"We have a plan Kara; Alex and I can do this. You are going to be in pain for the beginning though. Alex and I are going to inject you with kryptonite to knock you out and so we can work. This IV Alex is going to start you on is mixed with kryptonite, once we are done we will remove it. I also have some kryptonite devices I'm going to turn on after we are done removing it from your back just encase you have a flare once it's out." Lena said and suck a heart monitor to my chest.

Once she was done Lena looked in my eyes. I could see the confidence shining through. She can really do this. Lena is going to get me to walk again. I reached my hands up and grabbed her cheeks and brought her to me. I attached my lips to Lena's and pulled her as close to me as I could. Lena responded in the kiss and ran her tongue across my lower lip pulling me deeper into her.

After a few more moments Alex returned to the room and a loud cough and we broke apart. Lena's chest heaved as she pressed our foreheads together.

"Come back to me." She said in a whisper.

"Always" I answered before giving her another quick kiss before completely pulling away.

Alex helped me lay on the bed the way they wanted as Lena went to get ready. She stuck me with the IV and I grimaced as I could feel the kryptonite start making its way throughout my whole body. When Lena returned she had a large needle in her hand with a green liquid inside. She handed the needle to Alex and looked down at me. Her hand touched my face as she made me focus on her.

I felt the pinch of needle as it entered my skin but my eyes focused on the woman I'm in love with. Wait, love? Yes Kara, love. The thought left my brain as quickly as it entered because of the pain that overwhelmed me. It wasn't long before my vision faded as I succumbed to the pain of the kryptonite.


	20. Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is Piece of Your Heart by Mayday Parade.

Bright. Everything that was black is now bright white. My eyes burned as I struggled to go back to the black. Nothing worked, the light is getting brighter and it hurt to keep my eyes closed. Slowly I opened my eyes. Everything is hazy as my eyes struggled to focus on one thing. I blinked a few times and it seemed to help. Things started to come into focus.

"Kara?" I heard from my right. Slowly I turned my head and found Maggie sitting next to me.

"Why is it that whenever I wake up from surgery you're always by my side." I crocked out.

"It's because you love me more." Maggie said and smiled.

"No, I actually love Lena more." I said and tried to swallow. Wait love? My throat was too dry.

"Water" I asked. Maggie was right there with a plastic cup in her hand and a straw and held it out for me to take a sip.

I took the cup from Maggie's hand and held it as I drank all the water from it. When I was I leaned back into the pillow and sighed before I closed my fist around the cup. The cup shattered in my hand. The broken pieces of plastic littered my bed as I looked at Maggie.

"I'm back." I said and raised my arms above my head. I didn't know that I was under sun lamps though. As my arms went up, they went right through the lamps and they all fell to the floor.

That was when Lena and Alex pushed their way through the door. Both of them took in the scene of the broke metal on the floor and looked at Maggie and me.

"She did it" Maggie said and pointed at me.

Once Lena and Alex took in the twisted metal on the floor, they rushed over to me and started asking me a million questions. Maggie got them to calm down with their questioning and even managed to pull Alex out of the room so Lena and I could have some time alone. Once the door shut behind Alex, Lena threw her arms around my shoulders and pulled me into her arms. I could feel her tears fall onto my shoulders and I held her to me, cautious of my super strength.

After a few minutes I pulled Lena way from me to wipe her tears away.

"I told you I would come back to you." I said quietly. Lena gave me a small smile as a few tears fell from her eyes before she pressed her lips to mine. This kiss was everything. I wish it would last forever but all good things come to an end when Lena pulled away first.

"How about we get you standing?" Lena asks.

I nodded excited to get standing on my own again. Lena made quick work of disconnecting me from the monitors that were attached to my chest, head and finger. Once that was done, she kicked away the broken metal from the sunlamps that fell right by the edge of my bed. I pushed the blankets off of me and looked at my legs. Carefully I tried to move my toes of my right foot. Once I made the thought my toes started to move, all of them.

I gasped and started to move my legs off my bed and they responded. I could feel the tears start to roll down my cheeks as I pressed my feet to the floor. I could feel the cold metal of the floor under my feet. Lena is standing right in front of me with her hands out waiting for me to stand. I grabbed her hands and stood. My legs were a little wobbly as I gripped Lena's hands to steady myself.

Once I was comfortable I put my right foot out and took a step. Lena held onto me tight as we walked around the basement of the Estate. I didn't make it more than ten minutes before my legs started to ache from my lack of use so we returned to the bed.

"You're back." Lena said and stood in front of me once I took a seat on the bed.

"I'm back." I said and pulled Lena into me.

The rest of the day was busy. Lena made me still use the wheelchair when it came to long distances but I was able to get up and move around on my own a bit. Alex and Maggie both watched me like a hawk as I moved around myself. Both women still a bit in shock over me standing on my own two feet again. Sam even joined the party a bit later in the evening.

Mira cooked up a large feast for all of us to dine on in celebration. Most of the night was spent on avoiding the larger elephant in the room, Lillian and Lex, but I know that won't last much longer. Whatever they were planning to do they needed Supergirl out of commission.

"I know now probably isn't the best time to bring this up, but I feel like we need to discuss this." I said getting everyone's attention as we were finishing eating dinner.

"What's that?" Alex asked and wiped her mouth.

"The only people who know I'm okay are sitting here in this room, I think we should keep it that way." I said.

Looking around the room I saw mixed emotions from everybody. Mira thought this was the best time to retire to start cleaning up the kitchen giving us some time to think this through.

"I think you are right. Lillian is in the wind, Lex probably isn't dying, and we have no clue how Eve fits into this yet. For you to have your powers back could give us the element of surprise as we still try to figure out what they are planning." Alex said after thinking things over for a moment.

"What do you think they are planning?" I asked to everyone at the table.

"It has to be something they have been working on for a while, something that has a larger end game." Maggie said and finished the last of her beer.

"Do you think that Eve is fully on board with what there plan is?" I asked.

"No, she must know something unsettling for her to give us the information for the surgery. Something they are planning must have spooked her." Lena said and put her napkin down on the table.

"So then Kara if you go anywhere you stay in the chair, for now, until we figure out some more of what they are planning." Maggie said.

Everybody left shortly after that. Alex wanted to stay and watch me walk around again but Maggie was able to pull her out the door. Finally Lena and I were alone sitting on the couch. Mira retired to her room and Balthazar is sitting on the coffee table in front of us. 

Lena moved herself into my lap and I just wrapped my arms around her pulling her close.

"I feel like I'm dreaming." Lena said quietly into the void.

"Why's that?" I asked in her ear.

"I never thought I could have this." Lena said.

"Have what?" I asked.

"A relationship that actually has meaning, that I feel comfortable being myself, that I'm finally able to let someone in and let my walls down. To feel loved and being able to return that love." Lena said after a moment.

Love. The four letter word that I let slip to Maggie this morning when I woke up. An emotion that I never really felt towards another romantic partner before. Something I didn't think I could ever have being Supergirl.

"If this is a dream, I never want to wake up." I said and kissed her cheek.

When I pulled away Lena pushed herself out of my arms and turned to face me. I looked in her eyes and saw an uneasiness I couldn't place. With all her grace, Lena climbed onto my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck. I watched her mouth open to say something but she paused.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I, I'm in love with you Kara" Lena said in a whisper. Lena loves me? Lena loves me.

"What?" I asked still a little in disbelief.

"I'm in love with you Kara Danvers. I think I have been for a long time now and only come to that realization when you got shot, that I could lose you without getting to be with you. I think I made the decision to try and be with you after you got shot but I was hurt when I found about Supergirl so it took me a while to work through that. But I couldn't stay mad at you for long. I didn't want to go back to us just being friends either." Lena said and started tracing patterns across my cheek.

"Being with you has made me feel whole and that's all I've ever wanted." Lena said, her eyes shining with what look like tears and something new I haven't seen before. Love.

I'm so in awe of the beautiful woman in front of me I couldn't respond. My throat chocked up and I couldn't get anything out. So I did the one thing I could think of to try and show her how much I love her. I brought my hand to her cheek and pulled Lena in to kiss me, hard.

Our lips crashed together and I could feel the tears mixed between our touching cheeks. Love for Lena is in only thing I want to show her, is the only emotion I want to push through this kiss. Lena grabbed onto the back of my neck and pulled us impossibly closer together. She dragged her tongue across my bottom lip before biting it and pulling it in between her teeth before letting go with a pop.

"I love you too Lena Kieran Luthor."


	21. twenty

Our moment on the couch didn't last for much longer. All of the emotion from the day and waking up from major surgery took its toll on me and Lena and I retired to her bedroom. Both of us were in our own little worlds. Not truly believing that we said I love you to each other for the first time.

Once we got upstairs I went right to the bathroom to take a shower, finally able to stand again on my own I wanted to really clean myself. When I took my shirt off I looked at my body in the mirror. I could see a little bit of muscle loss but I will gain it back quickly. But what really caught my eye is that I have a scar on my chest from the bullet. The imperfect circle sits just to the right of where my heart sits. I should probably bring it up to Alex the next time I see her.

After another minute of looking myself over I got into the shower and scrubbed myself clean. It felt so nice to be able to clean myself for the first time in what felt like forever. Lena was waiting for me in bed when I was done.

"You okay? You were in there for a while." Lena asked and put her book down.

"Uhm I have a scar from the bullet. I ended up staring at it for a while." I said and I got into bed.

"A scar?" Lena asked and looked at me confused.

"Yea, it left a scar and it hasn't healed yet I don't know why it hasn't, all the other ones on my back are gone but not this one." I said and subconsciously rubbed the small circle.

"Can I see it?" Lena asked.

"O, Okay" I said and carefully lifted my shirt.

Lena took in the small circle on my chest and ran her finger over the raised skin. I could barely breath with her fingers touching me. It felt like my skin was on fire. Slowly she ran her hand down my toned stomach and softly placed it on my thigh.

"I think its pretty badass Kara." Lena said and gave me a small smirk. I couldn't help the fiery blush that crawled up my cheeks as I lowered my top. Lena leaned over closer to me to kiss my cheek before settling in bed. I followed suit and pulled the gorgeous woman onto my chest as our legs intertwined and we settled into sleep.

The next morning Lena and I woke to tangled limbs but the sleep was one of the best in my life. I don't know how long we slept for because when we woke the sun was high in the sky. Carefully I rolled over to look at the clock sitting on the night stand and it was blinking 1:02pm. Finally catching up on all the sleep we have been missing. I looked over to my girlfriend and saw her still very much sleep and sighed. How did I get so lucky?

Quietly I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Slowly I pulled my shirt down and checked for the imperfect circle. It was still there sitting on my chest and I ran my fingers over it. It doesn't look like it will be going away. Fixing my shirt back into place I washed the sleep from my face and brushed my teeth before leaving the bathroom. I leaned against the doorframe and took in Lena. Her hair is resting in waves down her back as her purple long sleeve shirt hugged her arms tightly. As I watched her, her eyes opened. It took her a moment for the sleep to clear from her mind and once it did she gave me a small smile.

"Come back to bed." Lena said quietly not to break the peacefulness of the early afternoon.

"It's late babe, I think you should start getting up." I said and walked over the side of the bed.

"How late is it?" Lena asked and closed her eyes again.

"It's 1:07 now." I said and looked at the clock behind her.

"Wow, I can't remember the last time I actually slept in this late." Lena said and rubbed the remaining sleep from her eyes.

"Let to get something for breakfast and then I want to start trying out my powers." I said and pushed the stray piece of hair from her face.

"Okay" Lena said and sighed.

Lena pushed herself up in bed. Before I got up I leaned into Lena's personal space and stole a quick kiss from her. When I pulled away Lena smiled and stole another kiss from me before she got out of bed. Lena made her way into the bathroom and shut the door behind herself and I just shook my head.

While Lena was getting ready for the day I changed into a blue t-shirt and black joggers before going downstairs. Mira was sitting on the couch with Balthazar as I came down the stairs.

"Good morning Kara." Mira said and put the newspaper down.

"Good afternoon Mira." I replied and walked to the kitchen to start some coffee.

"Do you want breakfast or should I skip right to lunch?" Mira asked as I grabbed two coffee mugs from the cabinet.

"Uhm I'll take both, Lena will probably just take coffee and some eggs with fruit." I said and grabbed the milk from the fridge.

I got the coffee together and tried to help Mira get breakfast ready but she wasn't having it. Mira made me sit at the island while she finished getting breakfast cooked. Lena came down a few minutes later and I pushed the coffee in front of her.

As we ate, Lena went through a list of different things she wants to test on me. She wants to know the extent of my powers and how many of them I have. Lena has seen a lot of my powers but never before had a chance to see them up close and personal. Her inner scientist is coming out and I find it adorable.

Breakfast didn't take long for Mira to whip up and she left us both stuffed once she was done. Lena read the newspaper after she was done with her food as I played around with Balthazar for a little bit. When she was done we walked downstairs to the basement to start all her tests.

"What's with the long face?" Lena asked as she started to pick up all of the training mats that we left on the floor.

"My suit was destroyed by the people who ransacked my apartment." I said and helped her move the mats out of the way.

"Oh don't worry about that, Alex told Winn and I about that and we have been making you a new suit since then. Here, the glasses have a new improvement to them. When you hit the button on the side of them your suit will materialize over you." Lena said and moved over to her computer.

Lena picked up my glasses and handed them to me. I took the glasses from Lena and slowly put them back on my face. It has been a while since I've wore them. The weight of them on the bridge of my nose is a little different than they were before. I grabbed the right arm of the glasses and took them off of my face and held them out.

I felt a spark come from the glasses and saw blue start to materialize over my arm. I watched as it continued up my arm the navy blue continued to snake up my arm over my shoulder and then continued over my chest. The House of El cress taking shape as the suit completely covered my body. The best part of this new suit is pants.

"Pants" I said giddy like a kid in a candy store.

"Yea I thought it was time for a change, we also made the cape just a tad shorter in the back, other than that it's good as new. How about we test it out." Lena said with a sparkle in her eye.

"What should we try first?" I asked Lena.

Lena took my hand and led me over to the far corner of the basement and saw a training area. There are concrete blocks all around the area and a mannequin hanging from the ceiling.

"Lena what is that?" I asked looking at the poor mannequin.

"That is Kenny and he is about to be lit on fire." Lena said and pulled a remote out of her pocket and pressed a button. Underneath the mannequin a ring of fire erupted from the floor.

"Lena!" I said and started to move forward.

"Use your freeze breath to knock out the fire." Lena yelled and the fire got bigger and Kenny started to drop from the ceiling.

Taking a deep breath in I blew out the fire. Once the flames were gone I stopped my freeze breath and looked at Lena.

"Now what?" I asked ready to get back into the thick of using my powers.

Lena smirked at me and started to step back. Once she moved back enough she hit another button on the remote and a wall of glass rose from the floor to connect to the ceiling.

"Now you are going to test everything else. I'm going to start you on beginner and we will go from there. Oh and don't let Kenny die." Lena said and started to press some more buttons on her remote. The next thing I knew I heard a gunshot and turned around to face the room to see three robots holding guns. I tracked the first bullet and caught it in my hand.

The day was long. Lena had fun sending different things into the room to try and kill Kenny but I was able to save him every time. All of my powers were still intact I just felt a bit rusty using them. Towards the end of the day Lena ramped up the robots and after I was done all I wanted to do was eat and sleep.

When Lena and I came up from the basement Mira had a feast waiting for us at the table. She said that she thought I would have worked up an appetite and she was definitely right. Lena and I settled down for dinner in the large dining room. Mira was nice enough to even light some candles and made the room more romantic with some fresh cut flowers in a vase in the middle of the table.

"Did Mira set up a date for us?" I asked and I pulled the cloth napkin over my lap.

"That's what it looks like, looks like I should start paying her more." Lena said and took a sip of her wine.

I only chuckled at her response and took Lena's hand in mine to bring it to my lips and gave her a sweat kiss.

"I got a phone call today from the prison Lex is in, his execution is set for tomorrow." Lena said after a moment.

"We are going to go right?" I asked and put my fork down.

"Yea, I need to see him. We need to find out whats going on for real. I'm going to assume that Lillian and Eve will be there as well. I think that Alex and possibly J'onn and a few more agents should come with us and be on standby incase things get out of hand." Lena said.

"I will call Alex and set it all up." I said.

"Thank you" Lena said and let out the breath she has been holding in.

The rest of our dinner was kind of overshadowed with all the thoughts of what could happen tomorrow. Calling Alex wasn't pleasant when we went over our ideas for what could actually happen at the prison tomorrow. We came to the conclusion that we should have at least five strike teams on stand by and air support to cover any possible idea of what could happen.


	22. twentyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is Until You're Big Enough by Mayday Parade.

Lena's alarm went off way too early in the morning for either of our liking. Lena grumbled about the beeping next to her and pushed herself more into me.

"Make it stop" Lena groaned. I lifted my head from my pillow and looked at the clock. I took a breath and shot my heat vision at the clock and watched it burst into pieces.

"Am I going to have to start buying a bunch of alarm clocks to keep on standby now?" Lena asked in my neck.

"Probably." I said and settled down with her again. "Why did you set your alarm for 5 when we don't need to be up till 6?" I asked and got comfortable again.

My alarm started to go off what felt like 5 minutes later. Both Lena and I groaned and I pulled away first to reach behind me and turn it off. I knew if I didn't get out of bed now we are going to be late. So I sat on the edge of the bed and rolled my shoulders before standing.

"I'm going to shower if you want to join me?" I said and kissed Lena's forehead before closing the bathroom door behind me. I was a little disappointed that Lena didn't join me in the shower. When I was done I left the bathroom to find Lena sound asleep again. I sighed and kissed her head before getting dressed in black jeans and a navy blue floral shirt with my blue overcoat.

Once I was ready I walked over to Lena and shook her awake. This time Lena stayed awake and got out of bed to take a shower. She dressed in black jeans and a black button down with a maroon suit jacket. Lena put her hair up in her signature high ponytail and once there was not one hair out of place we left the room.

We were quiet as we went downstairs and met Alex and Maggie. My sister and her girlfriend were sitting on the couch with Balthazar sitting in between them.

"You guys look like you belong on the cover of Out Magazine." Lena said and walked past them to get to the kitchen. Maggie and Alex both looked at me and I shrugged. Today is going to be a long day.

It took us a little bit to get ready and get out the door. All of us were quiet as we got into Lena's G Wagon and took off towards the prison. The ride was pretty quiet. At first Maggie tried to lighten the mood but the more she tried the more Lena's jaw tightened and I was afraid that if she kept it up Lena's teeth would burst through her jaw. I gave Alex a look and she made Maggie quiet down for the rest of the ride.

The tension left Lena's jaw but every once and a while I would see the vein in her forward pop out. After I saw it happen for the third time in five minutes I took Lena's right hand in mine and pulled it to my lips for a kiss. That seemed to settle her down for the rest of the ride.

When we got to the prison Alex made sure everyone was in place before we left the car. Alex got my wheelchair from the trunk and set it up for me and I slid out of the car. Once I was settled Maggie came up from behind me and pushed me forward next to Lena. I felt weird pretending to be back in this chair. It made me mad that I had to stay in here when I wanted nothing more than to stand beside Lena and hold her during this. I reached out and grabbed Lena's hand as we walked inside the prison.

Alex and Maggie both went up to the guard at the desk and got everything set up for us. Lena didn't let go of my hand as we were waved through security.

"Do you think Lillian is going to show up?" Alex asked Lena as we walked through the hallways of the prison.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Lena said and sighed.

We didn't say anything else as they led us to a small room that looked like an interrogation room.

"You guys are free to leave at any time if you do not which to watch anymore. You will be able to hear through the glass and he will be able to hear you. If you need anything from a guard or wish to leave the prison completely hit the red button right here and someone will be in to escort you out." The prison guard and turned to make his leave.

"Wait" Lena said and looked at him.

"Yes Ms. Luthor?" He asked.

"I want to obtain a copy of his medical records." She asked.

"I'll see what I can do. They will be bringing him in shortly." The guard said and left us.

The tension was thick in the room. We were all walking on eggshells around Lena as she started to pace in the back of the room. Alex and Maggie were both playing games on their phones trying not to watch Lena but it wasn't working. Right now Lena was like a tiger in a cage and we were all afraid of what would happen if she got out.

The door to our room opened and the security guard walked in and held out a folder for Lena. Lena gave him a smile and a nod before leaving again but holding the door open for someone. Eve walked in and she stop in the entrance way for Lillian to run right into her.

"You really need to watch where you are going Eve." Lillian said and then looked up at us. "Oh, look at you finally showing an interest in your brother." Lillian said and walked around Eve to take an empty chair in the front row.

I looked at Alex and Maggie and both of them looked ready to pounce. This room just became a powder keg and the fuse was about to go off. The door to the other room opened and Lex was walked in. Chains were wrapped all around him as the guards helped him into the chair.

"Look at this, my family back together again." Lex said and the guards started to strap him into the medical chair.

"Well I always thought you would go out in a blaze of glory. I have to say I'm a little disappointed." Lena said and put the folder in her bag. I turned my attention to Eve and she was watching Lena's every move. This is really not going to end well.

"It's time to get this show on the road." Lex said and gave us a sinister smile.

The doctor started to prep everything that was needed for the lethal injection that Lex was going to receive. The two guards that walked Lex into the room stayed by the door once Lex was tied down to the bed.

"Lena I was so hoping that you would have visited again. I wanted a rematch to our chess game." Lex said and coughed.

"We both know that I was always the better chess player, even when father just brought me home." Lena said dryly.

"Very true Lena I'll give you that. But I am a bit disappointed that you didn't adhere to my advice." Lex said and watched Lena stop in her tracks.

"And why would I have listened to you Lex? A Super and a Luthor could do so much good for the world and that's what I'm going to do. Supergirl and I are going to change the world for the better." Lena said and I had to hide the smile that wanted to form.

"That's what you think Lena, just wait until all the aliens come and destroy this planet. They have followed Superman here and I only wish that I would have been the one to kill him. Target practice on Supergirl was only that start. Just the final test before my master plan would be put into action." Lex said and started coughing again.

"And what plan is that Lex? Die in a federal prison?" Lena asked.

"It's not my time to die Lena. For once I just wish you saw things my way and didn't go against my wishes." Lex said.

"Any last worked Mr. Luthor?" The doctor said and prepared the lethal injection behind him.

"Does anybody have the time?" Lex asked and looked around at all of us in the room.

"It is 10:19am." The doctor said and tapped the syringe with his fingers.

"I do have to say Lena, it looks like the lost princess isn't so lost anymore." Lex said and gave Lena a small genuine smile. "But it's time to get this show on the road." Lex's smile faded as the doctor injected him with the lethal injection.

All six of us just watched as Lex closed his eyes and his breathing slowed. I looked behind me to find Lena taking a seat in one of the chairs in the last row. I took my eyes off Lex and rolled back to her and took her hand in mine. I watched as a tear rolled down Lena's cheek and then turned away to Lex. The doctor had his fingers pressed to Lex's neck.

"Time of death 10:23am" He said and pealed his gloves off his hands. And just like that this is all over. Lex is dead.

The doctor started writing things down on his paperwork and the guards started to unshackle Lex from the table. I took my eyes away from him to look at my girlfriend. Lena had a few more tears coming down her face and I bit my lip to keep from tearing up myself. I wiped a few tears from Lena's cheeks and kissed her temple.

"It's over now" I whispered to her. Lena just nodded and took her hand back from me to wipe her face.

"This is just getting started." Lillian said and stood from her chair to look at us.

"Oh really?" Maggie said and stood from her chair. The fuse is getting shorter and shorter.

"Kara I don't feel good." Lena said and I turned to look at her again.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Lena looked paler than usual.

"I'm lightheaded and dizzy." Lena said and closed her eyes.

"Maggie" Alex said and I looked to find my sister collapsing to the floor.

"Whats happening?" I asking looking at the three woman I came her with starting to fall ill.

"You aren't feeling the effects yet Kara?" Lillian said and started to walk towards me as Lena collapsed to the floor.

"What did you do?" I asked looking around.

"Once we walked through the door the guards sealed off the room and started to pump the room full of carbon monoxide but unlike your three companions it doesn't affect the kryptonian, so for you we have kryptonite." Lillian said and pulled the glowing green rock out from her pocket.

Instantly I could feel pain all around my body. Lillian walked over to me and placed the glowing green rock in my lap and took the gas mask Eve handed her before slipping it over her face.

"Lena should have listened to Lex. He is going to be so angry with her." Lillian said as I felt a pinch in my shoulder. I turned my head and saw Eve standing next to me with a syringe in her hand pushing a green liquid into my body.

Kryptonite. My body felt like it was burning from the inside out. I rolled myself out of my wheelchair and turned my head to find Lena. She is unconscious lying on the floor. I reach my hand out for her when a pair of black men's dress shoes came into my vision. I looked up from Lena to find Lex standing over his sister dressed in a black suit.

"When is she ever going to learn that a Luthor and Super are enemies?" Lex said and looked at me as my vision started to get spotty from the pain.

"Good luck finding her Supergirl" Lex said before he kicked me in the face knocking me out.


	23. twentytwo

Lena? Lena? Where is Lena? Wait, Lex. Lex should be dead. Lex planned this. Lex took Lena. LEX TOOK LENA. KARA WAKE UP. My eyes opened and I bolted upright. Pain still rippled through my body as I took in the scene around me. J'onn is standing in between Alex and I with Maggie laying on the bed next to Alex.

"Where's Lena?" I asked and pushed myself out of bed only to fall into J'onns arms.

"Kara you need to lay down, the kryptonite needs to leave your system before you charge into battle." J'onn said and pushed me back into bed.

"What happen in the prison? Lex isn't dead J'onn, he's alive and he took Lena. J'onn he took Lena. I have to find her." I said and tried to get out of bed again.

"Kara, please stay in bed. You can't help Lena if you're this weak." J'onn said in his stern dad voice. I sighed and let him help me into bed.

"How are Alex and Maggie?" I asked as I looked at my sleeping sister and her girlfriend.

"They will be okay; they should be waking up shortly. We have agents tracking down Lex and Lillian don't worry. I'm going to turn the sunlamps on again. You need to stay still and recharge to get the kryptonite out of your system." J'onn said and looked at me.

I only nodded and J'onn flipped the switch and I could feel the lamps starting to recharge me. Just like J'onn said Alex and Maggie both started waking up. Maggie jolted up right away and started looking for her gun.

"Maggie" Alex said and reached for her head groaning. Once Maggie heard Alex call her name Maggie calmed a bit and looked around. She saw us all and her heart rate calmed.

"What happened? Where's Lena?" Maggie asking taking in the room just like I did.

"Lex took her. Lex is alive." I said and could feel my eyes start to water.

"No, no no no no no, Kara look at me we will get Lena back, this is not your fault." Maggie said and sat up to look at me.

"I couldn't stop him. Lillian had a kryptonite rock and Eve injected me with some before Lex came and kicked me in the face knocking me out." I said remembering the last things that happened before Lex kicked me.

Maggie started barking orders at the agents that were with us as Alex fully got her bearings. Once she was able to sit up without a pain in her head she joined J'onn and Maggie in command while I sat under the sunlamps a little longer. I needed to pull myself together. Finding Lena going to take everything I have and I need to be at full strength.

When I got into command a lot of people were running around with Alex and Maggie calling the shots. Winn was working hard at his computer and J'onn was overseeing everything.

"Do we have any leads?" I asked J'onn as I watched Maggie start yelling at whoever she was on the phone with.

"Possibly, we still don't know what Lex's grand plan is so without knowing that it's harder to understand why he needs Lena, but Winn is looking into all of L Corps latest projects and Sam has given us access to Lena's private projects to try and find a link between it all." J'onn said.

"Sam's here?" I asked looking around for her.

"Yea she is in Alex's office looking over everything." J'onn said.

"I'm going to help her." I said and started towards Alexs' Office.

When I got there Sam was looking at three computer screens with different information. I sighed and sat next to her and found Lena's pocketbook she had with her in the prison. It doesn't look like anybody has gone into it since we left the prison. I took the bag and started to go through it. Lena usually doesn't take this large of a bag with her so there has to be a reason why.

I turned the bag upside down and poured the contents on the desk in front of Sam and I.

"What are you doing Kara?" Sam asked and looked at Lena's stuff.

"Lena brought this bag for a reason I'm trying to find out why. Wait this is Lex's medical file, she asked the guard for is when he was leaving during the execution." I said and picked up the file. Sam took it from me as I looked around at the rest of the items in the bag, which wasn't much. Lena brought some snacks and a water.

"Do you know if they tried to trace her phone, it's not here." I asked Sam as she looked through the file.

"Most likely, I feel like that should be the first thing they've done." Sam said and flipped through the papers. "You said you got this from the guard at the prison?" Sam asked and looked up from the paperwork.

"Yea he gave it to us and then Eve and Lillian walked in right as she put it in her bag." I said and watched as Sam move some of the papers around.

"This is our code from L Corp. The one Lena and I use for our important documents, wait Eve was there?" Sam asked and moved more papers around.

"Yea she was there with Lillian." I said. "She was also the one who gave us the information about the bullet Lex shot me with and Eve disguised it with your cipher."

"These are plans to turn the sun red Kara. Lex wants Superman and you powerless while he capitalizes on peoples fear to bomb the city." Sam said.

"You're sure?" I asked.

"Positive but Eve also gave us there location headquarters and you're never going to guess where it is." Sam said and started to get up grabbing the papers.

"Where Sam?" I asked and started to hover off the ground with rage.

"His headquarters are underneath the prison. Why would we ever look for them in the place he is supposed to be running from." Sam said and started to run towards command.

"I'm coming for you Lena, just hold on." I said and followed Sam out the door.

Lena's POV:

Everything was dark. I don't know where I am, the last thing I can remember was Lex's execution and then not feeling good. I remember Kara trying to help me but then everything faded to black.

"Lena you need to wake up" I heard someone say as I slowly opened my eyes. My head is killing me as I took in the room around me. It looks like I'm in a basement. Did I just make that voice up?

"Lena wake up!" The voice sounded more urgent. I looked next to me and saw Eve.

"Eve?" I asked and rubbed my head.

"Yes, listen to me, we are under the prison right now. Lex is planning on turning the sun red and he wants to bomb key sights in National City. He wants to kill the Supers. He still doesn't know that Kara's powers are back. He needs your help in finishing the code for the robots so he can deploy them using the control panel on his suit. He wants to be the hero. He wants to show the world that you don't need Supers. He has an army of robots in Lexosuits ready to take down the Supers.

"Once I found out that this is what he was planning I knew that I needed to help you somehow. The medical records you got at the prison are our code. As long as Sam gets a look at everything she will know where we are they will come to free you." Eve said and stopped talking when she heard a bang from down the hall.

"I have to go now; I don't know if I'll see you again but please know I'm sorry for my part in this." Eve said and left me alone in the room.

This is bad. I sighed and looked around. It was cold in here with just one single light above me, we are definitely underground. Slowly I stood up and walked to the door. It is made of metal and there is no handle on this side of the door, smart Lex I'll give you that. I bent down and tried to look through the crack in between the door and the frame to try and get the door open.

That was a bad idea though because all of a sudden the door was pushed open right into my temple. Siring pain shot through my head and I fell away from the door.

"Seriously Lena? You're getting blood on the floor." Lex complained and walked into the room more as I backed up to get away from him.

"What do you want Lex?" I asked and tried to stop the blood flowing from my temple.

"I want you to rid the world of supers once and for all and because you didn't listen to me the first time, you're going to help me do it." Lex said as he stood over me.

Lex didn't give me a chance to say anything as another man walked into the room and grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder.

"Lena this is Metallo he is going to be your personal body guard from now on. Metallo has a neat trick he is going to show you once he puts you down which is now." Lex said and Metallo dropped me on the floor. I was lucky enough to brace myself so my shoulder caught most of the fall.

Wait, did Lex just say Metallo? I looked up from the fall and saw the large man that just carried me over his shoulder. This wasn't Metallo. Metallo was killed in his secret weapons cash when the kryptonite destabilized in his chest.

"Metallo's dead Lex, I watched the explosion." I said and moved my arm to try and get my shoulder to stop stinging.

"That is true. That was just my first version. There was a lot we learned from John Corben and with Lex's help we recreated the formula for the synthetic kryptonite and stopped from melting down." Lillian said and walked out of a door.

Lillian and Lex started discussing things as Metallo came over to me. He bent down in front of me and wiped the blood from my face and neck. He attached a bandage to the wound and I thanked him. With the bleeding stopped it gave me a chance to take in the room as a whole to see where I am. The room is most likely there command center. There are at least a dozen computer setups all around with large TV screens mounted on the far wall.

It took me longer then I hoped but I found a door. That had to be the door I came in through. It was the only one that I could see. I know that Lillian came in from somewhere but I couldn't find it.

"It's your time to shine sis." Lex said and I felt a hand tightly grip my upper arm.

"I'm not helping you Lex" I said as Metallo dragged me over to a computer.

"Okay then say goodbye to your beloved Supergirl, or should we just start calling her by her first name Kara?" Lex said and sat in front of a computer himself.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Lex still doesn't know we removed the device from Kara's spine.

"Kara is about pay the price for your disobedience." Lex said typing away on the computer.

"Don't you hurt her" I said and started to get up from the chair when Metallo pushed me back into it.

"Struck a nerve there I see. Do as you're told and then I won't kill your girlfriend, at least not yet." Lex said and stopped typing.

Please Kara find me soon.


	24. twentythree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> going to be going back and forth a little with Kara and Lena's POV so you know what's going on on both ends.

Kara's POV:

Yelling. Everybody is yelling and trying to get there point across on what we should do to rescue Lena. Nobody is listening to each other's points and this is giving me a headache.

"Enough!" I yelled over everybody. Finally everybody stopped yelling and looked at me.

"We do not have time for yelling at each other. We need a plan to find Lena before something happens to her. So if someone doesn't have a plan within the next couple of minutes I'm just going to fly in there by myself and find her." I said loudly so everyone would get how serious I am about this.

"So we know that Lex's base of operation is underneath the prison. We have some old blueprints of the building that only show us one large room that used to be for storage. I'm going to say that this is going to be his staging room or command of operation of sorts." Winn said and pulled up the blueprints up on the screens.

"The paperwork Eve snuck us says that he is planning to turn the sun red, bomb key sights in National City and that Lex's hideout is under the prison." Sam said and pulled up the paperwork on the screen next to the blueprint.

"Here are a list of key major sights in National City, the ones on top have connections to the Luthor name mainly for Lex but L Corp's headquarters are number 1 on that list for obvious reasons." Alex said and put her list on the other side of the prisons blueprints.

"Do you really think he would bomb the L Corp building?" Maggie asked.

"I wouldn't put it past him." I said and sighed. "Okay this is a start. Now what are we going to do to get Lena out?" I asked and looked around at everybody.

"I've had some agents move on the location to try and get some visuals and see if Lex, Lillian or Eve have been there. They are scheduled to check in two hours. I am also having some agents try and get undercover to get some more intel on the prison. Lex has to be paying the guards to keep this whole thing quiet for this long." J'onn said.

"So we are just going to sit here and wait?" I asked.

"Right now that's the best thing we can do for Lena right now little Danvers. If we go in there right now full guns blazing and we get caught before we find Lena, things can end very badly for her." Maggie with her soft brown eyes.

"Rao please help us" I said and walked away from the group. I needed to punch something before I lose control of my emotions.

Lena's POV:

Pain rippled through my rib cage as Metallo landed a punch. The punch lifted me off my feet and I slid across the polished floor only coming to a stop when my back hit the wall. Pain shot through my back and it felt like I couldn't move.

"You shouldn't have done that Lena." Lex said in the distance as Metallo lifted me off the floor and held me by the neck.

"I won't help you Lex" I said and tried to take a deep breath of air. Metallo wasn't pressing down on my windpipe yet and I don't know if he is going to so I need to breath. My chest burned when I took the breath in. I'm not sure if my ribs are broken or bruised I just know it hurts every time I try to take a breath.

"You really should reconsider that, mother, I think it's time to teach Lena what happens when she doesn't listen." Lex said and started to move toward the computer Lillian sat in front of.

I didn't say anything, just focused on taking small breaths in and out. My first plan to try and get a message out to Kara didn't work. Lex caught me moments before I could hit send on the code. I need to rethink how to get out of here. I don't think I will be able to on my own and Eve is nowhere to be found, lord only knows where she is. Looks like I need to try and get another code out to Kara. This time I need to hide it better. Lex probably has people checking the code as I write it. I need to be smarter than that person.

Lex started to type on his keyboard as Lillian sat back and watched him work. I looked into Metallo's eyes and it looked like he doesn't have a soul.

"If you help me get out of here I can help you, I can work to take that kryptonite out of your chest, you can be normal again." I said trying to reason with the large man holding me.

"It's too late for the Ms. Luthor." Metallo said quietly and relaxed his grip a little bit on my neck and let my feet touch the ground. "I tried not to break them but if I don't do what they say, they will kill my family, I'm sorry"

My chest heaved to try and get some good breaths in me and I nodded at Metallo. Looks like the only ones that are actually in this together are my mother and Lex. All of a sudden I could hear shooting above us. Did Kara find me?

"The DEO has to do better than that when I own this prison. Now for a larger target." Lex said and picked up a remote control. The TV screens that line the far wall came to life with an image of National City Arena that has a huge statute in front of Supergirl in front. Lex hit a button on his remote and the explosions erupted all around the building.

The building didn't stand much longer before it started to collapsed to the ground. Supergirl's statute now laid broke in pieces on the ground. Lex just blew up a building to punish me. He has lost his mind. I looked at Lillian and she hid her face in her phone.

"You're just going to let him do this?" I yelled at her.

"It's already done Lena." Lillian said and put her phone down.

"So what's the plan Lex? You're going to blow up more buildings until I help you finish coding the finale? You're going to kill innocent civilians over your hatred of two people who have done nothing but help this planet!" I yelled trying to get something through his head.

"Lena, my dear sister, don't you see that now that Superman and Supergirl made their way here to earth more aliens have come here too? How much longer do we have to put up with these aliens invading our home and killing innocence humans? This stops with there deaths. Once people see that they don't need Supers the better off the world will be." Lex said getting red.

"You're hatred of them is going to kill thousands of innocent people Lex! Leave them out of this. If the Supers are who you want, then use me as bait to get to them. You know Supergirl will come and try and save me." I said trying to reason with the mad man that became my brother.

"Metallo you can let her go" Lex said and sighed. Metallo did want he was told and I fell to the floor.

"What do you propose?" Lex asked and walked over to me. I rubbed my neck and sat against the wall.

"You call Supergirl and say you want to trade me for her, when she agrees pick a spot to make the trade and then you can take her out." I said making it really simple for him.

"You can drop the whole Supergirl façade Lena, we both know Kara Danvers is Supergirl. Can you get Superman there too?" Lex asked.

"I think if you say you won't continue with your whole bombing the city plan he should agree with it." I said.

I watched the gears turning in Lex's head, weighing his options and if he likes this plan or not. The problem is going to be whether or not Kara can get her cousin to come and try and help her. I just hope that Lex doesn't bomb another building.

"Make the phone call" Lex said and handed me my cell phone. Good to know he had it all along.

I unlocked my phone and found Kara's contact and hovered over the little phone button. Once I hit the button I know Kara's life will be in danger. Lex is going to do anything he can to kill her and Superman but I know that they will have a plan. Without waiting any longer I hit the call button and Lex pressed the speaker phone option. The phone rang once, twice and on the third ring someone answered.

"Lena?" Kara asked sounding concerned.

"Darling it's me." I said and smiled a little at the sound of her phone.

"Oh thank god Lena where are you?" Kara asked.

"You don't need to know that Kara, it's Lex by the way. I want to propose a trade." Lex said and sat on the floor next to me.

"What would you want to trade Lex?" Kara said.

"It's very simple actually, I want you and Superman to meet me at Lena's office in L Corp. I want to trade her for the two of you." Lex said.

"Superman isn't here right now Lex, it's going to take time to get him here." Kara said.

"You have a half an hour to get to Lena's office or I'll blow another building Kara, it's that simple." Lex said.

"Let's hold off on blowing up another building Lex, Superman will get here." Kara said.

"Not going to happen darling. See you in half an hour." Lex said and took the phone from my hand. "Crush it Metallo." Lex said and threw my phone at him. Metallo caught the phone in his hand and crushed it into little pieces.

Lex stood from the floor and walked over to his computer and started typing again. He didn't say anything as he pulled up CatCo's building on the screens.

"What are you doing Lex?" I asked getting concerned for everyone working in that building.

"I'm doing you a favor, when this is all over you won't have any more distractions." Lex said quietly and hit one final button and an explosion ripped through the windows from CatCo.

No.


	25. twentyfour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is Dear Agony by Breaking Benjamin featuring Lacey Sturm the Aurora Version. Kara's life is falling apart piece by piece and this song was perfect to add.

Kara's POV:

"Where is Superman right now?" I asked once the phone call ended.

"He's in Metropolis, I'm calling him now." Winn said and started dialing Kal.

"Go for Superman" Kal said.

"Kal I need your help." I said right away.

"What's wrong Kara?" He asked.

"Lex, he took Lena and he is blowing up buildings and the only way he will stop is if we trade ourselves for Lena." I said and watched the CatCo building explode with fire.

"I'm on my way Kara." Kal said and hung up the phone.

"Please have a team go to CatCo." I said and tears poured out of my eyes.

Lex is ripping everything I love apart in the matter of a couple of hours. I sat in a chair and watched as fire raged through the floors of CatCo. Somehow the building is still standing and I don't know what to do. I need to be there. I need to help my coworkers and get them out of the building but I can't find the strength to move from this chair. 

Alex and Maggie were assembling strike teams with J'onn, Winn and James were going through the blueprints of L Corp looking for possible hide outs and weaknesses that could be exploited and Sam is going through the papers Eve gave us with a fine-tooth comb trying to find anything we might have missed. All while I sat in this chair. I felt weak. I could barely find the strength to breath as everyone worked as a team around me to save the woman I love.

The woman I love. The woman with the striking green eyes and the strongest jaw line I have ever seen. The woman who is too smart for her own good. The woman who is trying to save the world one invention at a time. The woman who helped me walk again. The woman I am hopelessly, head over heels in love with, is in the hands of her deranged brother and I don't know if I can save her.

"Kara" I heard in front of me and my eyes somehow pulled together and focused. Alex is crouching down in front of me, her hand on my knee.

"Kara, honey, we need your help to finish the plan and get you girl back okay." Alex said and gripped on my knee keeping me in the moment.

I took a shaky breath to try and calm my panic and nodded. Alex stood up and held her hand out. I looked at it for a moment before reaching out and grabbing it with my hand and pulled myself to my feet. Lena needs me. I need to get myself together to save her.

Everyone was looking at me and I needed to take a few more deep breaths before a nodded for them to continue explaining the plan. Right now the plan was simple, I was going to give myself to Lex for Lena. Kal would have to meet us at the office coming from Metropolis which is all the way across the country. I'm still going in my wheel chair though dressed as Supergirl in my new suit. I would have to stall for Superman to get there. Once he got there, we would take Lex down. Alex and Maggie will have strike teams waiting in the building if things got out of hand and in varies buildings that are next to L Corp.

The plan was set. Now it's time to execute it. I followed behind Alex into the waiting van. Her and Maggie would be waiting in the lobby during the exchange, hoping to cut anybody off if things go sideways. We pulled up to L Corp a few minutes later and it took everything in me not to look up at CatCo's building. I couldn't afford the tears right now. This is game time.

Alex looked around the sidewalk before she got out of the van to get the wheelchair ready for me. The streets around L Corp were empty. Everyone is hiding in their homes afraid of what else can happen to the city they call home in the coming minutes. Alex and Maggie walked into the building with me and we all looked around.

"Is there anybody in the building?" Maggie asked, her hands holding tight to the automatic weapon in her hands. I looked up through the building with my x-ray vision and didn't see a soul.

"No it doesn't look like it, I'm going up now." I told them and hit the call button for the elevator.

The doors slid open to the elevator a few seconds after I hit the button. I pushed myself inside and hit the button for the executive floor and typed in my access code that Lena gave me to use to access her floor. 

"Good luck" Alex said just before the doors closed and I was alone.

The ride was quicker then I hoped it would be. When I got to the top floor of the building I rolled out of the elevator and made my way down the familiar hall to the CEOs office. I used a bit of my super strength to get the door open and rolled inside.

I was the first one here and I welcomed the calm before the storm. I rolled towards Lena's desk and looked out the balcony.

"Kal what's your ETA so I know how much time I need to stall for." I asked as I pressed the com link with my cousin.

"It's going to be at least 10 minutes Kara." I heard him say.

I can do this. I turned away from the balcony and pretended I couldn't smell the smoke in the air from the fire that is burning at CatCo. Taking in Lena's office I saw her desk and my heart skipped a beat. In an office mostly devoid of personal effects, sitting on her desk is an old polaroid picture from the first game night I invited Lena too. The picture was of just the two of us, my arm slung over the CEOs shoulder and her head facing me. The expression she wore was one I didn't get to see often, and when I did the line that followed was 'you're the sun Kara Danvers'.

That was the moment were I thought that maybe the feelings I was feeling were more than friendly feelings and maybe by whatever luck I could find Lena might actually return those feelings. The picture took me back to moment were hugs lasted too long, the constant need for any kind of physical contact with the CEO with the piercing green eyes, our weekly lunches in this very office and our occasional sleep overs where we would wake up wrapped in each-other's arms.

How we both were so blind to our feelings for each other. How it took my near death experience to push us together in more way then one.

My train of remembrance was derailed when the door to the office was pushed open. Lex walked in with his head held high, Lillian trailing right behind him. Then a man who I didn't recognize followed the two Luthors with someone thrown across his shoulders. The person wasn't moving as he deposited them on the white couch Lena worked so hard to keep clean.

It was Lena. Lena was the one the man had across his shoulder. Lena was the who was dumped onto the couch like a discarded throw blanket. Once she settled Lena opened her eyes and looked around before landing on me. I could see the deep breath she took and all I wanted to do was take her in my arms and never let go, but right now I needed to deal with the madman who walked out onto the balcony.

"I forgot how nice the view is from here. It's been a long time." Lex said as he walked back inside. "Why the long face Kara? I thought you would be happy to see your lover." Lex said and leaned against the front of Lena's desk.

"Why are you doing this Lex?" I asked holding my tears at bay for now.

"To rid Earth of you pesky Supers. To show everyone that you and Superman are nothing but false gods. To show everyone that you are nothing but mortal. Metallo turn on the news will you, lets show Supergirl what she's missing." Lex said and turned to the muscle man who threw Lena.

Wait, did Lex just say Metallo? As the man moved across the room to take the remote control from Lex I felt the familiar burn of kryptonite against my shoulder and side of my face.

"I thought Metallo blew up when we made that trip to your bunker." I said and moved a little bit out of the range of Metallo's kryptonite heart.

"Oh that was only the first version of Metallo. Four prototypes later this Metallo is everything the first version wasn't. The key to it all was getting the synthetic kryptonite formula right and once I did he was perfect." Lillian said as she watched Metallo turn on the TV.

Scenes from all across the city played on the screen as I reluctantly watched a bit of what was happening around the National City. Destruction was everywhere and every fiber of my being wanted to be out there helping the people of this city and yet I'm stuck in this chair trying to take down a madman. Speaking of the madman he appeared on TV. Lex is flying through the sky in his Lexosuit, helping people. This is what he wanted. He wants to be the hero. He wants to be the one people call for help. He wants to show the world that aliens only cause destruction. 

"Where is Superman?" Lex asked and turned away from the TV.

"On his way." I said.

"That's not a good enough answer Kara." Lex said turning serious.

"That's the only answer I have for you Lex, he was in Metropolis on the other side of the country when you called, it takes time to get here." I said with some force.

"Then when is he going to grace us with his presence?" Lex asked and took a seat in Lena's desk chair. The other Luthor sibling didn't not belong there.

"I don't know, maybe ten minutes?" I said taking a guess.

"Then we wait." Lex said and put his feet up on the desk.

I turned my attention away from Lex to his sister who is now sitting up on the couch.

"Are you okay?" I asked Lena and rolled over to her. Before I could get close Metallo was standing in front of Lena. The kryptonite burned by face and chest and I had no choice to roll away from him.

"Just a few bruises that will heal, don't worry about me darling." Lena said and gave me a small smile.

Before I could try and lift my glasses to check for myself I heard a thump on the balcony. There in all his glory stood Kal.


	26. twentyfive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is The Light Behind Your Eyes by My Chemical Romance.

Superman came inside from the balcony and locked eyes on me. I nodded my head to tell him I was okay and he looked toward Lex.

"You're making a mess Lex." Kal said not moving from his spot.

"Well it's all your fault Superman." Lex said and got up from Lena's chair.

"Lex I don't have time for your games." Kal said and moved more towards me almost standing in front of me to make it look like he was protecting me.

"Yes I forgot how busy you are with Lois and your little reporting job at the Daly Planet, so sorry to pull you away from them. But I have bigger fish to fry." Lex said and hit a button on a remote control he pulled from his pocket. The lights in Lena's office changed from their regular soft white to red and I could feel my powers diminish

"Well, a trade is a trade, Lena's free and you two are mine. Metallo if you could so kindly please show Lena the door." Lex said and took a seat in Lena's desk chair.

I watched as Lena stood up and was putting most of her weight on her right side. Before I could to see whats wrong Metallo picked Lena up again and started walked towards the balcony. 

"We are here Lex, a deal is a deal let, Lena go." I said and moved out from behind Kal.

"Oh I know, I asked Metallo to show Lena the door, I just never said which one." Lex said and smirked.

Lena started yelling at Metallo to put her down but Metallo didn't listen. Metallo is going to throw Lena off the balcony. No. With the red light above it's going to take me longer to get across the office to the balcony. But my mind was made up, I need to blow my cover. With one look at Kal he knew what I was about to do. All of a sudden I heard Lena scream and I looked to the balcony. Metallo threw her over.

That was it, I jumped from the chair and raced out of the office as fast as I could and jumped over the ledge. The sun hit me and I could feel my powers get recharged. Lena was a little bit ahead of me. She turned around in the air and her eyes found mine. It looked like she gave up, that she truly thought she was going to die. When she focused on me the light came back to her eyes. I gave her a smile as I caught up to her and gently scooped her up in my arms.

Lena grabbed onto my neck as I slowed us down to stop from hitting the ground hard. Carefully I hovered above the ground before firmly landing. I didn't let Lena go though, I couldn't. I looked into her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I didn't think you were going to save me." Lena said and almost let out a sob.

"I told you on our first date that I wasn't going to let you fall and I meant it Lena." I said. Lena couldn't hold back the sob this time and threw her arms around my neck and clung onto me. I held her tight for a few more moments before pulling away.

"I need to get your brother now, I'm going to have Alex and Maggie get you out of here okay." I said and wiped away Lena's tears.

"No, I need to be here, I can't leave if you are here still. Wait Lex wants to turn the sun red. He has an army of robots in Lexosuits he wants to use. Kara he wants to kill you and Superman. I need to help you." Lena said a bit hysterical.

"I know about the red sun, Kal and I will work on the rest, Eve gave us the information in Lex's medical records and Sam decoded it. It will be okay, I promise. But please go with Alex and Maggie and get looked at, you look injured." I said.

Before Lena could say anything I heard Kal start yelling and I turned around to find him and what looked to be Metallo falling from the balcony. I hit my com and yelled for Alex to get Lena out of here before turning to the woman I love and kissed her forehead.

"Please come back to me." Lena said and closed her eyes and I pressed my forehead to hers.

"Always" I said and took off to the sky to help Kal. I couldn't look back, if I looked back I wouldn't be able to leave Lena.

I caught up to Kal and could feel the kryptonite start to burn my skin. Metallo is gripping Kals' suit as they fell.

"Please let me go, I didn't want this. Lillian did it against my will, they were going to kill my family if I didn't do what they said. Please just let me die." Metallo said.

"No, we can save you." I said and gripped onto Metallo's shirt to try and take some of the weight.

"Kara let him go, we need to go after Lex." Kal said with a frown on his face.

"You too need to get away from me. I think this kryptonite can explode on impact. My name is Max Tonelli, please keep my family safe." Max said before letting go of Kal's suit.

Kal let go of Max and I couldn't hold onto him on my own so I had no choice but to let go and watch as he fell the rest of the way down. I pulled up and followed Kal a little bit down the block away from Max as I heard the impact and explosion. The explosion wave reach Kal and I earlier than expected and knocked us out of the sky. We skidded across the street and slammed into a parked car.

The world was a bit shaky as I slowly got to my feet. Kal was still down and I watched Alex and Maggie yelling at Lena to get in the waiting car in front of L Corp. I let the sun charge me up for a few more moments before I helped Kal up. Just as we were about to take to the sky to get to Lena's office the yellow rays of the sun turned red.

I turned to the sky and saw a red hue take its place over the sun and looked at Kal. Kal didn't look happy as we saw someone fly out of Lena's office and towards the CatCo building. Out of nowhere hundreds of robots started flying through the sky following the first one.

"That's Lex, I've seen his suit before but haven't seen it in a while after our last fight. I broke it pretty good." Kal said and watched as the robots continued to fly towards CatCo.

"We need to reverse this red sun before it harms more people." I said and started to run towards Lena.

"Do you think you could get rid of the red run?" I asked out of breath as I got closer to them.

"Maybe, I need to get to my computer to try and reverse it." Lena said hanging onto Maggie.

"We need to get up there then, come on." I said and grabbed Lena from Maggie. "What did he do to you?" I asked as Lena limped next to me to the elevator.

"Not now Kara, lets get the sun back first, I'm okay for now." Lena said and enter her access code in the elevator.

The ride upstairs was tense. We didn't know what to expect when we got there. What I didn't think we would find is Lillian Luthor sitting on Lena's couch moving chess pieces around on Lena's chess board. Maggie and Alex quickly took Lillian into custody and brought her downstairs to a waiting van for transport back to the DEO.

Lena started to get to work on her computer. I paced around behind her and waited for her to be finished. When I looked up from the floor my eyes landed on the polaroid picture of Lena and I on her desk. I smiled and picked up the frame before I took the picture out and placed it in a protective pocket in suit for safe keeping.

"He's locked me out of my systems. I need to reboot it." Lena said and slam a hand down on her desk before standing up and limping to a panel on the wall. She waved her hand over it and a keyboard appeared. Lena started typing away and it disappeared. All of the lights turned off in her office and everything was quiet.

"I had to do a complete shut down and reboot of the entire building, Lex tried to introduce new code in my computer and wanted to lock me out. But I'm smarter than he is and I have hidden software for attacks like this." Lena said and coughed before almost falling over.

I grabbed Lena and helped her into her desk chair. Once she was seated I sat in front of her and watched as Lena held her ribs.

"You're hurt more then you are letting on." I said trying to get some answers from her.

"Probably yes, but I will be fine, we need to stop Lex" Lena said and winced as she took another breath in.

"It's going to be harder to stop him if you are dead Lena." I said as the lights in the office turned back on.

"Once I turn the sun yellow again I will go to the DEO for Alex to look me over okay? Right now I need to stop my brother." Lena said and she started to get back to work on her computer.

Alex and Maggie walked back into Lena's office and let us now that J'onn came and has taken Lillian to the DEO. I just nodded and paced some more behind Lena.

"Kara go sit down!" Lena yelled and I stopped walking behind her. I sighed and moved out from behind the desk and sat on Lena's couch. Alex and Maggie both snickered and walked around Lena's office. Kal is standing on Lena's balcony watching the robots help put out the fires at CatCo.

The only sound that could be heard in the office is the taping of Lena's keyboard. Her face is void of emotions as she continued to type away. All of a sudden we heard an explosion and I ran to the balcony. The Spheerical Industries building down the block exploded into pieces. Kal pulled me inside as debris started flying in all directions.

"I think I got it." Lena said and hit a few more keys as a piece of metal flew into the window of the balcony shattering it. The glass somehow didn't explode inside the office thank Rao.

"Good because we need to get out of here, it's not safe for you." I said and stood behind Lena's desk just encase something else comes through the window.

"He took control of NASA satellite and is using a machine at the prison to control the particles. NASA is hard to crack into and I should probably call them about their security after this is over because I just got in." Lena said and smirked. She hit a few more keys and the red run rays faded to yellow. Thank you Rao.

"I'll go see where Lex is and we need to get a plan in place. But I think the first thing we need to do it get his robots offline." Superman said before launching off the balcony and racing off to Spheerical Industries.

Before I could say anything Lena started coughing badly and she clutched her ribs. Alex rushed over to my girlfriend and I stood right next to her. Alex lifted Lena's shirt and we could see the angry bruising all over Lena's chest.

"We need to get you to the DEO now, you could have broken ribs and a collapsed lung, how is your pain?" Alex asked and very gently touched the bruising.

"Better now that the red sun is dealt with, I think Metallo might have broken a rib when hit me." Lena said as she got her breath back.

"You need to go with Alex and Maggie now Lena. I will stop Lex." I said getting in front of her.

"Please come back to me" Lena said and cupped my cheek.

"Always" I said and leaned in to kiss Lena. The kiss was rushed but it gave me the energy I needed for the battle ahead.

"I love you Kara" Lena said as I walked to the balcony.

"I love you Lena" I said and gave her a smile before flying off the balcony to search for Kal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to this song the whole time I was writing this chapter and the next and it really put me in the mood to right it. I really listened to the lyrics and as i thought of having Metallo threw Lena over the balcony the chorus of this song started and thought it was perfect. i wanted to convay that Lena really gave up hope in that moment when Metallo threw her over. She didnt think that Kara was going to be able to save her.


	27. twentysix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is Because the Night by Patti Smith. I always wanted this song to be played over the big battle and i've had this song saved for a long time to add to a chapter.

Alex informed me over the coms that they finally got Lena out of her office with a laptop to hopefully disable the robots from the DEO once they get there. Maggie stayed behind to help her department with evacuating the National City skyrises because we didn't know where else Lex planted bombs.

Kal is working on putting out fires in Spheerical Industries and I started to help him. Once the major fires were under control I left Kal to go to CatCo. The building its self isn't structurally sound but it's not going to fall any second. Lex's robots did a good job at getting people out of the building though.

I landed on James' balcony and took a look inside of our office. Paper was everywhere, lots of the desks were overturned, computers were burning small fires in the floor as I came to stand by what used to be my desk. I sighed and took in the blown out windows and TV screens hanging off the wall. I looked over my desk and saw all of my pictures were burnt to a crisp and someone punched a hole through my computer screen. It's a good thing I back my hard drive up every night on a UBS I tape inside my draw. I opened the draw and felt around for the drive and found it and placed it inside the same pocket of the polaroid of Lena and I.

Taking one last look at CatCo I knew I needed to move out and find Lex. CatCo will always hold an important part of my heart and I fully intend on being here to help rebuild it. I couldn't look back as I flew out of the broken windows in search of Lex.

"Kal, any update on Lex?" I asked as I flew to the ground to help get people off the street.

"He's in front of National City Arena talking to the press about how his robots are here to help the city. Kara I'm in the middle of evacuating this building, I can't get there. You need to get him away from the crowd and the press to stop him." Kal said.

"I'm on it." I said and took off towards National City Arena.

Lex is standing in his Lexosuit in front of a dozen of news reporters. He is explaining is grand return in time to save National City from an attack orchestrated by Cadmus, an anti-alien terrorist group headed by Lillian Luthor. Lex just threw his own mother under the bus.

"I think that's enough Lex." I said after I slammed down on the pavement. I wanted everyone to know of my presence. I needed to take the attention away from Lex.

"Nice of you to show up Supergirl but I kind of have things covered here." Lex said and pushed his way through the group of reporters.

"Sure you are going to take all the credit for saving the day while Superman and I couldn't help because of the red sun, which thanks to Lena reversed it, but we are here now and we don't need your help. Aren't you supposed to be in prison serving 33 consecutive life sentences?" I asked and put my hands on my hips.

"Let's not discuss those particulars right now Supergirl, right now we need to save the city from this cruel attack by Cadmus." Lex said and hit a button on his wrist which caused his helmet to form over his face and then he took off into the sky.

"Care to make a comment Supergirl?" A report said and pushed his microphone in my face.

"It might look like Lex Luthor is helping the city when in reality he is the one to cause all of this. He took his sister Lena hostage, forced his mother Lillian to work with him and caused all of these bombings. Lex Luthor planned and carried out this attack. He did it all from his prison cell. He planned this so he could look like the hero. He wants to be the hero when in reality all he is, is just the villain. Please get to safety. I don't know if he has planted other bombs around the city. Superman and I are working hard trying to get everyone to safety but we do not know if there are other bombs planted in the city. Use caution, get to a safe place and shelter in place. When Lex Luthor is in custody the agency holding him will inform the public." I said and jumped into the sky to go after Lex.

"Nice speech Kara, Lena and Sam are working through the computers from Lex's hideout looking for his plans. Lillian has also been helpful with giving us other locations Lex has explosives planted. Superman has been going to the buildings to disable the bombs. Your job is just to get Lex before he gets away." Alex came in my com link.

"If you have anything else let me know, how is Lena?" I asked as I started to find Lex's trail.

"I'm fine darling, find my brother." I heard Lena say through the com and sighed.

"Yes ma'am." I said and pushed myself to fly faster after Lex.

I don't know how long I was flying for but Lex started to make a circle back to the heart of the city. Something I don't want him to do. So I shot out my laser vision and aimed for his back. I missed and hit his arm. Lex did a barrel roll but was able to keep his course towards the city. He looked back at me and fired his hand canons, I had to fall back to avoid the hit. I could feel the burn of the bullets that had to be made of kryptonite as they past my body. Once he stopped shooting I pushed myself forward again and shot my laser vision. This time I didn't let up. I follow with my lasers as Lex tried to duck out of the way and finally I hit him with my lasers in the back.

Lex manage to continue flying for a few more minutes before I saw the steam come from his suit. I shot my laser vision again and hit Lex, this time on his right foot which knocked off one of his jets. Lex started going down and I watched him crash into the ground, in the little park in between CatCo and L Corp where Lena I often had lunch together.

I came in for a landing and as I touched down Lex shot his canon again before I could react. One bullet tore my suit and grazed my left arm and the second bullet sunk into my left shoulder as I spun around to take cover behind the statute of Cat Grant that's in the middle of the park.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are Supergirl!" Lex yelled as I grimaced in pain as kryptonite leaked out of the bullet and into my system.

"Alex, Lex just shot me with kryptonite bullets again in the shoulder." I said and looked at the wound as blood started to pour out of it.

"Do you need help? I can call Superman and have him help you." Alex said and I heard her typing.

"No, let me try, did Lena knock out the robots yet?" I asked and peaked around the statute to find Lex started to get up from the ground.

"I'm working on it Kara, I think that Lex might have something on his suit controlling them, probably on his wrist somewhere. If you can try to hit him there and I'm hoping it will cause them to go off line." I heard Lena say in between coughs.

"I know the mighty Supergirl isn't hiding from a fight now is she?" I heard Lex say as he shot some more bullets at the statute.

I came out from behind the statute and tried not to let Lex see he injured me with the bullets. I need to be strong. I can do this. Before Lex could try anything I blasted a laser vision right at his left wrist and fried whatever controls he had. But before I could try and destroy the other wrist I felt something punch me in the back and I went flying forward.

"The great thing about working with robots, they only answer to me and come whenever I call." Lex said and played with some buttons on his right wrist. I hit the wrong wrist.

"Let me ask you Kara what do you think of the city?" Lex said as I started to get up again.

"You are ruining it Lex! Can't you see that! You blew up three building and killed thousands of people! This is not what a hero does!" I yelled and rushed towards him taking him by surprise. I was able to land a hard right hook to his cheek and it had Lex stumbling to the side.

"Make that four." Lex said and pressed another button on his wrist.

The force of the blast behind me pushed me across the park only coming to a stop by a car parked on the street. I looked up and saw the top floors of L Corp blown to the sky.

"Lena, L Corps gone." I said as I watched parts of steel and concrete come crumbling to the ground. I didn't have a chance to say anything as I pushed myself up and found Lex watching the building he grew up in come down to the ground.

"How was that going to solve anything Lex?" I asked as I pushed myself towards him and ignored the growing pain in my shoulder.

"I needed to get rid of the old to start the rebirth of the company. Luthor Corp will be back and be greater than ever." Lex said and turned to face me.

I couldn't say anything as I shot my laser vision again at him and was able to blast his right wrist this time frying whatever controls he had. I watched as the robot that was behind me fall limp to the ground. Lex started yelling then.

"You won't stop me this time." Lex said and turned held up a gun pointing it right at my chest.

"Put the gun down Lex." I said keeping my distance from him.

All of the fighting today is draining me of my power. With the kryptonite bullet stuck in my shoulder I can feel my powers waning faster than usual. If I get shot by this gun I could die.

"You will see, everyone will see that I, Lex Luthor was the one to take down Supergirl." Lex said and cocked the gun.

"Do you know what will happen if you fire that gun Lex? You will die. You won't get a trial, you won't get a jury, you will just get a bullet in your brain. I know you don't want that. Just put the gun down." I said trying to change his mind.

"That's not going to happen Supergirl." Lex said.

Before I could say anything Lex fired his gun. I knew I had only one choice. Just as the bullet lodged its self in my stomach I fired my laser vision at his chest. I watched the life leave his eyes as I fell to my knees and pressed my hand over my stomach. When I pulled my hand away I saw red covering my hand. Before I could completely fall to the floor Kal was here and scooped me up in his arms and we took off.

"I got him" I said and coughed. I could taste the blood in the back of my throat as I pressed my hand on my wound in my stomach.

"You did Kara, we are going to fix you right up, don't you worry." Kal said as we flew through the air.

It was a different feeling. To be held while flying. I can see why Lena doesn't like it all that much. When you aren't in control of the action it's actually kind of scary. I felt Kal slow down and land. We must be back at the DEO already.

"Kara!" I heard Lena's voice somewhere in the distance and it made me smile. I was placed on something soft and I could feel Lena take my hand in hers.

"Lena" I said and opened my eyes to find her green ones staring back at me. "I got him" I said and cough up more blood.

"I know darling, I know" Lena said and wiped the blood away from my mouth. I could feel someone start to cut away my suit and I put my other hand up.

"Wait, wait don't cut it yet." I said and used my bad arm to reach into my pocket to pull out the picture and my flash drive. I handed them both to Lena and found her eyes again.

"I saved our first picture together; I took it before you yelled at me to sit down. The flash drive is all my work from CatCo and has Lex's exposé on it. If something happens to me publish it." I said as I felt someone cut away my suit.

"Nothing is going to happen to you Kara, Alex and I are going to stitch you right up, don't you worry." Lena said and gave me a smile.

"I love you Lena Luthor, always" I said and coughed more blood up.

"Don't you say goodbye to me Kara Danvers, I'm not ready for you to say goodbye yet." Lena said and started to help Alex.

"Say you love me back; I just need to hear it once more." I said as my vision started to get spotty.

"I love you Kara Danvers, please come back to me." Lena said and I focused on her.

"Always." Was the last thing I said before everything faded to black.


	28. twentyseven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is Always by Bon Jovi. It's kind of like Kara's song.

Waking up after a battle is something I never liked. I always felt like I died a little bit and I'm awake against my will. But right now I truly felt like I died. I don't know why I'm in so much pain as my eyes opened. I tried to look around the room and I couldn't make out much. Just that there is another bed next to me with someone in it. I fumbled around on my bed looking for something to try and get someone's attention when my shoulder started burning.

I opened my eyes again and I looked at my shoulder to find it bandaged up. My guess is that I blew out my powers and I haven't healed up yet.

"Kara?" I heard someone say my name I looked to my right and found Maggie walking into the room.

"I'm still your favorite." Maggie said and smiled before walking to my bed and sitting on the edge of it.

"Don't tell Lena." I said throat sore from lack of use.

"Your secret is safe with me Supergirl, you gave us quiet a scare though." Maggie said moved the blankets around me.

"How?" I asked trying to focus on Maggie.

"You almost died Kara." Maggie said and took my hand.

"What?" I asked a little more awake.

"Once Alex removed the bullet from your shoulder she thought you would heal up quickly but since you blew out your powers you would only heal as fast as a normal person. So Alex had to work quickly to pull the bullet from your stomach and stitch you up to stop the bleeding. And then we had to help Lena." Maggie said and took a sip from her coffee cup.

"What's wrong with Lena?" I asked and tried to move out of bed but was only stopped by the searing pain in my stomach.

"Did you just hear me when I said you got shot in the stomach and you're being held together by stitches, you shouldn't move right now Kara." Maggie said and moved closer to me.

"What about Lena, is she okay?" I asked wanting to see my girlfriend.

"She'll be fine, Metallo fractured two of her ribs and while she was out saving the world she developed a collapsed lung. It got worse because Alex was helping save your ass and nobody looked at Lena until she collapsed because she stopped breathing. Don't worry she's fine." Maggie said and nodded to the bed next to me.

I craned my neck to see the woman I'm in love with. I just want to be next to her. I need to touch her; I need to know she is okay.

"Get me over to her." I said and tried to sit up again and clenched my jaw in pain.

"Sit still Kara and I will push you over to her, just don't move." Maggie said and got up from the edge of my bed.

For me to keep still is like asking that to a toddler who is hyped up on sugar not to move. It was hard for me to not push myself out of bed and go over to Lena myself. Maggie unlocked the wheels on my bed and pushed my bed next to Lena's. I pushed the railings on our beds down and I slowly moved closer to Lena. She's still asleep and I pushed the blanket covering her torso down to reveal her chest. What I wasn't expecting was that Lena only has a dark towel covering her breasts.

"It's easier to check the chest tub instead of having her in a shirt she would constantly need to move up anyway. Lena's okay with it too, don't worry and whenever Alex needs to check her over it's just Alex in the room." Maggie said and I careful reached out and grabbed Lena's hand.

Once it held it in mine I couldn't help the few tears that escaped. Lena's okay, we are both okay, a little beaten up but we are okay. As I took in the many different colors over Lena's rib cage a little part of me wanted to drop Metallo from the balcony again. But to know he is never going to hurt Lena again gives me a little relief. Lena stirred a bit when I held her hand a little too tight.

Slowly Lena moved a bit closer to me as she woke up. Her green eyes look dull as they opened any found mine. She looked into my eyes for a moment before really seeing me. That I'm here and I'm okay. The light slowly started to come back into them.

"You're okay" I said pulled her hand up to my mouth to give her a few kisses.

"You almost weren't Kara, please don't do that to me again." Lena said trying hard to hold it together.

"I won't" I said and kissed her hand again.

The next few days were touch and go. Lena was in a lot of pain with her chest tub and I was in pain every time I move because of my slow healing. It took three days before the bullet wound in my stomach healed. My shoulder was healing slower because of the kryptonite but I wasn't trying to complain at all. It would take Lena a lot longer to recover then I would.

All of our friends popped in to visit over the past couple of days and I even got a surprise visit from Cat Grant. When she saw what happened on the news she said she needed to come back and help with CatCo's rebuilding. Lena has given over control of CatCo to Cat for the moment while she is recovering. Cat being Cat also told me how she knew I'm Supergirl and has known for a long time. We got a chance to catch up for a while before she left to try and start the cleanup at CatCo.

Lena gave over control of L Corp to Sam until she is fully recovered from her injures. Sam has been here every day though with different things she needed Lena to look at. But right now L Corp is down in the gutter and Lena isn't sure she wants to try and rebuild the company again. Her and Sam have been going through different option to sell the company in pieces but Lena hasn't committed to a deal yet.

After a week Alex was comfortable with releasing Lena. Lena would still be in pain while her ribs heal but she can do it from the comfort of her home. Since we didn't have a car with us Lena called Mira to pick us up and she was more than happy to do it. When Mira got to the DEO and saw Lena, tears started coming from her eyes. Lena pulled Mira into a tight hug and the two women held each other for a while. I know that Mira is like a mother figure to Lena and after hearing what happened on the news Mira hasn't really heard from either of us until Alex called her and told her Lena was okay.

The ride back to the Luthor Estate was quiet. Lena actually feel asleep on the way and Mira and I had a brief conversation about what happened. I let her know about Lex and that Lillian is being moved to a DEO black sight that I don't even know the location of. That put Mira's mind at ease as we pulled up in front of the Estate. Carefully I woke Lena up and we made our way inside.

Lena settled on the couch with Balthazar as I helped Mira a bit in the kitchen. The cat tucked himself as close as he could to Lena and the woman was loving it. She told me she missed him while we were at the DEO and it clearly looked like he missed her. I gave Lena a cup of green tea as I settled behind her and pulled her into my arms.

"I missed this" Lena said and cuddled into my chest as my arms wrapped tightly around her.

"So did I" I said and smiled before pressing a kiss to her temple.

"I want you to move in with me." Lena said and turned her head a bit to see me.

"Really?" I asked thinking that it might be a little bit fast for us to be moving in together.

"Kara, we were best friends for two years before this and now that I've been sleeping next to you for the past months I don't think I could ever go back to being alone. I just want you around all the time. We've danced around our feelings for each other for so long and I just don't want to miss out on any more lost time." Lena said and ran her hand along Balthazar as he settled down on her lap again.

"Where would be move to? I live in a studio that's still destroyed, living here in the Estate would be a far ride into the city every day and your penthouse feels more like a hotel then a home." I said.

"Fair points I would never want to live here again, I'm actually thinking of selling this place. It holds too many memories. We could find a place and start our lives there together, what do you think?" Lena asked.

"I think I would like that." I said and kissed her cheek in agreement.

Lena and I talked more about living together and I grabbed her laptop from her bag to see what if there any places available that peek our interest. Let's just say Lena has expensive taste and I wouldn't think of anything less. We actually found a few places that we liked and she called her real estate agent to have them set up tours of the places. She also had him list her penthouse, the Luthor Estate and my apartment for sale. I quickly tried to talk her out of putting my apartment up for sale because of my current lease but Lena just gave me one look and I stopped talking.

After her phone call Lena put the laptop on the coffee table along with her phone and settled up against me.

"You know for a moment there I really thought I was going to die." Lena said softly. "When Metallo threw me over I didn't know if you would be able to get to me before I hit the concrete because of the red sun admitter."

"To be honest I didn't know if I was going to be able to get to you in time. My powers were a bit stunted but I knew it didn't matter. I knew even if I was going to die I would do anything in my power to try and save you. When I got you in my arms though and started to pull up and fly I knew I was okay, but going over the balcony I didn't know." I said and ran my hand over her arm.

"I don't know how I could ever thank you." Lena said and pushed her head into my neck.

"There is one thing I wanted to ask you, when Metallo went over the balcony with my cousin we wouldn't be able to save him. He said he was forced into becoming Metallo, that Lex and Lillian were going to kill his family if he didn't do as they said." I said.

"Yea, I don't know what happened and how he ended up with them but he was tried not to hurt me more than what was necessary, what about him?" Lena said.

"He asked if I could see if his family was okay, does the name Max Tonelli ring any bells?" I asked. 

"It doesn't but I can always have my private investigator look into him." Lena said.

We didn't really speak much more about Metallo after today. Our first day back at the Luthor Estate was just spent on the couch in each other's arms. We only moved when we had to go to the bathroom. Mira brought us lunch and dinner to the living room and we just relaxed.

The following week of being home Lena told me that her private investigator found Max's family. Max's husband Bill lives in Midvale with their 4 year old daughter Lynn. I decided to make a stop to his house that night to make sure they were okay and none of Lex or Lillians' hired muscle haven't come around. I actually went as Supergirl after Winn fixed my suit that was ruined when Alex cut it to pieces after I got shot.

Once it was done I went over. Needless to say they were surprised to see me. Bill told me that both him and Max worked for Luthor Corp back in the day and were laid off when Lena took over. Needless to say when Lillian called offering him a job Max jumped on it. Lillian didn't say what the job was for until it was too late. Max left one day and only came back a three weeks later to tell Bill he could never come home again. Bill didn't know what to do but try and keep himself together for their daughter.

When I told him about what happened to Max, Bill was happy to hear that he wasn't suffering anymore. I didn't stay for much longer than that. I told him that I would watch over their daughter to make sure none of Lex's men would come after them and left.

After I got back to the Estate and told Lena about them Lena wanted to make sure that Bill and Lynn would be protected. She called him personally and offered to relocate them to a different branch of L Corp and would pay for the move and anything they would need. Bill was overwhelmed and thanked Lena so much. In the end Lena helped them move to Texas and had Bill hired at an L Corp subsidiary.

Lena and I were happy to finally be able to relax a bit without the pressure of work or Lena's family looming over us anymore.


	29. twentyeight

A lot has changed in the month since the attack on National City. First and foremost Lena and I have moved in together into a 6 floor 8.9 million dollar townhouse on the waterfront of National City. The building is relatively new with only one previous owner. When we were looking for places Lena wouldn't even let me see how much they cost, only asking for me to give her honest feedback on what I liked and didn't. I only found out how much she paid for this place when we went to the closing and signed all the paper work when she handed over the check. When I saw how much the place was worth I almost fell out of my chair. 

Needless to say I got a little annoyed with Lena when she bought a place at that price. I know I would never be able to afford a place like this but I wanted to help her pay for this. This was the first step in our life together and I wanted to contribute. Lena was having none of it and told me if I wanted to help with something I could help pay for the taxes on this place.

After we found a place together I started to go back to my apartment to see if there was anything I could salvage from it. When it was ransacked the robbers didn't leave many things intact. I only found a few things that were in one piece and it made me sad. This place holds a lot of memories for me. It was the first apartment I had on my own and I grew up a lot here. I just knew that our new place would hold more memories but it made me sad to leave this place behind.

When I told Alex that Lena and I would be moving into together she was a bit surprised and annoyed that she owed Maggie money. They placed a bet on when we would move in together and Alex bet longer then Maggie. She was also curious as to what I was going to do with my apartment. When I told her I was going to put it back on the market she asked me to hold off on it.

Apparently Alex and Maggie have been talking about moving in together but haven't found anything they liked yet. But with me leaving my apartment it would be a bigger place then Alex and Maggie's studio and they could make it there's with the renovations that need to be done. Needless to say I was happy to find out that they would take over my lease and would continue it after it was up at the end of the year and that I would still be able to see my old place.

Lena ended up putting the Luthor Estate up for sale. She took out all of the security that cloaked the mansion from view but kept all of the security cameras. At first I thought she was crazy for putting the mansion up for sale at a starting price of 60 million dollars. Then when her real estate agent called and told her there was a bidding war going on for the mansion and the going price was at 150 million dollars Lena asked just to sell it.

Mira was a bit sad to hear the mansion was sold. Lena didn't want Mira to be on her own and offered her the ground level apartment in our townhouse. At first Mira didn't want to impose on us as a young couple together but she took the apartment. Lena also gifted Mira half of the profit of the mansion sale for her to do whatever she pleased.

We were able to start moving into the townhouse right away, the previous owner was just living in the downstairs apartment until another owner bought the property. The place was empty though, Lena and I had to buy all the furniture for the whole place and at first Lena wanted to hire a decorator to help with it. I kept telling her that if we did then the place wouldn't feel like a home.

So in the end Lena and I made many, many, many trips to furniture stores. We had six floors of rooms to cover and I was happy that Lena made all the money from the sale of the Luthor Estate. Lena was also able to sell her penthouse in the heart of National City for a few million dollars.

Neither Lena or I really brought much into the new house. One thing Lena needed though was a bigger garage. She actually bought a private garage down the block from our new place to store all of her cars. The townhouse only had a one car garage built into the house and there was no way she was parting with any of her cars.

Lena took a few Luthor family heirlooms in the move. One of them being the chess set Lena and Lex played on as they were growing up. Lena brought a lot of her lab equipment with her as well. She is going to set up her own lab in the basement of the townhouse once everything is wired.

The second floor of the townhouse is going to be for entertaining with the living room and kitchen. The dining room is a lot smaller than the mansion and I was happy for that. We got to be closer together and there would be less of an echo in the townhouse then there was at the mansion. As for the living room we bought a large black leather wrap around couch that hugged the walls of the room and put a large flat screen TV over the gas fire place. 

The third floor held our master bedroom and a larger office. I pushed Lena a bit harder for this place when I saw the view from the bathroom. From the bathtub you overlooked the river and National City harbor which is a few miles down the road. The other room on this floor is going to be our office. At first we thought of having separate offices but changed our minds. Often times I wouldn't be surprised if we are working from home a lot more these days and we want to be able to see each other. The room is lined in bookshelves and is big enough for two good sized desks. It also has a fire place against one wall and we put a TV over it. 

On the fourth floor we the replaced one of the bedrooms with a sauna and made a large gym for Lena to work out in. All of the equipment is for Lena, if I tried to use it I would break it as easily as ripping a piece of paper in half. The fifth floor we left two spare bedrooms if someone needs to stay the night and we could use them for storage if we need it.

Another selling point of this place was the rooftop. I know that on nicer nights during the summer we are going to be using that rooftop a lot to host parties. It's a great size and we are thinking of removing the walls of the room and replacing them with floor to ceiling windows and can be moved and opened just like the windows in living room that are in the living room of the Luthor Estate. But that can be done when the weather starts to get warmer again. With it already being late August we don't want to start that project till next year. 

Moving took a large toll on Lena while she was still in the final stages of healing. Her ribs were still a bit tender as the last of the bruising was fading. I've fully recovered after the second week but I do have two new scars on my body. An almost perfect circle on my shoulder and a mangled looking circle on my stomach. Alex and I have come to the conclusion that if I get hurt while coming in contact with kryptonite then I'll scar as I heal.

I have been doing a lot of the heavy lifting when we started moving boxes into the house from the Luthor Estate because I didn't want to stress Lena's healing ribs. But of course that didn't last long as Lena wanted to move her own boxes. Sometimes her stubbornness rivals Alexs' and it drives me crazy.

Lena came to bed sore that night and she finally realized that she shouldn't be lifting the heavy boxes. I just held her close to me and promised that she wouldn't have to lift any other heavy boxes. True to my word Alex, Maggie and Sam all came over the next day to help us put together furniture and to rearrange some of the rooms.

While Alex, Maggie and I were working to put together my new desk Sam and Lena snuck away for some time to work on L Corp things. We haven't really spoke about Lena's plans for L Corp since the days after her brother bombed the city. I know that she is going to have to make a decision sometime soon though. The company has been losing a lot of money since that day and it can't keep going on like this for much longer.

Alex, Maggie and I finished putting together my desk and made sure it was stable before we took the elevator downstairs to the second floor to find something to snack on. When the elevator doors opened we found Sam and Lena having a rather intense conversation with broken glass scattered on the floor.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked and slowly walked in the room.

"Fine" Lena said and wiped a few pieces of glass onto the floor. Sam looked red as she stared a hole in Lena's head. The two women were quiet for another moment before Sam shook her head and wiped her hands together.

"I'm just gonna go, let me know what you decide." Sam said and took one last look at Lena before storming off.

Alex and Maggie just looked at Lena and quietly told me that they would call me tomorrow to check in before they followed Sam out the door. Once I heard the door close behind them I walked into the kitchen and sat next to Lena.

"What was that about?" I asked rested my hand lightly on her lower back.

"I've just told Sam that the board of directors and I have finalized the plans to dismantle L Corp and shutter most of the subsidiary's. She wasn't really happy to learn that she would be losing her job." Lena said and rubbed her forehead with her hand.

"If that's what you want to do then you shouldn't let her reaction stop you." I said and sighed.

"I know, it's just that Sam's my CFO and we've worked together for so long and now I'm throwing that all away." Lena said and wiped a tear away from her eye.

"Hey, there is no time for tears. If anything we should be celebrating our move to this house and for your new adventure in your own start up. Sam will come around. I think she is just mad that she hasn't been included on your meetings with board." I said trying to lighten the mood. "How about you can start running a bath and I will clean up the broken glass and join you when it's ready?" I said pulling Lena into a hug.

"That sounds like a great idea actually, we still haven't christened the bathtub yet." Lena said with a smirk and kissed my arm.

"Well then you better start the water, I'll be up in a few." I said and released her from my hold.

Lena gave me a smile and carefully left the kitchen to go up the stairs. After we moved in together the sexual tension between us could be cut with a butter knife. Lena was still healing and didn't want to risk pulling a stitch or two or stressing her ribs until she was cleared by her doctor. Once she got the all clear lets' just say that we haven't made it to the bedroom quiet often.

For the first time in a really long time Lena was finally happy and I was going to do everything in my power to never see the light fade from her eyes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When i was looking at places for Lena and Kara to live for reference the one i ended up using is actaully a real listing in NYC. at the time the asking price was 8.9 million if anybody could swing that.


	30. twentynine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is Freedom by Kygo a song with a good beat that could be used for partying but can also be used for the overall message of this chapter.

Time truly flies when you are having fun. It has been a little over a year since the attack on National City and the city is finally starting to return to normalcy. After Lena made the decision to dismantle L Corp she also decided to demolish the remaining portion of the L Corp building that survived the bombing. It would cost a lot of money to fix the damage to the building Lex caused and it wasn't worth it. So Lena had the building torn to the ground and had a park built in its place. She wanted the remembrance of the building to be something good.

Taking apart L Corp piece by piece took a lot longer than Lena had original anticipated. She went line by line of every business operating under L Corp and either sold or closed a majority of them. Lena made national headlines when word broke she was shuttering L Corp and other businesses. She received a lot of bad press because of how many people would be out of jobs all around the country and the world. She tried where she could to sell off parts of the company but not many people were willing to buy piece's of L Corp. But that didn't stop her. It took her months to do and when she was finally Lena looked free. Finally free of holding up the family mantle she didn't want anymore.

It took a lot longer than I thought it would but Sam finally came around. One night they hashed it out over a bottle of whiskey and Sam saw where Lena was coming from when it came to closing L Corp. Sam helped Lena a bit with closing different branches and even traveled for Lena to some offices to collect anything of importance.

Once Lena was free we spent two months aboard in Europe. After everything that happened we wanted to get away from National City for a little while. With CatCo still rebuilding and L Corp sold, we didn't have many responsibilities in National City at the moment so we left. We traveled to all the different countries and spent a lot of time in Ireland, trying to track down any little piece of Lena's birth mother we could find. We weren't able to find much but we were able to find her grave. After spending two weeks in Ireland and hitting a lot of dead ends finding her mother's grave made Lena break down. It finally gave her some closer. We spent another week in Ireland after that staying with Mira's family.

Mira stayed with us in the townhouse for a few months before she told Lena and I that she was going to return to Ireland. A majority of her family was there and she wanted to be close to them. It was an emotional couple of weeks as Lena helped Mira make the arrangements for the move. As her departure came closer Mira told me that she was so happy that Lena found me. She knew she could leave and be with her family because Lena finally found her family in me. That night I told Mira that I think Lena is my soulmate and that I wanted to marry her. Mira gave me her permission and I felt relieved.

After we stopped in almost all of the European countries we returned to National City. The DEO was able to get by without me because after the attack all crime took a steep decline. Something about what happened brought the city together and I was happy to be able to spend time truly getting to know Lena. I was hoping that one day I would be able to hang up my cape and retire as Supergirl and now that I've seen that National City could survive without Supergirl for a few months, the thought started to become more of a possibility. 

When we returned from our time away I checked in with Cat about how CatCo was recovering. The CatCo building was able to be saved from having to be torn down. The top ten floors were removed though and a new roof was put in place. CatCo was moved a few floors down and was easily fit into their new space. Lena actually signed over the company to Cat when she was going through L Corps holdings.

Once the dust settled after the attack and we all had room to breathe I took the flash drive I had with all of my work from CatCo and did a deep dive. I've kept tabs on all things Lex Luthor over and years and with the new evidence we found after more digging on Lex's computers, I wrote a tell all about the attack. CatCo published it and a few months later I got a call saying I won a Pulitzer Prize for my article. At first I didn't think it was real but after I got a few more phone calls about it I freaked out. Lena was so proud that at Pulitzer party she presented the award to me. 

Since I've won the Pulitzer I haven't been writing a ton but Cat kept me on CatCo's payroll and pitched me story ideas to write for the magazine. I was grateful for that and in turn Cat made the comment that in turn CatCo would get the exclusive right to our wedding pictures. I coughed on the sip of coffee I took when she said that. So far the only person I brought that up to was Mira and it has been a few months since I thought about it. With Cat reminding me of it I thought it might be time to start thinking of ideas of how to propose to Lena.

As our life started to return to normal after we returned from Europe, Alex and Maggie got engaged. Maggie told me about her plan before she proposed and she wanted us to be there for it. At first I thought it wouldn't be the best idea for her to propose at the alien bar, but in the end it turned out to be really sweet. They are planning on getting married early next year with a small ceremony at our childhood home in Midvale and have the reception at the alien bar the following day.

The months started to pass and summer soon came and went in our home together. Lena and I hosted many birthday parties and game nights for everyone because of how much space we had to entertain. That and when people would get too drunk to drive home, we had the two additional bedrooms upstairs and the large couch we bought for the living room. The rooftop lounge area turned out to be one of my favorite places in the house. During the summer nights it was beautiful to sit out on the couch and watch the stars and tell Lena my memories of Krypton.

After those nights on the roof I really started to think about marrying Lena. I talked to Alex, Maggie and even Eliza about how I should go about doing it. I needed some help thinking of a plan because I wanted it to be perfect. This is Lena I'm talking about, she deserved this to be perfect and a night she would never forget. So after some planning I decided I was going to do it the night of Lena's annual Halloween party.

Every year Lena would throw a huge Halloween party and get dressed up. Lena told me that this is her favorite holiday because she could dress up in whatever she wanted and she could be whoever she wanted and for the night she could forget about being a Luthor. When she told me that I knew that I had to propose to her at the Halloween party.

It took me longer then I wanted it to but I went to a jeweler with Alex and had them create what I was looking for. I wanted this to be special and on Krypton we used bracelets for marriage instead of rings. Lena and I would probably have rings made later for show but I wanted to give Lena a bracelet. The bracelet is platinum linked chain ID bracelet. On the front of the flat portion of the bracelet are sapphires and emeralds with some diamonds in between them. On the opposite side of the stones I had the word 'Always' engraved on it.

Alex almost had a heart attack when she looked at the receipt for the bracelet. It cost almost seventy thousand dollars. But when I pulled out my black card with basically unlimited access to the Luthor fortune, Alex wanted to take the card from me.

I've had a hard time keeping the proposal to myself though. Lena and I tell each other everything and it was hard to keep this one very important, large thing from her. My crinkle on my forehead could easily give me away and I had to do a lot to keep it from coming out.

But finally the day is here. Lena has been going crazy with the party planning for the last couple of weeks and I'm happy its finally here. This year there will probably be around 50 people here which is a huge scale down from the full mansion parties Lena usually throws for her favorite holiday. We are going as a couple costume this year. One day while we were browsing through a thrift store I found this blue tropical shirt that had pink flowers and palm trees on it and I really liked it so I picked it up. When Lena saw the shirt she thought we should be Romeo and Juliet from the 1996 movie for Halloween.

I totally agreed and we spent the day at the thrift shop looking for a possible dress for Lena to wear. We ended up finding a pair of angel wings but no dress that day. We shopped around for a couple of months before the party but never found a dress for her. One day Lena came home from a quick trip to Metropolis and told me she found the perfect dress but she wasn't going to show me until Halloween.

Now that the day was finally here I got myself dressed which didn't take long. I'm wearing my hair in a loose bun towards the bottom of my head with a candy cigarette stuck behind my ear and a small red lip stick cut on my cheek. The shirt fit me perfect and I left the top few buttons undone. I also wrapped a little gauze around my left arm just like how Romeo was in the movie. As for my pants I wore skinny ankle dress pants and some loafers to complete the look.

Once I was done I took the bracelet for Lena out of the box and carefully put it in my pant pocket for safe keeping until I was ready to pop the question. Our guests started arriving before Lena was ready so I left her in the bathroom to finish up while I went downstairs to greet everybody.

As more and more people started to come up the stairs I was getting nervous that Lena was never going to come down from our room. Finally I saw Sam come downstairs and I moved through people to get to her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Is Lena okay? She's been up there for a long time." I said wanting to know what was keeping my girlfriend.

"Don't worry Kara, she's right behind me." Sam said with a big smile on her face.

I turned from Sam and did a double take at the vision of my girlfriend coming down the stairs. Lena is dressed in a simple white dress that has a high slit up her left leg with the angel wings on. Her hair is covering her shoulders in light waves and she is wearing a long necklace that rest against the end of her sternum. 

It took me quite a while to move from my spot at the bottom of the stairs. If this is how good she looks in a Halloween costume then I can't imagine how good Lena is going to look in a wedding dress.

"You take my breath away" I finally said when I regained some control of my mind.

"Thank you darling, you look pretty great yourself." Lena said and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

For most of the party I was stuck to Lena's hip. I didn't want to leave her side. The drinks started following, the music got a bit louder and everybody was having a great time. Lena and I shared a sweet slow dance when I put on Dance with Me by New Orleans. After the dance I thought it would be a good time to propose. So I pulled away from Lena and told her I was going to the bathroom. I wanted to check to make sure I looked okay and to get a second by myself before I would steal Lena way to the rooftop. 

It was a beautiful October night in the mid 60s so it would be perfect to do it on the rooftop. When I got back from the bathroom I saw Lena talking with Sam and I walked over to them.

"We should go to the rooftop for a few minutes, it's such a beautiful night." I said in her ear. Lena smiled and nodded before taking my hand and walking with me to the elevator so we could take it up to the roof.

We were the only ones up here and I thought that would only last for a little bit because I told Alex that I was going to propose on the rooftop. Lena managed to snag a bottle of champagne from the fridge in the lounge on the rooftop before we sat down on the couch to look up at the stars. She took a sip from the bottle and looked at me.

"You know we were the talk of the party with our costume." Lena said and put her head on my shoulder.

"People are definitely going to talk about you, that's for sure. I don't know how many more times or ways I could tell you how beautiful you look tonight in that dress." I said and turned my head to look at her.

"You're just saying that" Lena said as a blush crept up on her pale face.

"I will tell you how beautiful you are every day for the rest of my life if you let me." I said trying to keep my nerve.

"You know I read Romeo and Juliet before tonight just to be on my toes if people asked what we were dressed as." I said and moved to sit on the ottoman in front of her. Lena chuckled and pulled her knees up into her body.

"Did you now? Are you going to quote something for me?" Lena said and rested her chin on her knee.

"One of my favorite lines from the whole play is 'My bounty is as boundless as the sea, My love as deep; the more I give to thee, The more I have, for both are infinite'." I said looking in Lena's eyes.

"That was beautiful Kara." Lena said and leaned forward to give me a kiss. I pulled away quickly though, I needed to get the rest of this out.

"When I was shot by your brother the first time, I didn't think I would ever get the chance to tell you how I truly felt about you. When you kissed me as I was bleeding out in the back of your town car, I thought that this would be the only time I would be able to kiss you because I truly thought I was going to die. Then I woke up and I knew I could no longer hide my feelings for you Lena. I wanted to be with you and I didn't know if you would ever give me a chance after lying to you for so long about such a big part of my life. But I'm forever grateful for you giving me this chance."

I took a deep breath and stood from the ottoman and pushed it away a bit so I could get down on one knee before the love of my life. Once I pulled the bracelet from my pocket I looked up and saw all of our family around us now.

"Lena Kieran Luthor I've been in love with you for so long. You're my soulmate and I don't want to walk this earth without you by myself. Lena Kieran Luthor will you marry me?" I asked and held out the bracelet.

At this point tears were strolling down my cheeks and I couldn't stop them. I never thought the Lena would say no but after a minute past and Lena still didn't say anything I was getting worried.

"Sam" Lena said looked for her best friend. I felt completely crushed. Lena was about to run and I couldn't do anything to stop her. I followed Lena's path and saw Sam hold out a box and Lena quickly took it from her before kneeling on both knees in front of me.

"Kara Danvers, I've been in love with you from the day you walked into my office, I just didn't know it yet. I also brushed up on my Shakespeare just for tonight and like you, I earmarked a favorite quote. 'Don't waste your love on somebody, who doesn't value it.' Kara you have loved me completely and have made me whole. You have showed me so much love and compassion and you have never asked for anything in return. Now I don't know what I would do without you by my side, Kara Danvers will you marry me?" Lena said and opened the box in her hand.

Tears were steaming down both of our faces as I nodded my head. Lena smiled and I pulled her in to a heated kissed and just cried in front of the love of my life. When I composed myself a bit I pulled away from Lena.

"I wasn't sure if the bracelet was for marriage or proposal so I got you a ring." Lena said and show me the large diamond engagement ring in the box.

"It can be for both." I said and showed her the bracelet. Lena smiled and held out her right hand and I careful clasped the bracelet around it, once it was one Lena took my right hand and slid the engagement ring on my ring finger.

"I've been holding onto the ring for the past 6 months waiting for the right time to propose, I was growing inpatient Kara." Lena said and chuckled.

"I was waiting for the perfect moment; I want this to be perfect for you and I knew that doing it on Halloween would make it even more special and then I saw your dress and I can't wait to see what you are going to look like in a wedding dress." I said.

Lena smiled brightly and pulled me in for a ruff kiss. We both started laughing half way through it so we broke apart.

"We're getting married!" Lena yelled as we stood up to face our guests who were still waiting on the roof.

Everybody cheered and we celebrated long into the night.


	31. thirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for the final chapter is Light of Love by Florence and the Machine. I originally wrote this chapter right after it came out and the song was on repeat. Thought it fit really nicely with the events of this chapter. Give it a listen and let me know what you think.

Today's the day. I'm getting married. I'm getting married to my best friend and the love of my life. I've been waiting for this day for two years. Two years of planning and two years of stress has finally come to a head with this day.

Lena and I are getting married in a private family only ceremony at my childhood home in Midvale. At first Lena wanted to have a large wedding with everybody that she knew to show off her love to the world but that was the farthest thing from what I wanted. I wanted something small and private because I wanted to incorporate some Kryptonian traditions and I knew I couldn't if we had a large wedding. When I told Lena my feelings about it she completely changed her tune. Instead of a large ceremony we are going to have a large reception.

In the past two years Lena and I have only gotten closer. Now that L Corp is no more, Lena has spent a lot of time at home working in her lab in the basement. Lena locked herself in the basement for the first few months and just worked on new inventions she had to table while she was CEO because she didn't have time to work on them. But now all Lena has is time and it took her a while to realize that she doesn't have to answer to a board to directors anymore.

When she finally realized that she didn't completely lock herself away anymore. She would take breaks and come up for air and wouldn't go back down for a few days. I like this side of Lena. It made me fall deeper in love with her to see her so excited about inventing again.

After the proposal, Lena and I had to hide out in our home for a few months because someone put it on CatCo's website and we went viral. Needless to say we weren't complaining about spending more time alone together in the townhouse.

Things started to die down around the time Alex and Maggie got married. After seeing their wedding in our childhood homes backyard I knew that this is where I wanted to marry Lena. The ceremony was simple and beautiful just like my sister and her wife. I got to stand next to her and be her maid of honor as she married Maggie. It made me so happy to be able to be there for her on her special day.

The reception the following day was a bit crazy. Alex and Maggie rented out the alien bar and everybody got hammered including myself. Towards the end of the night everyone was getting really sloppy and Alex and Maggie actually broke a pool table after they jumped on top of it and started belting out I Will Always Love You by Whitney Huston. I was just happy I was able to catch that on video.

For our wedding, our guest list was rather small just about 20 of us in total. The reception on the other hand was a different story. Lena had to invite a lot of people that she worked with because of her status. It didn't matter to much to me who would be at the reception as long as we had our private ceremony.

Since we got engaged on Halloween we thought it would be fitting to get married on Halloween as well. People thought we were a bit crazy for that but I didn't care. It's Lena's favorite holiday and I thought that our marriage should be considered a holiday as well.

"Why aren't you dressed yet Kara? You need to be downstairs in ten minutes!" Alex said and burst my thought bubble.

"Sorry I spaced out a bit, have you seen Lena yet?" I asked and started to unzip the garment bag.

"Yes I did and she looks beautiful, now come on, you wanted to walk down the aisle first so you need to be on time." Alex said and started to help me into my dress. I wanted to get married in a traditional rob like we would wear on Krypton but I had a hard time explaining what they looked like to a designer. So I had a simple white dress made with my house crest stitched into it. My hair is down in waves with on piece clipped back. 

Lena and I haven't seen each other's dresses for the wedding. I have a different dress for the reception because I couldn't wear this with my house crest stitched in it. Alex placed my mother's necklace over my head and brought me back to the present.

"You look beautiful Kara" Alex said and gave me a small smile.

"Thank you Alex, for everything." I said and bit my lip to hold me tears in.

"No tears now, we need to make it through the ceremony, lets go." Alex said and handed me my bouquet.

Slowly I made my way downstairs and met Alex at the back door. Everybody was already seated and I heard the wedding march start to play. I took hold of Alex's arm and she walked me down the aisle. I felt the grass under my feet as I walked barefoot to the arch of flowers waiting at the end of the aisle. When we reached the end Alex gave me away and I stood atop of the Jewel of Honor. Since I couldn't find a gemstone large enough for Lena and I to stand upon for the ceremony I made the Jewel of Honor out of a large sandstone rock. It took me a week to get the shape right. It was the little things like this that made me miss Krypton a little less.

The wedding march started to play again and I turned to look at the top of the aisle to find Sam holding onto Lena's arm. My breath caught in my throat when I saw Lena. She is wearing a bright white dress that has lace flower pattern on her upper chest going down her arms in three quarter sleeves. The lace pattern continues down the front of her dress and stops at her waist. The dress then flows out with a few layers of tulle. Lena has her hair down in waves and she is wearing bright green emerald earrings with a matching necklace. 

Lena took my breath away and when I blinked I felt a tear fall from my eye, a few fell actually as I watched Lena slowly walk up the aisle to meet me. Sam gave Lena away and I held out my hand for her to take. Lena, also barefoot, took my hand and climbed onto the Jewel of Honor with me and took my other hand in hers.

"You look so beautiful" I said through a fresh wave of tears.

"So do you darling" Lena said, her voice thick with emotion.

J'onn started the ceremony and I barely heard a word that he said. I could only focus on my bride and her dress. The ceremony felt so short. I was so focused on Lena that I didn't hear when J'onn gave us the que for us to start saying our vows.

"Darling, you need to start your vows." Lena said and brought me back to the present.

"Right I'm sorry. Lena, my beautiful bride, I can't believe the day is finally here for us to be joined as one. I never thought this day would happen after I left Krypton. I never thought I would be able to find someone who ever want to share my culture with me. You are home to me now Lena, I never thought I would be able to find that when I left Krypton. There were a few close calls and I didn't think I would ever get a chance to be with you more than a friend and I'm so happy that Rao allowed me this chance to be here with you. I'm so excited for our life to come and that starts with our union.

"On Krypton instead of rings we exchange bracelets with two unique colors that represent us. Once those colors are chosen they can never be duplicated by any other couple. In this bracelet I've chosen sapphires and emeralds, the blue for the mighty house of El and green for your eyes. Please accept this bracelet as a sign of my commitment to this union and wear it to signify yours." I said and took the bracelet I made Lena two years ago and clasped it around her left wrist.

When Lena really looked at the bracelet the day after I proposed she was so impressed with it that she went back to the jewelry store and had them make a second one for her to give me. We also took a trip to visit a friend of Lena's in New York City and while we were there we went to Tiffany and Co and had custom wedding bands made. Two platinum bands with diamonds around the front of the band. The diamonds were rather large and Lena and I were going back and forth with adding the sapphires and emeralds in the band but we decided against it and went for the classic wedding band look.

Lena looked down at the bracelet on her wrist and smiled as she looked up at me. She took a breath and let it out before she started her vows.

"My darling Kara. From the moment you came into my life, it was completely turn up-side-down. Everything changed and I felt myself opening up to you in a way I never had before. You made me want to be good. Then you were shot" Lena said and placed her hand over the scar on my chest that is just barely visible with my dress. She took a breath to collect herself before starting again.

"The only thought going through my mind was that you were going to die and I never got to tell you that I was in love with you. If you woke up I knew no matter what happened, I needed to tell you how I felt about you. I just wish that I worked up the courage to tell you sooner." Lena took her hand back from my chest and it felt like she took my heart out and held it in her hand.

"I'm so in love with you Kara Zor-El and I will continue to love you until the day I die." Lena said and clasped the bracelet around my left wrist.

Sam handed Lena my wedding band and Alex handed me Lena's. Carefully we placed the bands on each other's ring finger before we turned to J'onn. Before he said anything the clouds parted and a stream of sunshine shined down on us and I almost lost it. It has been overcast all day and we didn't know if the sun was going to come out or not.

"It looks like Rao has blessed your union, by the power vested in me and the state of California I now pronoun you Mrs. Lena and Kara Danvers, you may now kiss your bride." J'onn said and closed his book.

I looked at my wife and placed my hands on her cheeks and pulled her into me. Our first kiss as a married couple lasted longer than it probably should have but neither of us wanted to pull away and deal with our emotions. Tears were pouring out of our eyes and carefully I wiped away Lena's tears.

"I love you so much Mrs. Danvers." I said when I finally pulled away.

"I love you to Mrs. Danvers." Lena said and wiped some of my tears away.

Carefully we stepped off the Jewel of Honor and walked down the aisle hand and hand. As we were almost back to the back door of the house I saw someone standing by the edge of the yard. I pulled Lena's hand and got her attention. When she followed my line of sight Lena's mouth dropped open.

"Is that Eve?" Lena asked. I didn't let go of Lena's hand as I started to walk over to the person.

As we got closer Lena let go of my hand and called out for Eve. When we got over to where she was standing Eve moved back a little to be out of everyone else's line of sight. After the attack on National City three years ago, Eve disappeared. During the investigation of Lillian and Lex's things, we never found anything that Eve was directly involved in the planning of the attack that day. While Lillian got the book thrown at her and has been locked away in a black sight somewhere, the search for Eve dropped off the radar.

Now that Eve was standing in front of us I didn't know how to feel. I didn't know if I should feel happy or sad.

"I didn't want to interrupt your ceremony I was just going to slip away when you caught me." Eve said and pushed her hat back a little bit. "Look I didn't want to bother you. I just heard about your wedding and I found out when it was and I just wanted to make sure you were both okay. I saw what happened with the attack and I've been wanting to reach out but I thought it was better to stay away. I just wanted to see the love I've always seen between you guys come to this moment." Eve said and looked down at her toes.

I couldn't say anything. I looked at my wife and saw the battle she was having with herself. But she did something I never thought she would do. Lena stepped closer to Eve and pulled her into a hug. Eve grabbed onto Lena and held her tight. After a few moments Lena pulled away and held onto Eve's shoulders.

"Thank you" Lena said her voice full of emotion. She took a second and a tear escaped her eyes. "I don't know why you were working with them and I'm not going to ask but I just wanted to say thank you for helping us in the end. Because of you, Kara can walk and we stopped Lex before he destroyed National City. So thank you Eve." Lena said.

Eve didn't say anything but just pulled Lena into another hug. A tear escaped my eye and I quickly wiped it away. Slowly Eve pulled away from Lena and turned to walk away but Lena reach out and grabbed her hand to stop her. Eve turned as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Are you okay? Are you somewhere safe?" Lena asked.

"Yea, I'm living with family in Florida, I'm okay." Eve said.

"You have my number if something ever happens." Lena said with a nod. Eve gave Lena one more smile and walked away.

Lena and I watched from the side of the house as Eve walked away into a waiting car before driving off. We didn't know it then but that would be the last time we ever saw Eve. I pulled Lena into me and held her close as she collected herself.

"Are you okay?" I asked and wiped away a stray tear.

"Yea I will be." Lena said and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"There you guys are! We thought you guys flew the coop!" Alex said and as she came around the corner of the house. Lena and I just smiled and followed my sister back towards the rest of the wedding party for some pictures.

That night we had a dinner with our closest family in my childhood home and everybody was excited for the reception tomorrow. As the night came to a close I was excited to get Lena out of her dress and when the chance finally came I was definitely not surprised to find a brand new lingerie set that graced Lena's skin. Lena also invited a red sun admitter that she installed in our bedroom so I could feel everything and have zero risk of hurting Lena.

The following day was more stressful then our wedding ceremony. We only had about an hour after we woke up before we needed to start getting ready. The hair and makeup team came over early and once they were done the photographer was snapping away. Alex and Sam helped us get dressed again and when we were done we met each other downstairs in the living room.

I was excited for this part because Lena got to see me in a different dress. I went with a simple satin number that has a plunging neck line and pooled a bit at my feet. I am still wearing my mother necklace and a pair of sapphire earrings to complete my look. Lena was shocked to see me and a just barely kept a tear in.

We took a few pictures around the house and then it was quickly time to leave to go to the venue. The photographer had us take a whole second set of pictures with our family and all around the venue. As our guest started to arrive Lena and I retired to the bridal suite to wait for our que to enter the ballroom.

During our time alone we got to have a private dinner and both of us had to be really careful not to spill anything on ourselves. It was becoming more and more of challenge by the end of it. And we were laughing the whole way through it.

"I'm excited to get down there and have everyone see me with you on my arm." Lena said as she finished off her second glass of champagne.

"I can't wait to see people's reaction when they hear that you took my last name." I said and wiped the corner of my mouth.

"That's definitely going to be a shock to everybody, but you know I couldn't wait to be yours in every sense of the word, which included taking your last name." Lena said ran a finger over my bracelet.

"Come here Mrs. Danvers" I said and pulled away from the table. Lena smiled and got out of her chair to sit on my lap.

Lena settled in my lap and put her arms around my neck. Her fingers scratched the little hairs at the base of my skull and I sighed putting my head down on her shoulder.

"I'm so excited to get away with you for the next 2 weeks." Lena said.

"This is the first time we are going to be completely off the grid, do you think you can handle that?" I asked and giggled a little when Lena hit the back of my neck.

"After being constantly attached to either my cell phone or laptop for the last 10 plus years, I think I can manage being without them for 2 weeks." Lena said a I lifted my head from her shoulder.

"Do you think that Alex and Maggie will be able to keep Balthazar and Tesla alive while we are gone?" I asked thinking about our cats. After living together for a year Lena and I adopted a cat together to give Balthazar a playmate. I remember the day when we walked into the animal shelter and looked at the cats they had. At first we just wondered around until I found a cat that grabbed my attention. Lena came over to me when I called her and she looked at the cat in front of us and laughed but immediately agreed with me.

"You know that Alex and Maggie are still scared of Tesla." Lena said and giggled. Tesla is a Sphynx with bright green eyes. Lena came up with the name when she saw the hairless cat and I couldn't help but laugh and agree that it was a great name. 

"They need to get over it, we've had him for 2 years already and they see him so often, it's a good thing that Mira will be staying in the house for a week with them." Lena added and I chuckled.

Before we could say anything else we were interrupted by a knock on the door. Lena called for the person to come in and our wedding planner arrived and told us it was time for our entrance. Lena and I put our shoes back on and made our way out of our bridal suite to wait for our que by the large doors of the ballroom.

"Are you ready for this Danvers?" Lena asked and took my hand as she grabbed her bouquet from the wedding planner.

"With you by my side, I can do anything." I said and smiled.

With a push on our back the door to the ballroom opened and Lena and I walked into the ballroom as the emcee announced us. Lena was right, watching a lot of her business friends jaw dropped when they heard our name was one of the best parts of the night.

Lena and I spent the first day of our marriage surrounded by love, joy and happiness. While Lena mingled with some business associates, I chatted with a lot of my fellow CatCo reporters. Lena and I shared our first dance as a married couple to Dance with Me by The Orleans and it was perfect to get this quiet moment during such a crazy party. After our first dance the dance floor opened and everybody had a great time dancing to the DJ. Lena and I snacked on our dinner when it was brought out and then the speeches started.

Eliza started it off with wishing for Jeremiah to still be here and ended it with welcoming Lena as her fourth daughter. Needless to say there wasn't a dry eye left in the ballroom. Next was Mira. She went into Lena's past with the Luthors and how she watched her grow up into a beautiful woman even with the hardships of growing up with her last name. Mira called Lena her daughter and said how proud of her she was and she was so happy to welcome a second daughter into her family. Lena was in tears and need a minute before we could continue.

Next came Alex. She definitely brought some comic relief that was needed in the room. It didn't help that she was already a bit tipsy though. Then Maggie jumped in to save my sister from embarrassing herself anymore. I just laughed as Maggie took over for Alex and wish Lena and I a happy life together and that she was grateful to have two more sisters.

After they were done Sam took over the mic. She told us a story about what happened after Lionel died. How she had to pick Lena up off the floor of a bar and how she gave herself alcohol poisoning. The day after she got out of the hospital she took Lena in with her and Ruby and they became a family. Sam told us how persistent Lena was to work and change her family name for the better and how she's never stopped and how proud of the woman she grew up to be. At the end Sam past Ruby the mic and wish us a happy marriage and how excited she to have another fun aunt.

When the speeches came to an end Lena and I got up and hugged our families and thanked them for their kind words. Once we collected our emotions Lena and I walked over to our wedding cake. It was a simple white cake with some sugar flowers all around the four layers. Lena and I said we weren't going to smash cake in each other's faces when we took our first bite. But Lena came in a bit hard and her cake ended up all over my cheek and nowhere near my mouth. Lena was shocked and tried to keep her laughter in but it didn't work. I picked up my piece and got cake all over Lena's cheek for pay back.

The rest of our reception was great. After we cleaned up our faces, Lena and I danced the rest of the night away. When it was time to part from our guest our family was waiting lining the exit with sparklers lighting our way to the waiting car. With one last glance at our family I turned to Lena and gave her a sweat kiss on the lips before helping her into the car ready for our first adventure as a married couple.


	32. Epilogue

Persistence is key in relationships. To know when something is important enough to keep pushing for it until it is accomplished. When it comes to being married to a Luthor being persistent is key in getting her to open and communicate what she wants.

After being married for four years my want for a family with Lena grew so large that I couldn't contain it anymore. Our life was great together. Lena was able to create a few successful start-up companies and sells her inventions to companies that will do good for the world. I have written on and off for CatCo along with the New York Times and the Washington Post and I have also written 3 successful novels. My most successful one was about Supergirl and her want to retire. People couldn't get enough of it and I got a lot of questions as to if I was actually Supergirl because of how much I went into detail about things. All of the questions about Supergirls true identity were smoothed over when J'onn came on camera as Supergirl while I interviewed him. 

Lena and I still lived in our townhouse on the waterfront and enjoyed our life there. Balthazar and Tesla kept us company and we had frequent house guests always staying over. But when Alex and Maggie announced one night at game night that there adoption paperwork was approved and they were selected to receive a little boy I felt a burning in the pit of my stomach at the possibility that that could be Lena and I.

When Alex and Maggie introduced us to little baby Jeremy, it lit the fire in me to be a mother. Lena was so scared to hold Jeremy at first. She broke down crying in a panic before Alex and Maggie came over and it took a while for me to calm her down. She shook so badly when I handed her the small child. I wrapped my arms around them both to keep her steady and I just wished that this would be our baby in my wife's arms.

Carefully I brought the subject up to Lena one night and she completely shut it down. There was no way she wanted to bring a baby into the world. Needless to say I was pretty upset. I tried to not let it get to me whenever Alex would come over with little Jeremy or we would go and see him.

I gave Lena a year. I watched her grow more comfortable around Jeremy and I brought up the conversation again. This time Lena gave it more thought and we actually had a discussion about it. She still didn't want to have a child of her own but she say she would think about it.

As time grew on Lena and I would babysit Jeremy often whenever the two officers of the law were called away for work. Jeremy practically had his own room at our place at this point. Whenever Alex or Maggie would come and pick him up or we would drop him off I could see the thought forming in the back of Lena's mind about having a child of our own.

We watched Jeremy grow up and I felt like his third mom. He actually took his first steps in our bedroom. His first word was cat as he played with Tesla one morning. Lena even went as far as rewriting her will to include Jeremy and left him a trust that he can access when he turns 25 unless he wants to use the money for schooling which can be accessed by Lena's financial planner.

On our way home from Jeremy's fourth birthday party I finally broke. I hated having to give the child back and I just wanted one of our own. That night when we got home I told Lena. I told Lena how I felt and Lena agreed. It took me off-guard to hear her agree with me but she apologized for how long it took her to feel comfortable in having a child of our own. Lena was scared that she would ruin a child because of her own childhood and a poor mother example she had. But I was right there to bring up Mira and all of the wonderful things she did for Lena over the years. She told me that she did a lot of thinking about it and she wanted to try to have a baby herself. 

The next day Lena went to her doctors and they ran a ton of tests. Everything came back perfect and Lena and I started trying for a child. Lena and I had a fun time picking out the sperm donor. Lena wanted him to look like me to have some of my physical features and it took a while to find a perfect match by her standards.

At first trying to get everything lined up took some practice. Then we finally got it down to a science. The first time the sperm didn't take. We were a bit disappointed and took a few months off trying but then we got back at it the day after we watched Jeremy. Lena was determined to get pregnant after we tried she laid with her legs upright against the wall for two hours.

Then the day came Lena ran into our home office with five different pregnancy tests in her hands, all of them came back positive. We were going to have a baby. Lena made an appointment with her doctor right away and she took us in the next day. Lena had a million questions for the poor woman and after the hour and half appointment Lena and I were on cloud nine.

Even though nine months should be long enough to get everything ready for the baby it didn't feel long enough. Then it was cut short. I remember the day so clearly in my mind. I was catching up with Cat at her office at CatCo when I got a phone call from Sam. She was sounded so scared when she told me that Lena's water broke. I crushed my phone in my hand and I needed to have Cat call Sam back to find out which hospital they were taking Lena too before I took off out the window.

Lena was scared and nervous when they told her that our baby would be arriving earlier than planned. I just kept Lena calm as the doctors checked her over and got everything ready. I kept focused on our babys heart beat and when it started to drop I freaked out. The doctors all started to yell and they pushed me out of the way as they wheeled Lena back into an operating room. All I heard was that the baby was in distress and they needed to perform an emergency C-section.

I was left outside the operating room as Sam pulled me away from the doors to give them time to work. A little while later Alex showed up still in her DEO uniform along with Maggie looking like they both just came from work. Sam explained what was going on because I couldn't get the words out. Finally after what felt like an eternity Lena's doctor came out and told us that both of my girls were doing just fine and I could see our daughter while they are getting Lena settled in the recovery room.

Our daughter was born a month premature and stayed in the PICU for three weeks before Lena and I could bring her home. Lena and I never talked about baby names before the delivery because we wanted to be surprised with the sex. It took Lena a little while to come down from the heavy drugs they gave her during the surgery before we started talking about baby names. We wanted her name to be something strong. Lena and I went back and forth for a couple of hours with names before we took a break. Neither of us could agree on one so we turned on the TV and the movie Percy Jackson and the Lightning Theft was on. Lena and I watched the first hour of the movie before Lena grabbed my hand and said Athena. Athena Marie Danvers.

Lena was restless when we first brought Athena home. All she wanted to do was hold the tiny baby and never let her go but because of the stitches in her stomach it made it hard for her to hold Athena longer than a few minutes. Feeding was hard because Lena wanted to breastfeed but with her stomach sore it stressed her out that our daughter wasn't getting enough to eat. 

Life with Athena was challenging at first. Lena fused over everything and wanted everything to be perfect but once I told her that nothing will be perfect when you have a newborn, she started to learn to let things go. Athena kept growing at a fast rate which impressed her doctors considering she was a premature baby. Lena was convinced that she was part kryptonian with how much the baby ate.

I did actually start to agree with Lena at the rate Athena grew and ate. Our baby girl was happy all the time, always smiling, always giggling. The only times she was really fussy was when she was really hungry or had a wet diaper.

Balthazar and Tesla were both every curious about our newest member of the family and as Athena grew they came to protect our little girl just as much as Lena and I do. Anytime we had guests over they would always be around Athena. The only time they would relax was when the guests left and they would go back to plaything in there cat condo.

After Athena's second birthday Lena asked what I thought about having a second child. At first the thought scared me and I wasn't sure if Lena would be up to that after what happened with Athena. We dropped the subject for a little while and then brought it up again about a year later when Balthazar died. The house felt empty without him and Lena was broken up about his passing. He was her first baby and when I asked if she thought about getting another cat she didn't want too. Then she asked about having another child again.

A year later Connor Jeremiah was born. His birth was definitely easier on Lena. As her due date got closer her doctors schedule her C-section and when the day came I was able to be in the operating room with my wife when they delivered our son. This time around things were more relaxed and it made us both at ease.

When we brought Connor home Athena was immediately taken by the baby boy. Whenever Lena or I would hold him she was be right beside us watching him. Just like Athena, Connor was a very quiet baby and smiled all the time. The thing I loved the most about our children were there eyes. Both managed to get Lena's expressive green eyes.

Shortly after Connor was born, I thought I would be a good idea to move out of the townhouse. As much as we love it, I wanted to give our kids a yard and plenty of space to run around. Lena agreed without much pushback and we looked for a house closer to where Alex and Maggie live in Midvale. The city would always be there but Lena and I wanted our kids to grow up around their cousin.

When we didn't find anything we liked Lena just bought a plot of land a few minutes from my sister and we created our dream house. With Lena's connections we were able to move in under a year. Athena loved having a big back yard with a pool and a swing set to play on. What I loved most was watching my wife play with our daughter as Connor and I watched from the patio chair.

As our kids grew, Lena and I worked less. After I published the book about Supergirl, I've slowly stopped going around town in my suit. When we had Athena, I finally hung my suit up for the last time and officially retired. If I needed some time to myself I would break it out and fly around National City and see if Alex or Maggie needed some help with any foreign threat. But other than that the city really didn't need Supergirl anymore.

Lena was always thinking and she would create new inventions all the time but our kids were always first. As Athena started school Lena and I were always in the front row of all of her school plays, soccer games and science fairs. Once Athena started to understand more complex ideas and sentences Lena would have her in the basement with her to build something. Every once in a while I would have go down there and put out a small fire here or there but Lena would always show Athena where she went wrong and helped her fix it.

Lena was a natural and I just wish she saw that earlier. As I watched Connor run around the yard after Athena and Lena I just smiled so happy that Rao granted me my beautiful family. Athena and Connor started chasing after each other when Lena ran up to me and threw her arms around my neck.

"You know you should be the one running after our kids with all that energy of yours." Lena said as I wrapped my arms around the small of her back.

"I could but I love watching you guys play like this." I said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm really glad you didn't die that day in the back of my car." Lena said and ran her finger down the side of my cheek.

"I'm a tough Kryptonian superhero, it's going to take more than a tiny bullet to take me out." I said with a smile.

"Let me be grateful for a moment darling. I really don't know what I would have done if you died." Lena said quietly as our kids started to swing on the swing set.

"Well you will never have to know that feeling Mrs. Danvers. Come on push me on the swing." I said and looked down at my wife. Lena gave me a smile and pressed and kiss to my lips. 

When we pulled away and I threw Lena over my shoulder and ran over to our kids before placing her down in the grass. Athena and Connor both came over and jumped on Lena and I as we laid in the grass savoring this moment. One look at Lena and I could tell she felt the same way. Happy.


	33. Bonus Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I couldn't let this story go. I saw this picture on tumblr and I knew that I needed to write another chapter of this story with Lena and Kara's kids during their teenage years so here it is. I wish i knew how to post pictures on here. The picture is of Amalia Holm with two pictures of Lena and Kara comparing how she could be their daughter. So i just had to write about it.

Where has the time gone? I feel like just yesterday I was changing Athena's diapers and now our baby girl just finished her second year of college at MIT. Athena definitely followed in Lena's footsteps when it came to her smarts. From a young age Lena had Athena wrapped around her finger when it came to math and science. They were always in the lab working on new inventions together.

It came to no surprise to us that Athena skipped a few grades. At first Lena and I were undecided about having Athena stay at home or go to a private school. But as we saw her start to really excel in school we gave her the choice on whether she wanted to go to boarding school or stay home. Athena jumped at the idea of boarding school and it wasn't long before we were moving her into her room at the same school Lena went to in Ireland.

We made it clear to Athena that she could come home whenever she wanted. Lena and I took it harder than she did when we were leaving. But the one who took it the hardest was Connor. Athena and him were as thick as thieves. They did everything together. Wherever Athena went she always made sure Connor was right behind her. She is the best big sister and I love the bond that they share.

It was hard for Connor to come to terms with her leaving. He understood that she wanted to go away but he missed her terribly. Whenever the school had breaks Athena would always come home. Either I would fly to pick her up or Lena would hop on a plane but that is when Connor was the happiest. Heck, we were all happy when Athena was back home.

She was our little ray of sunshine. Just like when she was a baby, Athena was always smiling and always in a good mood. We didn't know how it happened but she was never a fussy child. There was no raging teenage girl hormones that Lena and I were so dreading having to deal with. I think maybe the only time we have ever seen her upset was when Tesla died. She grew up with him and loved him dearly so when she found out he died she was heartbroken.

As for our little man, Connor, he definitely got all of the moodiness that Athena never had. He was a good boy and always did what he was told but the sass and attitude on that kid sometimes gave me whiplash. As he started to grow up Connor loved sports. Anything that had a ball he wanted to play. Lena and I could barely keep up with him and his new favorite sport. At one point I swore it changed every day.

Unlike his sister, Connor didn't really like school. He was much more interested in sports and didn't really care to much about his grades so he goes to public school here in Midvale. At first Lena and I had him in private school but he didn't like it. He like to play and hang out with the kids on our block and they all went to public school. So after a lot of begging (mainly for Lena) we switched Connor into public school.

Over the last few years he has also been very interested in following Alex and Maggie around. He has expressed interest in possibly going into law enforcement or possibly the military. I know Lena is going to be very hesitant in letting him go so I'm going hoping that she warms up to the idea.

But back to today. It's our favorite day of the year, the day Athena comes home from school for the summer. After graduating from boarding school early Athena wanted to go right into college. She basically had her choice of schools but she wanted to follow Lena again and go to MIT. Right now she just finished up her second year at MIT and she is going for biomedical engineering. Once she's done I wouldn't be surprised if she goes on to get her doctorate in medicine.

Connor has been bouncing around all day in excitement as we waited for Athena's car to pull up the driveway. Lena was putting the finishing touches on getting lunch together and I brought them to the table when we heard the sound of car doors shut. Connor raced out of the kitchen and ran to the front door. He opened it so hard I had to use my super speed to run to it before it slammed into the wall.

Just as I was about to yell at him I saw Athena jump onto Connor. Connor has finally hit his growth spurt and has been filling out over the past year. Tall and muscly he picked Athena up and spun her around a few times before putting his sister down. I watched the moment between them before I saw Lena run out the door down to Athena. She missed having her lab partner around.

Lena pushed Connor off his sister and grabbed her for her own hug. When I thought that Athena had enough I walked down the porch steps and pulled Lena off of our daughter. I gave her a second to breath before I pulled her into my almost bone crushing hug.

"Hi babygirl" I said in her ear trying to keep my tears at bay.

"Hi momma" Athena said back as I pulled away.

"How was the flight?" Lena asked as wiped away a tear.

"It was entertaining to say the least. There's actually someone I want you to meet." Athena said looking nervous.

Someone she wants us to meet? What is she talking about? I looked at Lena and she gave me the same confused expression I was wearing. Athena has never talked to us about her relationship status and we never asked. I just thought that she was keeping busy in Cambridge and had no time to date.

"Mom, Momma, Connor this is Alexis, my girlfriend." Athena said as young tall blonde took Athena's hand.

"It's really nice to meet you all." Alexis said.

Shocked is an understatement. I probably looked like a cartoon with how my eyes popped out of my head. Connor pushed himself to be a little taller then he actually is and stuck out his hand to Alexis.

"It's nice to meet you Alexis, I'm Connor. How about I take you inside and give them a minute alone." Connor said as Alexis shook his hand.

"That might be best." Alexis said as Connor pulled her towards the front door of the house. 

Once we heard the door shut behind them I took a look at Lena and saw that she was about to start yelling. This wasn't going to be good.

"Girlfriend?" Lena asked sternly.

"I was going to tell you but Alexis said that she would be going home to an empty house with her dad being deployed right now so I kind of invited her to come home with me." Athena said.

"You should have given us a heads up before bringing her home Athena, or at least say that you were seeing someone. How long have you guys been together?" I asked trying to defuse the tension I see brewing between my wife and daughter.

"We've known each other for about a year now but we got together officially in October of last year so about 7 months." Athena said and moved to grab her luggages from the truck of the car.

"Seven months?!" Lena yelled.

"Mom please, I've been wanting to have you guys meet her but I thought it would be too soon during Christmas break and we took a road trip for spring break so I thought Alexis could come visit during the summer for a little bit but when she said her dad was deployed right now, I just told her to come home with me and here we are. Can we please fight about this later? I need to save her from Connor." Athena said and grabbed two luggages and started to walk up the stairs of the porch.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead at all of the new information. This was a lot for her to drop on us.

"Can you believe this?" Lena said and slapped her thigh.

"It will be okay. We knew this would happen eventually but now that is has, we just need to talk with her babe." I said and pulled Lena into my side.

"That's our baby Kara, I don't want to see her with anybody, she's our little girl." Lena said as a tear slipped from her eye.

"And she always will be hun but we need to be supportive, she sounds happy Lena. Athena is 18 now and she's seems like she's in love. All that should matter is that she's happy." I said and held my wife close to me.

"I know you're right. You know how much I hate saying that it just seems like yesterday when I was rushed into an emergency c-section and she came into this world and now she's in college and has a girlfriend. I just didn't think this day would come and now that it's here, I'm not ready." Lena said as I ran my hand over her back trying to calm her down.

"How about we go inside and get to know Alexis. I think we've been outside long enough." I said and wiped away a tear on Lenas cheek.

Lena didn't answer me verbally but nodded. She helped me grab the remaining luggages and we brought them inside. Just as we stepped inside I heard our kids laughing at the table. Lena and I set down the luggages by the stairs and walked into the dining room to find the three of them standing around the table. Alexis has her arm wrapped around Athena's waist while our daughter had her head on her shoulder as Connor was smiling big and setting down drinks on the table.

Lena moved across the dining room to fast for me to grab her hand and I watched as Athena stepped protectively in front of her girlfriend as Lena closed in on the them. The laughter stopped and I could hear everyone's heard beat start to quicken. Lena and Athena had a conversation with their eyes but Athena wasn't backing down and it made me smile.

"I think we started off on the wrong foot, it's nice to meet you Alexis, I'm Lena and this is my wife Kara." Lena said in a warm tone that had everyone exhale in relief.

"It's nice to meet you both." Alexis said and Athena smiled at her mother.

Lunch was if I had to use one word, civil. Lena was still a bit tense from this new addition to Athena's life but things went smoothly. During lunch we learned that Alexis and Athena met during the first week of try outs for the club rugby team. From what we were told, Alexis grew up playing a few different sports which Connor jumped on right away and found out she got a scholarship for Volleyball. Athena picked up rugby while in boarding school and when she found out there was a team at MIT she jumped on the chance to join the team. They met the first week of tryouts and were friends for a while before mutual friends of both of them set them up on a date because apparently neither of them could see their feelings for each other.

When Lena asked about Alexis' major I looked at Athena and she gave me a proud smirk. Alexis is a sophomore and is an Aerospace Engineering major and Lena almost choked on her salad. Athena hid her laugh behind her hand and I gave her a grin. Looks and brains, I'll give it to Athena for dating a woman who is going to challenge her. That's when Lena asked how old she was and I almost jumped over the table to cover her mouth. Alexis answered anyway and said she was 21. Thing's got a little rocky after that. It took a some talk about sports to get away from the age subject. Connor really started to go in with Alexis about all the different sports she played. 

After lunch was over Lena disappeared upstairs to start cleaning the guest room for Alexis while I cleaned the dishes. Alexis didn't know that I'm Supergirl so I had to make sure to appear normal while she is around. Once I was done washing the dishes I met Lena in the guest room and quickly dusted everything off while Lena was putting a fresh set of sheets on the bed.

"So what do you think of Alexis?" I asked and sat down on the bed she just made.

"Seems like our daughter picked a good one." Lena sighed and sat down next to me.

"That it does, will you try and lay off with the questioning, I don't want to scare the girl off." I said and took Lena's hand in mine.

"Well you can be good cop and I'll be bad then. You know once I find out her last name I'm going to get a background check run on her right." Lena said and rested her head on my shoulder

"I wouldn't expect anything less. But try to go on easy on her, she seems like she's a nice kid so we don't need to scare her away. As much as I don't want to go but I need to go help Alex with something for the DEO. I'll be home in an hour." I said.

"I'll have Connor keep me in check." Lena said and I chuckled.

"If you need anything while I'm out let me know." I said and got up from the bed and kissed her forehead.

"Will do." I said and left Lena in the guest room.

I listened and didn't hear anybody downstairs so the kids are probably in their rooms. As they started to get older Alex and I put some lead in their bedroom walls so I wouldn't be able to listen in on their conversations or hear anything going on in their rooms. It gave them some peace of mind and so did I.

I knocked on Athena's door and heard her say come in before I opened the door. Athena is sitting leaning against her headboard while Alexis is looking in her luggage for something.

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know I needed to run to Aunt Alex's house to help her with something. I shouldn't be long. Mom is finishing up the guest room for Alexis and she'll probably come in and lay some ground rules for the both of you while I'm gone and if they are too unreasonable I'll try and talk her out of some of them. One thing for me, the door stays cracked when you're in your room, got it?" I said looking at the both of them.

"We can do that; tell Aunt Alex and Aunt Maggie I can't wait to see them." Athena said.

I left the girls in Athena's room with the door cracked open and walked into the backyard. I flew to Alex and Maggie's house that was a few blocks away from our house. Alex and I usually have our sister lunches on Fridays. I would go see her at the DEO or her house or even mine but Friday afternoon was our time together.

We ended up seeing each other a lot more than once a week with the kids in school but our Friday afternoons were reserved for the two of us. A year after we had Athena, Alex and Maggie adopted a set of twin boys Jackson and Jaylen. They are 16 now and go to the same school as Connor. They were the three musketeers and played every sport together. They were kind of like a packaged deal at this point. When Athena left for boarding school Jackson and Jaylen took Connor in with them and they haven't let go.

Jeremy was also around a lot when Connor was little. There is a 7 year age difference between them but he watched over Connor and Athena like they were his siblings. Jeremy is 22 now and just finished his bachelors in computer security technology. The jury is still out on whether he is going to go to grad school or if he is going to try and find a job right away though. I do know that Alex and Maggie are throwing him a graduation party that's next weekend and all of our kids are excited to be together again.

Alex and Maggie have also got their license as foster parents and have had a few kids come in and out of their home. None of them were around for long but Alex always wanted to open their home to any kids in need. It warmed my heart to see my sister be such a great mother her three boys and any other kids in her care.

I flew into their backyard and walked around to the front door and knocked. It didn't take long to have the door swing open and a big burly Jeremy opened the door.

"Aunt Kara!" Jeremy said and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I didn't know you were home already Jeremy! I would have canceled with Alex." I said as Jeremy let me go.

"It's Friday, I'm not going to let her cancel on your sister lunch and besides I think you are going to have a lot to talk about with her anyway." Jeremy said and let me inside the house.

"You knew about Alexis didn't you." I said and sighed as Jeremy closed the door behind us. 

"Yea, she asked my opinion on what to do and for the record I told her to tell you guys. It's not like you would care about Alexis being a girl for obvious reasons but Athena was so nervous to tell you." Jeremy said as we walked into the living room.

"Jack and Jay?" I asked about Jeremy's younger siblings.

"Basement playing some video game." Jeremy answer as I saw Alex sitting on the couch reading through a package of papers. "I'll leave you guys too it." Jeremy said before leaving us alone.

"Where's that happy Kara when Athena comes home?" Alex said and did a double take at the stress on my face.

"Trust me, I'm happy somewhere inside." I said and floated down onto the couch next to my sister.

"Then what is it?" Alex asked and put the papers down.

"Athena brought her girlfriend home and didn't tell us before showing up with her." I said and rubbed my forehead thinking about how this afternoon had played out so far.

"Shut the front door, no she didn't." Alex said and gasped.

"Oh yea she did. Lena almost had a heart attack; heck I think I almost had a heart attack." I said and looked at Alex.

"What did Lena do? Did she push her back into the car and send her away?" Alex asked wanting all the juicy details.

"No, it could have been a lot worse. She's been together with this girl for 7 months now and didn't tell us. I'm more hurt about that then her bringing her girlfriend home." I said.

"Maybe she didn't feel the need to come out. That it's more natural just to say she has a girlfriend. Athena was probably also nervous on how Lena was going to react. Do you remember when she had that boyfriend in the second grade and Lena almost changed Athena's school? Athena is her baby and she doesn't want to see her grow up Kara. Hell I don't want to see her grow up either but she is going to whether we liked it or not. It's better to be a long for the ride then stand in her way." Alex said and put her hand on my knee.

"How do you always know the right things to say?" I asked and leaned my head on her shoulder.

"Older sister here" Alex said and wrapped me in a side hug. "Now I actually need you help with this alien relocation."

Alexs' warmth was gone and we got down to business. It didn't take long for me to help her come up with a solution to her problem. Maggie actually joined us when she got home from work until Jeremy pulled her away to show her what he has been working on.

Jackson and Jaylen came up for a few minutes to say hello before they begged Jeremy to go outside with them to play football. Jeremy quickly agreed and the three of them went outside to grab a football. Alex, Maggie and I watched the three for a few minutes before I brought up Jeremy's graduation party just wanting to confirm the date. Once Jeremy started to drag his moms into the game I flew home.

When I got home dinner time was quickly approaching and I thought I would find Lena working on it in the kitchen but I was surprised to find it empty. I used my super hearing to listen out for my family. I could hear Alexis and Athena talking in her room with the door cracked and I assumed Connor was in his room since I couldn't hear him.

Lena was down in the basement in her lab working on something. I walked down the stairs to the lab and found Lena sitting in her desk chair watching something on her computer screen.

"Lena?" I called not wanting to scare her as I got to the bottom step. Lena's eyes found mine and she gave me a smile.

"How is Alex?" She asked and closed whatever she was working on before I could see it.

"Good, helped her with some ideas for relocating a rouge alien. Jeremy's home already and grew even more from the last time we saw him." I said and took the second chair behind Lena's desk.

"Sounds nice, I can't wait to see him, it's been too long." Lena said and turned away from the computer screen to look at me.

"How were things while I was gone?" I asked testing the water.

"Good I showed Alexis to the guest room and gave Athena my boardroom eyes when telling her that Alexis will be sleeping in there and only there. I think I might have scared her a little but I made it up to her by letting her choice what we are ordering for dinner." Lena said and took my left hand in her's.

"Before I left I told her that her bedroom needs to be cracked whenever they are in her room together." I said quietly as Lena ran her hand over the bracelet sitting on my wrist.

"I still remember the day you proposed like yesterday. 'Don't waste your love on somebody, who doesn't value it' Is still my favorite quote from Romeo and Juliet. I just hope that Athena found that in Alexis." Lena said and spun the wedding band around my ring finger.

" 'My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite.' Do you think Athena has ever seen the videos of our proposal?" I asked remembering my favorite line from the play.

"Maybe, I know she has asked about the picture of us in our costumes from that night before but I don't think she has seen it." Lena said and moved closer to me.

When our children were old enough we told them about how we got to be together. That I'm Supergirl and Lena's brother almost killed me twice before we stopped him. We are both so far removed from that time in our lives we forget about it, about the time we danced around our feelings for years before that moment of me almost dying brought us together. I'm reminded of those moments every once and a while when I look over my changing body in the mirror. I'll see the almost perfect circle scars on my skin to remind me that we fought for our love. I hope that my children never have to go through all the pain we did and it looks like it worked.

Lena and I didn't spend too much longer in the basement. We walked upstairs to Athena's room and found it empty. I listened and didn't hear anything so I walked to Connors room and opened the door to find that empty too.

"Outside?" Lena asked and I listened again and hear three voices in the backyard.

"Sounds like it." I said as Lena took my hand and we went out the back door to find the three teens sitting around the firepit.

"Coming to join us?" Connor asked as he held a stick with a marshmallow on it over the flame.

"If I knew you've been making smores this whole time I would have joined you guys earlier." I said and grabbed a stick from the package Connor held and a marshmallow to join my son.

Lena took a look at our daughter and how she is tucked into her girlfriends side and signed before sitting down behind me. I felt her arms wrap around my waist and her head rested against shoulder. The night was calm. We spent it outside getting to know Alexis some more while Connor and I had a competition going on between how many marshmallows we could eat before we tapped out. I let Connor win when I noticed the look Alexis gave me.

I don't think Athena told her yet about me and I don't want to ruin it. But there are a few pictures around the house with me in my Supergirl suit that we should probably cover up before she notices.

Athena ended up choosing pizza for dinner and Lena actually had a slice herself. My usual large meat lovers pie had to go into the fridge as leftovers until Athena brought Alexis upstairs so I could finish the rest myself. While I was finishing dinner Lena switched out the frames with us with Supergirl so Alexis wouldn't know. Kids these days don't really know too much about Supergirl. They only know about the day the city almost died. The day is a day of remembrance to all of the lives that Lex stole. Every few years I make an appearance at the ceremony to show I'm still around watching over the city even though I'm not seem much anymore. There are some remembrance days that hit harder than others but with my family around me I know that I can get through anything.

Things got easier after a week and before we knew it all of us were piled into Lena's car on our way to Alex and Maggie's house for Jeremy's graduation party. Lena and Athena got to spend some time together in the lab and it seemed to settle Lena down to have her back as her lab partner. The first time Alexis joined them I heard her nerd out at all of the top of the line equipment Lena has. Needless to say Athena earned a lot of points with her girlfriend after she saw the lab.

Alexis and Lena bonded over science while Athena and I watched the two great minds work. I could tell that Athena really likes this girl and I'm happy that she brought her home for the summer.

The graduation party was taking place in Alex and Maggie's big back yard and was already teaming with guests when we arrived. Connor ran off to his cousins once Lena put the car in park while the girls waited for us to get out before heading to the backyard. Athena was nervous about introducing Alexis to everybody but Alexis held her hand and gave her a loving look and that was all she needed.

Alex and Maggie came over first and greeted them before the girls headed off in the direction of the kids. Alex and Maggie made some comments about how cute they looked together before they started saying hello to the other guests. Lena and myself made our way through the crowd and spotted Eliza sitting at a table with J'onn.

J'onn is still the director of the DEO with Alex as his trusty right hand woman. J'onn has asked Alex about possibly taking over as director but Alex said she doesn't want it. Being director comes with a lot more responsibilities and she doesn't want to have that time taken away from her family.

Just as we sat down at the table Sam came up behind Lena and pulled her away to get some drinks. Sam and Lena still have a tight friendship. During the week Sam is over at least once and her and Lena go over some things about their starts ups or just hanging out.

Sam never married. She had flings here and there but nothing was ever really too serious. Then came Daniella. Daniella blew into Sam's life with so much furry it almost knocked her over. On a business trip to some investors in Italy they met in a drunken haze and had a wild night together. When Sam came home Daniella followed. Things between them were rough and wild at first and Lena had to send Daniella away for a while because Ruby was started to get scared for Sam when they fought. The Italian furry in Daniella needed that time away from Sam to cool down and find herself.

It took them about two years to find themselves again and Daniella made Sam happier then before. Ruby approved of their relationship the second time around and things worked out better for them. They have been living together for about 5 years now and they are content with just that.

Speaking of Ruby, her and her husband of five years walked over to our table and sat down. Ruby is 6 months pregnant with her first child and Sam is over the moon excited about becoming a grandma. When Sam and Lena came back over to the table Sam gave her daughter a big hug and gushed over her pregnant belly. Daniella came over a few minutes later and took a seat right next to Sam after giving Ruby a kiss on her forehead.

Winn and his wife Lyra came over a few minutes later and took the last two remaining chairs at the table. Winn still works at the DEO with Alex and J'onn and is the head of there technology department. Often times Winn is in our basement with Lena tinkering on a new piece of tech for the department. Lyra is a school teacher at the middle school here in Midvale and has taught almost all of our kids. They have four kids together ranging in ages that ran over to the meet up with all of our kids.

The party was in full swing and I watched from my seat at the table sipping on an alien beer. Alexis fit in well with all the boys and her and Athena have been showing them all how to play rugby. After a little while Athena gave up on the boys and came over to sit down with me at the table. She reach over for my beer but I quickly took it from her.

"No, you may be in college but the drinking age is still 21 and this is a special beer that could kill you if you drink it." I said and finished the last that was in the bottle.

"Looks like you need another one, does Aunt Alex have them in the fridge inside?" Athena asked and stood from her seat.

"Yea but I don't need another one Athena." But it was too late Athena was gone running inside before I could stop her.

Lena saw Athena run off and came over from dancing with Sam. She took Athena's seat and looked at me.

"What was that about?" Lena asked concerned.

"I don't know, she just ran off to get me another drink." I said and held up my empty bottle. 

"Weird kid." Lena mumble under her breath but I still heard it.

"Must get it from you." I said and smirked at her.

Lena huffed at the comment and shoved my shoulder. I didn't move and we just laugh a little before Athena came back with three beer bottles in hand. She sat down next to me and handed myself and Lena a drink before she took a sip of her beer.

"I uhm wanted to talk to you guys for a second if that's okay." Athena said and played with the bottle, not meeting our eyes.

"What's on your mind darling?" Lena asked and moved her chair closer.

"I wanted to apologize for springing Alexis on you like this. I should have called to tell you first but every time I picked up the phone to tell you I chicken out. I was just nervous to have you guys meet her because I thought you would scare her off and I really like her." Athena said and took a sip of her beer.

"I didn't really feel the need to come out because I didn't want to. I'm just me and me loving another woman should just be common place. Watching the two of you together makes me want the kind of love you have and I think I might have found it with Alexis."

Lena and I both let Athena have her moment. To me it looks like this has been on Athena's mind for a while and we both just wanted to listen to hear what she had to say.

"I asked Aunt Alex about what you guys were like in the beginning of your relationship and she showed me tons of pictures and videos of you guys before Momma was shot the first time. After what happened with Lex she showed me some more pictures, proposal video and some pictures from the wedding and in all of those pictures the pure love on your faces was something that I've always hoped I could find. Both of you are the missing piece to each other's soul and I love the love you two have for each other.

"Bringing Alexis home made me realize how much I want that with her and how I'm going to do what I can to make this work between us."

Athena took another sip of her drink and I gave Lena a look. Lena was holding onto my hand tightly and I knew this was moment we needed to let her go. If this relationship ends in heartbreak then we will be there to help her pick up the pieces. But it looks like our baby girl might have found the love of her life.

"We are so proud of you darling. You found yourself a beautiful young woman who looks at you like you're her whole world and I couldn't be happier for you." Lena said as her eyes glistened with tears.

"We don't want you to compare our love to yours Athena. We want you to find your own great love and it looks like you might have found that in Alexis. All we have ever wanted for you was for you to be happy." I added with a smile.

Athena didn't say anything but pulled us into a big hug. I wrapped my arms tightly around my girls not wanting to let go. We only pulled away from each other when we heard Alexis scream out Athena's name. She was being held captive by Jeremy because she wouldn't give up the football. Athena looked at the both of us with a longing look to go save her girlfriend from her older cousin.

"Go save your girl." I said with a pat on her thigh.

"I love you both so much." Athena said and ran off to tackle Jeremy to the ground.

Lena and both watch as our kids started up another game of football in the grassy area of Alex and Maggie's yard. I took a few sips of my drink and watched as they all chased after Connor who scored another touched. Lena relocated to my lap and rested her head on my chest.

"Thank you for giving me a life I never thought I could have." She said quietly just enough for me to hear.

"I love you so much Lena Danvers." I said and kissed her forehead as I felt her wrap her arm tightly around me.

"Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anybody is curious, when I wrote this i used Virginia Gardner as a reference for Alexis. But that's all she wrote folks. Let me know if you guys enjoyed the ending.


End file.
